A road to the end, or the beginning (Français)
by Raang
Summary: J'ai sauvé Chloé, mais j'ai tué des centaines de gens. Je suis une survivante, mais la mort me poursuit. Chloé sera-t-elle là pour moi pour le meilleur ou pour le pire ? Que deviendrai-je ? Tellement de questions se bouleversent dans ma tête, c'est une course vers la fin de tout...ou le début d'autre chose.
1. Chapitre 1 : A road to the Destiny

_**Salut à tous ! Ceci est le premier chapitre d'une fiction que je posterai hebdomadairement durant ces vacances jusqu'à la sorite de Life Is Strange Before The Storm. Cette fiction est une fic à choix, à chaque fin de chapitre les lecteurs décident des péripéties à suivre (mais comme je pense que je n'aurai aucune review pour cette fiction car je suis réaliste, les votes sont faits à partir du site jeuxvideo point com) Voilà, bonne lecture, et essayez au moins de deviner ce qui se passera ensuite ;)**_

* * *

 _ **CHAPITRE 1 : A Road to The Destiny (v 2.0)  
**_

La puissance du bruit d'une voiture est-elle capable de briser un cadre harmonieux et paisible ? Oui, évidemment.

La joie et l'enthousiasme des jeunes quittant la ville pleins d'espoirs et d'idées pouvaient donner de la vie sur cette route ? Il est bien possible, oui.

La chaleur estivale persistante encore en plein automne pouvait-il réchauffer les corps et les cœurs des routiers ? Oui, sans doute.

Si je vous pose ces trois questions, c'est que ni Chloé ni moi avions la chance de profiter de ce que je venais de décrire. Nous roulions à bord de son pick-up sous le ciel bleu et le soleil cuisant en silence, avec pour seul accompagnement musical le ronronnement du vieux moteur de notre magnifique carrosse crachant tout ce qu'il a dans le ventre pour nous emmener on-ne-sais-où, Arcadia Bay était loin derrière nous.

Nous étions crevées, de grosses cernes peignaient grassement le beau visage de Chloé, yeux grand ouverts et regard déterminé. De mon côté, pour la cent trente-cinquième fois et demie de la journée, les visages de ceux que je connaissais dans cette ville me hantaient. Nous n'étions pas restés dans la ville en partie à cause de moi, Chloé ne voulait pas "te faire tomber en dépression, putain", et une partie de moi lui en voulait.

Kate, William, Joyce, David, Franck et Pompidou, et même Victoria commençaient à me manquer. Une teinte de regret commençait à parvenir dans mon esprit, j'y pensais beaucoup trop. Je me sentais comme une traîtresse, un spécimen de ce genre de personne qui plante allégrement des poignards dans le dos des gens. Sauf que là, je les avais plantés sans rien dire au milieu d'une tornade. Si l'au-delà existe, pourront-ils me pardonner ? Comprendront-ils mon choix égoïste ? Me maudira-t-on pour avoir utilisé un pouvoir divin à des fins injustes ? Tant de questions qui restaient inévitablement sans réponses depuis cette décision, durant la nuit, au réveil et encore maintenant.

Pour faire venir l'oubli, j'observais le chemin bordée par la forêt, me concentrant sur les rayons du soleil presque couchant qui transperçaient la cime des arbres, les oreilles calées sur le rythme de _To All of You_ , une des rares musiques hipster que Chloé tolérait. Je vous parle d'elle depuis tout à l'heure, tenez, je viens de la voir -et entendre- bailler comme un phacochère.

-Hey. Ça va, Chloé ?

-Je vais bien, carrément bien même ! On pourrait encore rouler comme ça durant mille et une heure si il le faut, répondit-elle en essayant de mettre de la bonne humeur dans sa voix.

-Je voudrais bien moi aussi, mais je viens d'entendre carrément un phacochère hurler à côté de moi, ça me rassurerait beaucoup si tu t'arrêtais.

Partagée entre le rire et la fausse honte, elle grogna un "Tu me le paiera, SuperMax !" avant que Pumba revienne hurler à côté de mon oreille, me causant mon premier rire depuis la mort de la ville. J'avais presque oubliée ce que c'était de rire au milieu des pleurs.

-Ouais, faudrait que j'aille me garer, avec ma chance je vais encore avoir des soucis et j'ai pas trop envie de me casser quelque chose.

Soudainement, durant quelques secondes, je revis Chloé dans sa prison de milliardaire, paralysée, avec son sourire aux lèvres et ses larmes quand son cauchemar s'éteignait. Je l'avais déjà trouvée tellement forte quand je l'avais vu ainsi, j'en étais béat d'admiration alors que sa faiblesse la bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur au point que j'ai dû...faire ce que j'avais de mieux et de pire à faire.

Je repensais à toutes ces fois où j'avais détraqué le temps, à quel point j'étais coupable dans cette histoire sadique, tout ça par...amitié...pour Chloé. Tout ça pour ma pauvre petite personne qui voyais déjà le cadavre de son amie sur le sol et son propre corps se déshydratant par les larmes.

-Ouais, gare-toi Chloé, répondis-je d'une voix légèrement blasée.

Je ne la regardais pas, mais je savais qu'elle fixait ses yeux sur moi, sans doute avait-elle décelé l'amertume de ma voix.

Le silence régnait de nouveau, ce qui m'arrangeait pour l'instant. Aucun regret, juste de l'amertume.

Nous nous arrêtâmes dans une station-service à l'aube de la nuit, heureusement mis à part les emplettes et les toilettes, il y avait un petit motel pour s'endormir. Chloe ouvrit la boite à gants, sortant une enveloppe remplie à ras-bord. C'était le trésor qu'on avait récolté en tant que bons pirates lors d'une expédition à Blackwell.

-Tu devrais prendre que deux ou trois centaines de dollars, ça devrait aller.

Nous descendîmes de la voiture. J'avais demandé à Chloé d'aller réserver une chambre pour deux dans le motel tandis que moi j'allais chercher de quoi manger. Deux cents dollars pour la chambre et cent pour la nourriture devaient aller.

-Je vais essayer de réserver un grand lit, dit-elle avec un clin d'œil en tentant le ton taquin.

-Je croyais que j'étais maigrichonne, tu me vexes Chloé ! répondis-je sur un ton qui réussissait presque à paraître heureux.

Elle ne répondit rien, même si cela se voyais que ces lèvres tremblaient sous l'envie de dire quelque chose. Elle se ravisa, et fila avec les billets en main en direction du bâtiment au panneau MOTEL luisant aux néons rouges tandis que je pénétrais dans le petit "Supermarket".

Le magasin étant assez grand, environ deux Two Whales et demi, le voir vide de monde était assez surprenant. Les néons qui pendaient au plafond semblaient neufs mais clignotaient lentement, transformant le lieu en un jeu d'ombres chinoises.

Je pris alors rapidement nourriture, boissons, et clopes pour Chloé, et je me rendis à la caisse, vide.

-OHOH ? Il y a quelqu'un ?  
Une voix lointaine répondit affirmativement. Un grand jeune homme d'environ deux ans mon aîné, cheveux cours et barbe de trois jours, s'approcha enfin de moi, une caisse de surgelés dans les bras, et la précipitation dans la voix.

-Désolé, je suis la seule personne qui travaille aujourd'hui, les autres sont en congés, vous permettez quelques minutes ?  
Et il s'éloigna sans avoir eut ma réponse d'un pas pressé.  
Quelques minutes plus tard, voyant qu'il n'était toujours pas revenu, j'explorai un peu le rayons surgelés, et même avec ma veste j'eus froid. Il ne s'y trouvait pas.

Je me mis alors à fouiller tous les rayons et à vérifier à la caisse, dans le doute et au cas-où je pouvais aider, sans grand succès. Quand j'entendis du bruit à l'extérieur. Mon cerveau eut un déclic quand j'entendis Chloé pester violemment.  
Je laissais tomber l'idée d'aider le caissier et rangeai, en pur automatisme et dans l'urgence, mes courses non-payées dans mon sac avant de me ruer vers la voiture.  
Bon, je savais maintenant où était le caissier. Avec trois collègues. Et Chloé.

J'étais restée un peu éloignée, sentant que l'ambiance n'était pas bonne, et tendis l'oreille pour comprendre le déroulé de la discussion.  
-Putain de merde, je te l'ai dit cent fois Ryan que ce n'est pas le bon moment ! pesta Chloé.  
-Che, che, che...soupira le dénommé Ryan qui s'avérait être le caissier, tu es incorrigible.  
-Ça fait quatre ans putain, tu es incapable de tourner la page ?  
Les deux autres rirent. Je ne voyais que leur dos, mais je pouvais dire qu'ils dépassaient à peine Chloé. Taille compensée par leurs muscles discernables de loin. Pas rassurant.  
-Oui, ÇA FAIT QUATRE ANS que tu me dois le fric que je mérite pour les services que je t'ai rendu.  
-Je t'avais dis que je te rembourserai si tu avais fait du bon travail, au final, tu m'as encore plus mis dans la merde qu'autre chose, pauvre con !  
-Je t'arrête tout de suite. "Pauvre", okey, "con"...je bloque un peu. J'ai tellement du mal à croire que tu sois la seule survivante de cette ville de merde, et évidemment, fallait que tu sois l'élue des dieux, n'est-ce pas ?  
Sa voix avait pris un ton vraiment colérique, et alors qu'il s'approchait de Chloé, elle répondit violemment en lui tendant le flingue de David sur la poitrine :  
-Essaye pas de m'approcher, connard. Je ne l'ai pas ton putain de fric.  
À peine paniqué, il répondit d'un ton doucement acide :  
-J'imagine que tout est parti dans le budget capotes, sale traînée ?

Et les trois se mirent à sortir des armes (ou des instruments de torture, au choix) et s'approchèrent lentement et dangereusement de Chloe qui avait l'air pathétique avec son petit flingue.  
-Maintenant, écoute-moi, gaillarde, mes potes t'on vu avec de jolis billets verts dans les mains, alors tu me rembourse les trois mille balles que tu me dois, plus trois mille pour les intérêts, ou sinon on aura pas besoin de ton accord pour passer un bon moment gratuit, traînée.

C'était la phrase qui aurait pu me rendre furieuse et me pousser à arracher les membres de ces porcs un à un. Mais un bruit de fermeture de porte m'avait coupé dans mon élan.  
Un autre mec, au visage non visible, avançait dans ma direction. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il allait faire, mais je savais ce qu'il me voudrait si il me voit. J'étais bloquée, hésitant durant quelques secondes sur ce que je devais faire, mon cerveau me hurlant dans la tête :  
 _ **QU'EST CE QUE JE FAIS ?!**_  
 _ **[A] Aider Chloé, risque de représailles avec les trois agresseurs.  
[B] Neutraliser l'intrus, risque de dommages plus que collatéraux pour Chloé.**_

* * *

 _ **Merci de m'avoir lu, à dans une semaine pour la suite ! Ou à jeudi sur le forum LiS de jeuxvideo point com ;)  
**_

 _ **Chapitre 2 : F*ck the past, f*ck the rules.**_


	2. Chapitre 2: Fuck the past fuck the rules

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Fuck the past, fuck the rules.**_

 ** _[A] Aider Chloé 3 voix  
_** ** _[B] Neutraliser l'intrus AUCUNE voix._**

Mon choix a été rapide, mais l'arrivée de ce type a pu me permettre de remettre mes idées en place, tant mieux, j'aurais sans doute foncé comme une folle vers ces tarés qui nous auraient au minimum assassiné. Un nouveau choix s'offrit à moi, mais chaque chose était en son temps.

Je contournais rapidement, mais silencieusement, la voiture qui me servait de cachette et avançai à pas d'un fils bâtard d'un loup et d'une gazelle pour me retrouver entre un poteau électrique et une barre soutenant un panneau publicitaire (vive les maigres !) tandis que Chloé essayait de maîtriser la situation alors qu'elle me cherchait visiblement du regard.

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait au fil des secondes qui passaient, comme lorsque j'ai pointé le flingue sur Franck dans la décharge, l'autre jour, quand Arcadia Bay...non, ce n'était pas le moment d'y repenser. Chloé a besoin de moi.

Je sortis de mon maigre espace dès qu'un plan fut conçu rapidement. Probabilité que ça réussisse ? Cinq pourcents à tout casser.

Dommage pour moi, le quatrième type était bel et bien de leur côté, probablement un guet. Cet enfoiré avait fait retentir un bruit très fort et strident, un joli sifflet de sportif, qui me força à me boucher les oreilles et aux autres de se retourner. Un air surpris peignait le visage de ce type au nom de soldat alors qu'un sourire pervers astiquait celui de ses deux toutous. Bon, pour défaire les clichés, ils n'étaient pas noirs. Ensuite, alors que dans tous les clichés on voit ce genre de type comme peu attirant et dérangé, eux avaient chacun un visage ni laid ni extrêmement beau et semblaient juste...excités.

L'un des deux courut derrière moi alors que mes mains plaquaient toujours mes oreilles, et passa un de ses bras en entourant mon cou et frôlant ma poitrine, l'autre servant à tenir le couteau qui flirtait méchamment à quelques centimètres de mon cœur. Chloé avait pris un air paniqué, et elle avait compris ce qui se passait. Si je tentais de faire quoi que ce soit, les dommages seraient plus que douloureux.

-Eh, Ryan ! T'as vu ça ? J'ai une belle prise, hein ?

-Ne la laisse-pas s'échapper...oh, voyez-vous cela ? Chloé la rebelle semble soudain avoir peur pour un fil de fer qui voulait nous casser les burnes !

-C'est mon amie, laisse-là partir.

-Oh, je vois, une de tes esclaves...roucoula le pervers.

-Ma _meilleure_ amie.

-Oh...je vois...hé biens, faisons comme à l'époque romaine, un petit échange !

-N'en profite pas pour débiter tes petites récitations de livres d'histoire et laisse Max partir, elle est innocente dans cette histoire !

Je ne pouvais qu'assister à ce, bien que touchant, très mauvais débat, le bras du gaillard et son couteau sale m'empêchant de faire n'importe quoi. Ça et réfléchir à un nouveau plan qui, j'espère, ne s'écroulera pas aussi facilement que cela. Chloé était vraiment dans une impasse et paniquait intérieurement, j'essayais pour nous rassurer toutes les deux, de fixer son regard d'une manière calme et posée.

"Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien, je n'ai pas mal."

Elle semblait avoir reçu le message cinq sur cinq et passa en mode ''comptes à régler".

-Bon, okey, je veux bien discuter, mais seulement si tu m'assures que ton gorille albinos de larbin ne fait pas du mal à m.…Max.

-D'accord, je vois, dit-il dans un rire aigu, Warren ! Laisse la petite esclave respirer, veux-tu ?

QUOI ? Le mec qui me tenait en otage s'appelait Warren ? Putain, s'il y a quelqu'un dans l'au-delà qui écrit mon histoire, il devait soit avoir un coup de génie sadique, soit une panne d'inspiration aiguë ! Le premier qui a le prénom de mon père, le second qui a le nom de mon ami, il suffirait que le troisième se nomme David ou William pour bien clore le spectacle ! Enfin bref, le dénommé Warmen (il était hors de question que je mêle mon meilleur ami avec ça !) avait lâché mon cou, en mettant juste la lame à quelques millimètres de ma gorge.

-Il te faut bien un moyen de pression, Che, ria le soldat, maintenant, parlons business.

-Ça, c'est ma réplique. Et, comme je te l'ai dit, ton fric, je n'en ai pas assez pour te rembourser.

-Voyez-vous cela ! Est-ce vrai, esclave de Chloé numéro 19 ? me demandait-il en se retournant.

-Elle s'appelle MAX.

Là, j'avais un choix à faire, que je conclus rapidement en recyclant l'une de mes précédentes décisions.

-Elle dit vrai. On a que cinq cents dollars dont quatre cents de mes économies après la tempête.

Quelques secondes de silence et d'instigation plus tard, Ryan explosa de colère et s'approcha violemment de Chloé en lui arrachant le pistolet des mains, créant par l'occasion un concert de tirs qui ne touchèrent aucune cible.

-Maintenant Che, tu vas bien m'écouter, maintenant que je sais que tu as mon fric, je ne vais pas te laisser partir sans que tu me l'ais rendu, je ne veux pas avoir l'ardoise de toutes les nuits où tu t'es crue rebelle en baisant n'importe quel mec que tu croisais. Maintenant, dis-moi combien t'a coûté la petite brune, et à chaque fois que tu tenteras de m'arnaquer, ce sera une cicatrice de plus jusqu'au coup final. J'espère qu'elle ne vaut pas grand-chose, sinon j'aurais peur pour son pauvre corps.

On était foutues. On aurait pu rendre le fric, bien qu'il aurait manqué mille billets, et repartir tranquillement. Mais non, on a bien survécu à une tornade, Chloé à la disparition de ses proches et moi à Jefferson, mais on va crever là si on ne s'en sort pas, et il était trop tard pour dire qu'on allait le rembourser, son trip pervers était lancé. Chloé avait maintenant réellement peur

Alors que j'allais, par automatisme et en signe de défaite, lever le bras pour remonter dans le temps, Chloé dit soudainement, pleins de sentiments mêlés dans le regard :

-Elle vaut plus chère qu'un tapin. C'est ma petite-amie.

J'avais failli étouffer en entendant cela, j'aurais voulu poser quelques questions à Chloé ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, mais un regard de sa part suffisait à me faire taire. Elle avait la rage dans le regard, mais également une panique que je n'avais pas vu en elle avant la scène de la Dark Room, une lueur presque désespérée qui se raccrochait à ce qu'elle pouvait. Mais elle n'avait pas réussi à sauver Rachel même en hurlant et en pleurant, seuls les mots et les actes aidaient. Et cela, Chloé l'avait compris.

Devant la stupéfaction générale, elle s'avançait près de moi -ce qui permit au surnommé Warmen de baisser son couteau- avant d'avancer mon visage vers le sien et de m'embrasser. Je fermais les yeux, essayant de faire au moins semblant d'apprécier le moment. Ce fut un tout petit peu plus compliqué que cela.

Vous avez forcément tous entendu parler, via des romans ou des films ou bien des ami.e.s un peu trop fleur bleue, de la foule de sentiments immenses que ressentent l'un et l'autre lors d'un long baiser langoureux n'est-ce pas ? Ici, c'était largement différent : une seule sensation passait dans cette petite séquence de cinq secondes -à tout casser. C'était la tristesse. Durant ce très court instant, j'avais l'impression que Chloé voulait s'excuser, je ne savais pas si c'était à propos de l'instant présent ou de toutes ses actions passées, mais voilà. En à peine une demi-dizaine de secondes, j'avais ressenti toute sa peine et son manque affectif qui la brûlait de l'intérieur, j'avais senti une facette de Chloé qu'elle tentait elle-même d'enterrer sous une tonne de poison. Ai-je aimé ? Le temps seul sait.

J'étais en train de haleter fortement quand le contact se brisa, le regard de Chloé fut durant une seconde rempli de la même tristesse glacée qu'elle venait de partager à une détermination brûlante qui correspondait mieux à la punk que j'avais réappris à connaître.

Elle se retourna alors vers Ryan, et lui dit d'un ton sec et autoritaire :

-J'espère que tu as bien profité du spectacle, vieux pervers, car tu ne nous reverras plus si tu m'écoute. Je suis prête à tout t'expliquer et à trouver un accord si ton sbire la laisse complètement tranquille et qu'il ne tente rien sur elle, car si cela arrive, je n'aurais même pas besoin de ton couteau pour transformer toi et tes esclaves en bouts de viande plus atroce que dans un abattoir. Tu as compris, où je dois te refaire un exemple ?

Ryan fut -agréablement ? - surpris de la réaction de ma "petite amie" et releva la tête vers le sbire soldat Warmen qui obéit toujours à son commandant.

-Warren, mon grand, ne vois-tu pas que tu tourmente une jeune femme en couple ? Installe-là dans la voiture et enchaîne juste ses poignets pour qu'elle ne tente rien. Mais ne la touche pas, soit mignon.

-Bien Ryan...au fait, il est où mon frère ?

-Probablement en train de parler avec son pote étrange...ah il le paye en coke, ça te rappelle des bons souvenirs, Che ?

-Très agréables, dit-elle d'un ton cassant, maintenant, c'est entre toi et moi, soldat.

Je sentis mes mains violemment tirées vers l'arrière et tenues au niveau des poignets, qui se trouvèrent un intérêt soudain et violent.

Warmen n'emmenait vers notre pick-up, à Chloé et moi, et me jeta quasiment sur le siège passager alors qu'il se mettait à l'arrière, approchant donc son visage un peu trop près de ma nuque. Nous étions à une petite centaine de mètre et demi de la scène mais on entendait à peu près tout., et les termes échangés n'étaient absolument pas glorieux. J'essayais de faire le vide dans mon esprit pour essayer de me concentrer sur ce qu'il y avait dans la voiture.

Les cris de Ryan et de Chloé traversaient les vitres du véhicule, et à plusieurs reprises mon cœur avait failli s'arrêter quand la bagarre semblait commencer. Chloé au flingue, et lui au poignard de combat, ce qui aurait pu être inégal, mais vu la vitesse de son adversaire, Chloé aurait eu pas mal de difficultés à le toucher aux points vitaux. Je replongeais alors mon regard vers mes pieds quand mon gardien avait soufflé un peu trop fort dans mon cou.

Une odeur assez spécifique d'alcool me vint au nez, en provenance de l'ouverture béante qui tentait de s'agripper comme une ventouse sur moi. Il avait compris les ordres de son chef, mais il ne comptait bien évidemment pas rester sans une part de gâteau, hein ?

Je bougeais frénétiquement les bras, causant quelques grognements du Warmen, et sentis...la corde se défaire et tomber lamentablement entre mon derrière et le siège. Durant un instant, j'eus l'envie de crier et de faire un acte aussi stylé qu'inutile avant de me raviser et de laisser les mains derrière le dos.

Et là, j'eus une idée quasiment parfaite, mais j'allais devoir faire quelque chose que je hais tellement. Je fermais les yeux, et me visualisais de nouveau sans franche envie la Dark Room du défunt Jefferson, et reprenais le ton que j'avais dans cette salle ironiquement propre.

-M..Monsieur Warren ? demandais-je la voix étouffée par de fausses larmes.

-Oui ? me répondit-il entre deux hoquets, il devait avoir pu plus d'une bière avant ça à mon avis.

-Je...j'ai terriblement soif, et je...je voulais savoir si vous pouviez me passer une bouteille cela serait gentil de votre part.

-Je voudrais bien ma grande, mais il ne reste que cette bouteille et je veux la boire quand ton amie se fera soit dépouiller, soit défoncer.

Je masquais un rictus d'énervement sur mon visage, puis tentai d'une voix "racoleuse" que je maîtrisais mal.

-S'il vous plaît, je vais peut-être mourir aujourd'hui, pourquoi n'aurais-je pas le droit à une ultime gorgée ?

Et là, son regard s'intensifiait, se pliait, me taquinait. Pour au final :

-Bon, allez, tiens, bois.

Et il me tendit la bouteille et me fit boire comme lorsque Jefferson me tenait en otage sur une chaise en bois. Eurk, je hais le goût de l'alcool, heureusement qu'il n'avait mis qu'une petite quantité sinon il m'aurait fait tomber dans un coma éthylique.

Et tout alla vite durant quelques secondes : j'attrapais la bouteille avec les dents et la fit tomber dans mon dos, directement sur les paumes de mes mains, et levai légèrement le bras droit pour remonter un peu dans le temps pour éviter quoi que ce soit de la part du Warmen. Le plan avait marché, je plaquais bien mon dos contre le siège pour cacher la bouteille.

-Euh...je l'ai mise où cette bouteille ? Bah, tant pis.

Je pris ma respiration, faisait le vide, essayais de me voir ailleurs, dans u endroit calme et serein...le phare d'Arcadia Bay était venu en premier. Saleté d'esprit. Seattle se formait difficilement devant moi, à vrai dire, dès que je pensais à un endroit de cette ville que j'adorais, Arcadia Bay venait reprendre possession de ce souvenir, comme pour me dire ''tu as condamné toute ton enfance, laisse-moi prendre mon dernier repas, avant la potence".

J'avais mis un peu trop de temps quand j'entendis le dénommé Ryan hurler furieusement, et mes yeux virent comme premier spectacle dès leur ouverture un feu d'artifices de coups de feu...deux coups de feu. Nous avions, bien évidemment, oubliés de recharger le flingue après l'avoir utilisé plus tôt en journée (une petite histoire d'effrayer les oiseaux, rien de grave) !

Et là, je me mis presque à supplier mon gardien d'un ton pressé :

-Monsieur Warren ! Je...peux vous aider à passer le temps ?

Et merde, mauvaise formulation...quoique vu le regard qu'il me lançait, j'avais sûrement lancé une bonne piste. Je me mis alors à roucouler de la voix, comme dans ces films où le personnage principal -féminin de surcroît- qui utilisait cette technique pour arriver à ses fins y arrivait parfaitement.

-Je sais que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit au monde, mais...

La phrase sonnait mieux en restant en suspens, j'aurais sûrement vomi à cause du mélange de l'alcool avec ce que j'avais en tête.

Il s'approchait un peu plus de moi, son odeur de bière bon marché avec une note de tabac vint agresser mes pauvres petits poumons qui toussaient déjà avec la fumée de Chloé. Un sourire, qui se voulait peut-être séduisant mais qui faisait un peu dérangé, barra le visage de Mermen (faut bien se renouveler de temps en temps). Je me préparais mentalement à ce qui allait suivre.

-T'es sure ? Tu sais, mon patron va me flinguer s'il me surprend, et puis tu n'es pas avec l'autre ?

-Oh, je t'en prie ! Si je suis consentante, tu ne risques rien. Et puis, moi, sortir avec cette pétasse qui baise avec n'importe qui pour du fric après que l'avoir vu serrer mon meilleur ami et ma pire ennemie ? Ça se voit que tu ne connais pas les femmes, mon chou.

-Non, je ne les connais pas, dit-il en faisant une petite moue, disons que j'ai déjà eu une chiée de petites-copines, j'étais tellement maladroit que...je n'arrive pas à me sentir pleinement moi.

Je n'écoutais qu'à moitié ses paroles, aussi sincères ou mièvres soient-elles, en ponctuant à certains moments des ''mon pauvre'' ou "dur" tellement pressés et peu sincères que je me demandais s'il confondait mes paroles avec de l'alcool. Quand il s'arrêtait enfin, coups venant de l'extérieur retentirent et je me pressais de passer à l'étape finale de mon plan en jouant avec ma voix et avec mon maigre corps envers et contre mes habitudes.

-Ah, je crois que ce brave Ryan est en train de l'assommer cette pauvre Chloé, je serais bientôt libre.

-Libre ?

-Tu pensais que c'est un cadeau de voyager avec cette salope ? Non, dans quelques minutes je serai libre, et...tu m'as bien parlé d'un manque affectif ?

-Oui...

-Eh bien, si tu t'approches, je pourrais te donner, comment dire ? Un avant-goût ? Ne fait pas le timide, j'ai bien vu que tu flashais sur moi.

Pitié, passez-moi un sac, je vais vomir !

Et mon plan fonctionna, le pauvre approchait son visage du mien et s'attendait sans doute à ce que je l'embrasse...mais pas la bouteille.

Crâne portant une grosse bosse et verre éclaté trônait en roi sur le Warmen vaincu. En un soupir de soulagement, je passais du côté conducteur et chercha quelque part l'objet qui allait me sortir de là. Et je l'avais trouvé, à sa place. Chloé allait sans doute se remercier plus tard, mais bon.

J'enfonçais la clé dans le contact, et démarrai la voiture en trombe en fonçant vers les deux ennemis. Je ne pris pas le temps de voir tous les détails, j'ouvris la portière à quelques mètres en hurlant à Chloé de sauter. Elle sauta, se cogna l'épaule contre la portière, et s'écrasa violemment sur le siège, ses jambes rentraient suffisamment pour fermer le tout.

Sans perdre une seule seconde, je tournais violemment vers la sortie de la station en voyant dans le rétroviseur deux hommes en colère, dont un soldat qui a dû se prendre une balle à l'épaule, le troisième étant sur la banquette arrière et le quatrième ayant mystérieusement disparu.

-Tu vas bien Chloé ? lui demandais-je.

-Ouais, je...ça va. T'as assurée SuperMax.

Nous avions roulé en silence durant quelques minutes, jusqu'à la sortie de l'autoroute où nous avions laissé mon prétendant dormir derrière un panneau, Chloé ayant été étrangement généreuse en lui laissant juste une bouteille et un bout de cuir pour couverture avant de remonter précipitamment en me demandant de partir.

Étrangement, son expression faciale se rapprochait plus du regret que de la colère. Durant une bonne partie du trajet, elle était restée ainsi accoudée au rebord de la fenêtre en poussant quelques soupirs. Les rôles s'étaient inversés désormais.

-Chloé...qui étaient ces types ?

Elle releva finalement la tête, et sourit.

-Je savais que tu allais me poser cette question un moment ou un autre, Max. Ce type était en gros mon protecteur, au début de ma phase "ado rebelle" quand je commençais à m'éclater comme jamais, autant durant les fêtes que durant ma propre vie, c'était l'une des rares personnes qui m'aidaient financièrement.

-Financièrement ? Il te filait du fric ?

-Non, c'était plus fin que cela. A chaque infraction que je faisais où à chaque plan douteux de weed, il payait à ma place, et j'avais en quelque sorte une ''ardoise" à lui rendre au bout de trois ans. Sauf que ça en fait quatre que je ne lui ai rien rendu.

-Et tu lui devais 6000 dollars ? C'est beaucoup plus qu'avec Franck ! Pourquoi tu as menti ?

-Oui, mais Franck au moins était vivable, lui me harcelait de jour en jour et m'a même proposé de payer en nature.

-Il...t'a proposé...

-Oui, après qu'il m'ait surpris en train d'acheter des capotes lors de ma période "bad boys" il m'a fait plus d'une proposition de tout régler en "une nuit", bien évidemment j'ai refusé. Et je ne l'avais plus revu depuis environ deux ans, tant mieux.

-Et il a sauté sur l'occasion quand il t'a revu, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'avais complètement oublié qu'il gérait cette station à essence, et comme une conne je choisis celle-là. Et évidemment, malgré toute cette semaine de fou, je n'ai pas retenu la leçon en lui mentant. Je...j'ai pensé...enfin bref, je nous ai ENCORE foutus dans une sacrée merde. Et toi, t'as assuré, comme d'habitude.

Sa voix avait prit une saveur plus amère à cause des regrets qu'elle commençait à cumuler depuis le début de cette infernale semaine. Ouais, j'avais ''assuré" comme toujours. J'avais toujours mon pouvoir et ma chance qui arrive et part crescendo et decrescendo en fonction du traumatisme que la vie voulait me donner. Le suicide de Kate et voir Jefferson tuer Chloé sous mes propres yeux étaient les moments les plus durs de ma vie, et mes pouvoirs n'ont servi à absolument rien.

Peut-être que la vie voulait me faire une piqûre de rappel, que ce soit métaphoriquement ou au sens propre, me dire que je n'étais pas omnipotent et que, de toute façon, elle me tient par la peau du cou quoi que je fasse. Fatiguée, je chassai mes pensées d'un coup de main en soupirant à Chloé :

-J'ai juste eu une bonne mémoire. Tu m'avais parlé d'un double de tes clés cachés dans le véhicule au cas-où on te les volerait. J'ai juste eu à fouiller dans la boite à gants et ton double fond s'est brisé comme une plaque de bois.

-Pas bête...très malin, Caulfield ! Et tu as eu besoin de tes pouvoirs ?

-Un peu. Mais je ne l'ai pas vu te tuer, là c'était par sécurité.

Elle hocha de la tête et bascula sa nuque en arrière en courbant le dos, les bruits des os qui craquaient ne me faisait pas plaisir à l'oreille, et soupira :

-Je te laisse conduire, Max, tu n'as pas l'air fatiguée.

-Mange un peu avant, je viens de me souvenir que j'ai mes courses gratuites et le fric dans mon sac. Et non, je suis encore à peu près en forme.

-Cool.

Son regard fixa le plafond, et alors que je crus voir deux larmes perler de ses joues, elle chuchota cette phrase, qui me fit autant plaisir qu'elle tuait encore un peu plus mon esprit bien meurtri :

-Tous les actes ont des conséquences, que disait ma mère. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour lui dire qu'elle avait raison.

Elle souffla un bon coup, baissa la fenêtre pour laisser passer l'air encore frais dans l'habitacle étouffant à cause de notre panique, et croqua nonchalamment son repas en regardant le paysage d'arbres et de clair de Lune passer. Elle murmurait de temps à autres entre deux crocs quelques noms incompréhensibles avec le même regret qui luit dans son regard depuis l'altercation.

Involontairement, je pensais au tout début de notre voyage où nous étions chacune dans la situation inverse. Chloé montrait pour la première fois depuis le début de tout ça son côté le plus fragile, sans filtre ni tabac, juste elle. J'essayais de me mettre à sa place, de comprendre ce qui se passait entre nous et entre tout cela. Nous n'étions ni blanc ni noirs, ni bons ni mauvais.

À notre manière, Chloé et moi étions autant victimes que coupables, autant faibles que fortes et autant soudées l'une à l'autre. Et là, un léger sourire barrait mon visage. Malgré la séparation, malgré nos disputes, malgré les évènements, Chloé et moi avions, à notre manière, réalisé notre rêve.

À notre manière, Chloé et moi étions des pirates.

* * *

Chloé s'était endormie après vingt minutes sans arrêt, et je conduisais toujours en alternant entre la route et elle. J'en profitais pour laisser divulguer des paroles que je n'assumerai sans doute jamais à l'oral comme à l'écrit. À ce moment-là, j'espérais tellement fort qu'elle ne fasse pas de cauchemar ou qu'elle ne se réveille pas immédiatement, elle avait un air tellement...apaisé quand elle dormait.

Mon esprit commençait à voguer sur trop pleins d'idées pour que je puisse tous vous les lister sans en oublier plusieurs entre la tornade, les décombres, les cris, les évènements de cette semaine, Chloé et cette soirée de malade. J'avais sincèrement l'impression que, bien qu'ayant assisté à des évènements durs, je rattrapais quelque chose que j'avais perdu en cinq ans à Seattle en à peine cinq jours.

J'avais peur, j'étais perdue, je me posais des questions, je doutais, je criais et chuchotais, pleurais et riais, aimais et jalousais. J'avais retrouvé entre ces sordides histoire de drogues, d'argent, de meurtres et d'humiliation, ce que j'étais réellement : une enfant. Simple...et innocente. Et tout cela, je l'avais détruit en faveur de la créature aux cheveux bleus qui dormait à côté de moi. Chloé était la seule cordelette qui me rattachait à tout cela.

La dernière fois que j'avais écrit dans mon journal, je me souviens avoir écrit que Chloé était plus que ma meilleure amie. Et c'était le cas, elle valait beaucoup plus que ce simple titre, elle valait plus que cela. Elle valait mieux que tout ce qu'elle avait traversé.

Ça y est, je venais de franchir une barre symbolique dans le cliché des relations amoureuses. Je ne me posais même pas la question en fait, mes sentiments étaient évidents, pas de dilemme sur si c'est normal ou pas, si elle m'aime aussi ou non ou si je vais souffrir si je me rends compte que je m'étais trompé. Le seul dilemme pour moi était de savoir à peu près quand est-ce que j'assumerai de faire plus que traîner avec elle.

Elle se réveilla, coupant court à ma discussion intra-muros, quand j'arrivais enfin à l'abord d'un arrêt de repos. Je ne voulais pas quitter la route encore, je me sentais bien, malgré l'égoïsme de la décision.

-Ça fait combien de temps que tu roules ?

-Deux-trois heures ? On est vers une heure trente du matin ma grande. Bien dormi ?

-Bof. L'altercation avec Ryan m'avait fait rappeler de sales moments.

-Comme la fois où il t'avait grillé quand tu achetais de quoi te protéger ?

-C'est la première qui m'est venue en tête ! J'avais presque oublié toutes les répliques et insultes qui ont suivis après.

Je sentais étrangement la colère monter en moi, comme la fois où Nathan a tenté de...de...j'ai l'air pathétique, non ?

-Du genre ?

-Oh, mieux ne vaut pas que tu sache, petite Max risque de devenir rouge. Bon, okey, arrête de me regarder comme ça, disons pour l'exemple, que l'avant-dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il m'avait demandé si mes "clients" aimaient bien mes services et si je m'étais améliorée. Pour le plus soft des cas.

-T'es sérieuse ?

-Ouais. Ce mec est fou, il aurait pu faire pire que d'agiter un couteau sous tes yeux !

-Sûr...et, Chloé...merci.

Devant son air incrédule, je dus soupirer avant de lui répondre :

-Pour m'avoir sauvée, quand l'autre m'étranglait. Je t'en vaux une.

-Tu rigoles ?! On était carrément quittes même ! Mais évidemment, la super-héroïne a de nouveau revêtu son costume !

-Ouais, dis-je en riant avant que ma bouche ne laisse sortir à voix haute, mais je t'en dois une quand même, pour l'acte.

Bam, silence général dans la voiture avec une moi très gênée et probablement rouge pivoine et une Chloé que je ne regardais pas à cause de la honte de la situation, mais qui devait avoir un magnifique sourire sur le visage.

-On verra, dit-elle simplement, mais en attendant on doit dormir dans cette putain de voiture. Au moins, pas la peine de se disputer la place dans le lit, clama-t-elle en riant.

-Tant mieux, je ne voulais pas te déranger.

-Ah, ça ne m'aurait pas gênée, on a déjà dormi ensemble plusieurs fois tu sais ?

Je souris, elle venait de me ramener environ cinq ou six ans en arrière, lors d'une des nombreuses nuits que je passais chez elle et des réveils qui suivaient, accompagnés par la cuisine de Joyce et les blagues géniales de William. Le bon temps...qu'on a presque pu reproduire parfaitement il y avait quelques jours de cela.

-Ouais, on était tellement crevées à chaque fois après nos bêtises qu'au final on restait à nos places bien sagement.

-Côté droit, côté du capitaine...

-...côté gauche, côté du fidèle second, je m'en souviens.

-Alors, bonne nuit, cap'tain Max !

Je lui souris et la remercia avant de fermer les yeux après avoir passé le siège en position allongée. Je l'entendis alors dire quelques conneries qui font bien sa spécialité :

-C'est juste dommage qu'ici, je ne puisse pas faire ma séance d'entraînement nocturne, j'ai pas de place.

-Tu es en manque d'expérience ou quoi ? lui répondis-je d'un ton taquin.

-Carrément pas, je vais même te dire : je suis tout aussi à l'aise avec les femmes qu'avec les hommes, je pourrais te faire une démonstration si tu veux un jour, répondit-elle avec un sourire au visage.

-On verra, perverse, si on a le temps, répondis-je presque écrevisse.

-Oh non, comment connais-tu mon surnom Chérie ? C'était mon petit secret ! criait-elle alors d'une splendide voix de fausset imitant le fausset.

Nous éclatâmes de rire, mon estomac contracté me faisant mal sans que je ne m'en rende compte.

Et, soudainement, le sommeil me gagna en un bâillement de phacochère. Je fermais maintenant les yeux en poussant un certain soupir de soulagement et en sentant mes muscles se détendre un peu. C'était la première nuit que je passais dans la voiture, et sûrement pas le dernier, mais sur le moment, je ne me posais aucune question.

Quelques minutes plus tard, alors que j'allais basculer dans le pays des songes, je sentais mes cheveux bouger. Puis un contact. La main qui passait dans ma chevelure allait un peu nulle part, des fois s'arrêtait, d'autres fois suivait le long des cheveux jusqu'aux pointes. Le traitement que m'offrait Chloé était fabuleux, des vibrations d'extase remontaient le long de mon dos et sortaient par ma bouche sous forme de soupir. Et je l'entendis parler, d'une voix douce et pleines d'idées et de sous-entendus autant fabuleuses que tordues :

-Je vais te prouver, ma petite Max, que je peux moi-aussi arrêter le temps le cours d'une nuit, ou de deux, ou de plusieurs. Car on a tout le temps qu'il nous faudra, et tant que tu seras là, tout ira bien. On aura le temps qu'il nous faille et qu'on veuille, pour toujours...

-...et à jamais, ne pus-je m'empêcher de terminer presque dans un grognement.

Le noir se fit plus intense.

* * *

 **La tornade. De nouveau. Encore cette enfoirée qui m'avait cassé la tête durant cinq jours et six nuits. Je pouvais l'entendre gronder dans mon cerveau, je pouvais la sentir se déferler contre les parois de mon crâne qui se détruisaient sous un geyser de sang et d'éclat d'os, je voulais la voir face à moi, l'affronter si tel était le destin. Je me sentais seule et démunie, comme une orpheline en manque d'affection, comme une pauvre petite bête de foire qui attisait tantôt la pitié, tantôt la haine des autres. Je savais que je n'étais ni intelligente, ni altruiste, ni bête, ni manichéen. J'avais littéralement fait le vide.**

 **Mes yeux s'ouvrirent avec grande peine, elles semblaient soudées ou cousues entre elles, devant un néant de blanc semblable à celle de la Dark Room de mon prof décérébré avec son éclairage trop similaire...beaucoup trop similaire.**

 **Ma vue s'éclaircissait au fil des secondes et mes sens revirent. Je me trouvais bel et bien dans cette Dark Room dont les détails étaient encore gravés profondément dans ma pauvre petite tête, mais pas de Jefferson en vue. À la place j'avais le droit, en étant exactement dans la même position que lors de la dernière séance de mon professeur, à mon propre alter-ego habillée de ma manière habituelle.**

 **Je hais en général de me voir dans un miroir, non pas par honte mais plutôt par gêne, alors voir mon propre clone sourire sadiquement avec un verre rempli à la main devant moi était carrément le mindfuck total.**

 **-Salut, comme on se retrouve, hein ?**

 **-Que...qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Où est Jefferson ?**

 **-Ravi de savoir qu'on commence sur de bons termes. Bien, ce cher Jefferson est mort. Ou en prison, je ne sais pas...et puis on s'en fout n'est-ce pas ? Je suis là pour TOI ce soir.**

 **-Ravi de savoir que je fais attention à moi-même. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Je suis déjà assez tourmenté comme cela !**

 **-Oh, ça y est, Maxine nous refait sa petite paranoïa ! Mais, crois-moi ou non, je suis là pour t'aider.**

 **La version ''. dark'' de moi se rapprocha, et arracha les liens qui se retenaient prisonnier avec quelques cris de douleur en même temps.**

 **-Vois-tu, Maxine, la dernière fois j'ai été trop brusque avec toi, le message n'est pas bien rentré. Alors, je me suis dit que, comme pour ta chère petite punk, tu risques de te rebeller face à quelque chose que tu entendras de moi-même...je te laisse un choix. Tu sais faire au moins ça, hein, choisir et prendre des photos à tout bout de champ.**

 **Je ne répondis rien.**

 **-Oh...la photographie...magnifique cet endroit, n'est-ce pas ? Sur la forme en tous cas, tu rêverais d'avoir tant de matériel, pas vrai ? Tant de moyens pour accomplir de grandes choses, hein ? Ah, non, sauf que mademoiselle Maxine Caulfield n'est pas matérialiste, c'est vrai ! C'est une artiste...**

 **Sa voix, ma propre voix, était remplie d'une fourberie et d'une ironie acerbe et empoisonnante qui commençait à éreinter mes poumons et à accélérer mon rythme cardiaque de manière exponentielle. Je pus finalement me lever, et le décor changea devant moi. La température baissait, le tonnerre grondait, la pluie me trempait. La température augmentait, le silence régnait, et le soleil me brûlait. En même temps.**

 **J'avais face à moi le panorama d'Arcadia Bay que je connaissais tant depuis le pic du phare que je n'avais que trop vu ces derniers temps. Et, comment vous dire...la scène était coupée littéralement en deux. La première partie, qui montrait principalement Blackwell et les alentours sous un ciel gris orageux et le bruit assourdissant de la tempête, était clairement ce que j'avais vu avec Chloé à** ** _ce_** **moment-là. L'autre partie, allant de la ville jusqu'au port et à la plage, était l'extrême opposé de par le calme mortuaire qui s'était installé sous le soleil protecteur d'Automne qui arrivait un peu trop tard sauf si le soleil s'est reconverti en employé de morgue et en bâtiments.**

 **-Tu as face à toi deux passages différents de cette histoire. Je sais que tu n'as pas osé regarder de tes propres yeux le carnage que tu as commis aussi bien pendant qu'après ton choix de sauver ta chère et sale punk. Mais je te laisse l'occasion de te rattraper de deux manières : soit tu reviens durant la tornade, et tu pourras voir et savoir quelles ont été les ultimes pensées de tes amis défunts ou disparu durant ton fabuleux génocide, tu pourras même essayer de jouer une dernière fois la psychologue à tes propres yeux mais tu ne sauras rien de ce qui leur est arrivé. Ou alors, tu esquive la tempête et tu visites la ville morte où tu pourras voir qui a survécu, qui est mort et tout ce que tu veux, mais tu ne pourras subir uniquement que leur colère et leur haine, rien de plus, rien de moins. Pas de lumière, pas d'obscurité, pas de héros, pas de vilain. Juste toi. Et ce que tu es. Mais comment veux-tu voir la réalité, Maxine ? En jouant l'héroïne comme durant toute la semaine ou en étant lâche comme en jalousant ou stigmatisant les autres ?**

 **Deux visions que je connaissais, deux propositions possibles pour un choix pervers et fourbe, qui allait forcément m'apporter autant de bien que de mal, du pur sadisme dans toute sa splendeur.**

 **Inévitablement, je pensais à Jefferson et au derniers cours que j'ai eu de lui, sur le principe de clair-obscur, Diane Arbus et compagnie. Ça représentait ce qu'il était, un démon pervers enrobé d'une tête et d'une voix angélique pour plaire à tout le monde. Étais-je réellement comme lui ? Peut-être, en fin de compte.**

 **Je pris ma respiration, et m'avançai du côté :**

 ** _CHOIX TRÈS IMPORTANT POUR LA SUITE, CHOISISSEZ BIEN_**

 ** _[A] Clair (pas de tornade)_**

 ** _[B] Obscur (pleine tempête)_**


	3. Chapitre 3 : A wonderful dream

**_CHAPITRE 3 : A wonderful dream..._**

 ** _[A] Clair : 3 voix_**

 ** _[B] Obscur AUCUNE voix_**

 **...clair.**

 **-Cela ne m'étonne à peine, venant de toi, retentissait ma propre voix en écho alors que je m'enfonçais dans mon rêve comme dans une photographie. Un flash blanc de longue durée plus tard, mes yeux purent enfin s'ouvrir sur ce que j'avais enfanté contre mon gré.**

 **Debout sur le pic du phare, le panorama d'Arcadia Bay détruit venait improprement violer ma pauvre rétine qui s'était pourtant préparée à cela. Toute la partie allant de la plage jusqu'au centre-ville était qu'un tas de bois, de métal et de ciment écrasé ridiculement à terre comme un château de sable d'enfant écrasé par le pied d'un adulte immature. Plusieurs véhicules formaient une sorte d'accouplement étrange, certains étaient à l'envers, d'autres voguaient sur le toit d'un train, encore d'autres roulaient dans l'eau, pour au final donner une sorte d'orgie d'étrangeté où s'accouplait tout ce que la tornade avait bien voulu faire rencontrer.**

 **Les bois qui surplombaient le cimetière vivant n'étaient pas plus en forme que la ville : les troncs étaient arrachés en deux dans n'importe quel sens, tantôt à la manière d'un bûcheron, tantôt à la manière d'une feuille de papier. Le feuillage vert à la fois vif et sombre avait quasiment disparu, laissant la plupart des habitants de ces bois presque nus. Et enfin, je vis Blackwell.**

 **En fait, non, je n'ai pas vu Blackwell. Car il n'y en avait plus. Rien à ajouter.**

 **Tous ces éléments morbides et chaotiques se liaient que trop bien, et pire se magnifiaient dans leur beauté insalubre comme sur un tableau de Picasso ou une photographie de...de Jefferson (ne dites à personne que j'ai fait cette analogie s'il vous plaît). La tornade était plus qu'une erreur du temps, un enfant de monstre, ou un détraquage de la nature. C'était la Mort, enfant d'un être aux pouvoirs surnaturels qui pouvait faire le bon, comme le mauvais, qui pouvait créer l'Élysée comme la boîte de Pandore.**

 **Je descendis lentement du pic, par la voie que j'avais prise avec Chloé vers la fin de l'orage, après s'être cachés dans le phare qui était resté debout, alors que je ne pouvais rien dire dans mon état d'effroi et de tristesse. Chloé s'était montrée extrêmement forte comme à chaque fois, et m'avait sans doute sauvé la conscience.**

 **De près la ville semblait encore plus fantomatique que vue d'en haut, lorsqu'on remarquait les semblants de fondations qui étaient restés debout malgré le passage de la tornade, on pouvait presque espérer un combat de la Vie au milieu de tout ce drame. Ou du moins, un combat maquillé. Je me mis en quête d'êtres vivants dans cette jungle de débris, par espoir d'avoir la conscience tranquille ou d'humanité je ne sais pas, mais le cœur n'y était franchement pas.**

 **J'errais dans la ville presque comme une âme en peine, cela ne m'aurait à peine étonné d'entendre une sirène chanter une mélodie de désespoir d'une voix autant envoûtante qu'émouvante. A la place, j'entendis des pleurs, comme dans un autre rêve. Je me tournais soudainement, et vis la figure floue d'une de mes amies en train de pleurer. Ses habits opaques n'arrivaient pas à cacher sa transparence.**

 **-Kate ?**

 **La voir pleurer était une immense torture, un coup dans l'âme et une piqûre de rappel sur ce que Jefferson et Blackwell avaient fait sur elle. Elle semblait si...morte. Des larmes commençaient à venir inévitablement.**

 **-Non...non, pas toi...**

 **-Elle est magnifique cette ville, hein, Maxine ? La mort, ça rend tout plus beau, quand on sait ce qu'il y avait avant.**

 **-Kate...je t'en prie...dis-moi que tu es en vie, suppliai-je en m'approchant d'elle.**

 **Ma main voulut lui toucher l'épaule pur s'assurer qu'elle était au moins là, au moins réelle. Elle traversa son être comme de la brume.**

 **-Oh...non...Kate...**

 **-Tout est beau ici, tout se meurt, n'est-ce pas ? Tu es magnifique Maxine, je me sens hideuse.**

 **Sa voix, si calme et douce d'habitude, me glaça le sang qui se déversait en cascade dans mon corps en attendant de sortir quelque part, une porte d'ascenseur peut-être, mon nez sûrement. Son regard était à la fois doux et froid, son sourire était d'un malsain inhabituel.**

 **-Une reine est toujours plus belle que ses sujets, n'est-ce pas ? demandait-elle avec un sifflement effrayant.**

 **-Kate, tu ne peux pas mourir, pas après tout ce que tu as vaincu, pas après que tu...**

 **-...que tu aies lâché cette tornade sur nous ? Je ne suis pas un ange comme toi, Maxine, je meurs, comme tout le monde.**

 **Et elle se volatilisa, me laissant là, au milieu de rien, n'ayant que mes larmes pour parler. Kate était morte...je l'avais tué, comme d'autres personnes, et je le réalisai à ce moment précis. J'étais une meurtrière, comme Nathan avait failli l'être dans ces foutues chiottes.**

 **Je n'avais pas fait que condamner une zone par amour (on ne va pas se le cacher plus longtemps) pour Chloé, j'avais créé littéralement un génocide, un massacre. Tous les éléments me l'annonçaient : les oiseaux et les baleines, la neige et l'éclipse, Rachel et la double-Lune. Tout annonçait que j'allais faire quelque chose de tragique et d'illogique, autant moralement que mathématiquement.**

 **Une vie pour des dizaines. C'était inégal, vie ou mort, destruction ou sauvetage.**

 **Je poursuivais mon exploration macabre, espérant ne rien trouver de plus. Des cadavres faisaient la manche auprès des bâtiments en lambeaux dans des rivières de sang. Certains visages que je ne connaissais que trop dormaient paisiblement sur le sol, au milieu de tout ce cauchemar. Leurs derniers instants étaient sans doute les pires qu'on puisse imaginer, mais je m'efforçais à espérer que certains couples se soient rejoints, que d'autres ont pu accomplir une ultime volonté ou un ultime exploit.**

 **Soudainement, alors que devait penser que j'avais trop d'optimisme, une piqûre de rappel se planta dans mon dos.**

 **-Oh...non...**

 **Les larmes me venaient aux yeux et mes lèvres brûlaient devant ce bâtiment-là, le dernier que j'avais vu encore debout avant mon ultime voyage dans le temps, nouveau cadavre au milieu du carnaval d'animaux morts qui l'entourait.**

 **Le Two Whales explosé coulait sous le cadavre de, comme une nouvelle touche d'humour au milieu de cette sale situation, deux baleines. Quelques flaques de sang puantes ruisselaient de l'ancien restaurant, dont une venant de la cervelle éclatée qui dépassait de la tête de Pompidou ayant vaincu les débris brûlés et me donnant envie de vomir. L'espoir que j'avais de voir Franck, Joyce et Warren en vie venait d'être réduit à l'état du diner.**

 **Les larmes se firent plus franches que jamais, j'avais désormais sur la conscience la mort de la mère de ma complice -le sera-t-elle toujours d'ailleurs après cela ? - et celui que je considérais comme mon meilleur ami. Meilleur ami avec qui le temps m'a laissé le temps de lui laisser un seul baiser, dont je n'étais moi-même pas sûr de sa signification.**

 **-Joyce...Franck...Warren...je...oh mon dieu, je suis tellement horrible ! me lamentais-je.**

 **-C'est un euphémisme, retentit une voix masculine derrière moi.**

 **Surprise, je vis devant moi une fois mes larmes séchées mon ami qui me regardait d'un air à la fois colérique et attristé. Je ne me souviens plus vraiment du nombre de secondes où nous étions restés ainsi en se fixant l'un l'autre en attendant que n'importe qui ait le courage de parler.**

 **-Warren...tu...es mort...**

 **-Oui, Maxine, je ne suis plus en vie.**

 **-Max. Jamais Maxine et tu le sais.**

 **-Je le savais. De mon vivant, dit-il l'amertume dans la voix.**

 **Et il se retourna, se préparant à s'en aller au loin, ce que je refusais. Mon bras passait de nouveau au travers de son dos comme avec Kate tel de la fumée, mais Warren m'adressa un regard étrangement outragé.**

 **-Warren, reste, s'il te plaît...**

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, sincèrement ? Je crois que tout est clair, toute la ville a été détruite et nous n'arrivons pas à trouver le repos, Maxine, tu devrais nous lâcher, dit-il d'une voix à la fois ferme mais qui transpirait d'une certaine pitié.**

 **-Justement, moi non plus je n'arrive pas à m'y trouver Warren, je suis perdue dans mes idées. Aide-moi, je t'en prie !**

 **-Je ne peux pas t'aider, tu as fait un choix et tu t'es mise à l'abri, qu'est-ce que tu veux que je te dise de plus ? Que tu peux toujours remonter le temps jusqu'à quand tu veux pour réparer cela ?**

 **-Co.…comment tu le sais, Warren, pour mon pouvoir ?**

 **Il soupira, et me répondit d'une voix quasiment monotone :**

 **-Le temps, c'est compliqué Maxine, et le mien est terminé.**

 **-Prends-en encore un peu alors, je t'en prie ! Tu...es...**

 **Je voulais lui dire que c'était mon meilleur ami. Que _c'était_ oui, car j'avais osé lui planter un poignard dans le dos, comme à toute cette fichue ville. Pourquoi voudrait-il me laisser encore un peu de temps alors que j'étais la cause de la fin du sien en voyageant des centaines de fois dans celui de tout le monde ? Encore une fois, mon égoïsme alimentait ma honte et ma culpabilité. Celle du survivant.**

 **Alors, dans un mouvement désespéré, je me rapprochais encore de lui en tendant le bras pour lui toucher l'épaule, qu'il revienne quelques instants, qu'il remonte un tout petit peu le temps. J'avais tellement besoin d'aide, je ne pouvais pas me contenter de boire ces paroles comme de l'alcool, ce que je haïssais du plus haut point. Un essai. Deux essais.**

 **-Tu es mon meilleur ami Warren. Je sais que tu dois sans doute me haïr après ce que j'ai fait, mais je veux juste te parler, une dernière fois, le suppliai-je en larmes.**

 **Trois essais, quatre essais.**

 **-Max...**

 **Je m'approchais encore, la distance entre nous se rétrécissait de plus en plus, je voulais battre les règles de, c'était mon cauchemar après tout ! Cinq, six...Warren s'éloignait, se rapprochait, hésitait, et quand je tentais une ultime fois de lui toucher l'épaule...**

 **-Warren, je t'en prie !**

 **...ma main ne traversa pas. Au septième essai.**

 **Libéré d'un fardeau, je me laissais volontairement tomber en pleurant dans les bras de mon défunt ami, qui intensifia l'étreinte chaleureuse. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir lui parler de nouveau. Sa respiration était lourde et pesante, mais elle me soulageait tellement.**

 **-Allons-nous asseoir, Max, je crois qu'on devrait parler.**

 **Je hochais de la tête, et me dirigeai avec le bras entourant les épaules de mon ami vers un coin pas trop abîmé pour discuter. Un petit carré de terre presque propre offrit notre cadeau, que nous acceptâmes sans rechigner.**

 **-Alors...tu m'en veux Warren ?**

 **-Pour être franc, oui, je t'en veux. Mais je te comprends, j'aurais sûrement fait pareil, à ta place.**

 **-C'était un coup de tête Warren, une saute d'humeur de ma part, je suis sincèrement désolée que tu ais dû mourir comme cela.**

 **Un faible sourire peigna son visage.**

 **-En fait, à vrai dire...j'avais une chance pour m'en sortir.**

 **Devant mon air incrédule, il dut répondre :**

 **-En fait, nous nous étions réfugiés dans le Two Whales avec Joyce, la propriétaire, et Franck Bowers le dealer. Lorsque j'ai vu des morceaux énormes de bâtiments s'envoler et du feu s'approcher du bâtiment à cause d'une flaque d'huile, j'ai invité tout le monde à sortir, Joyce en première. Et je me suis retrouvé coincé sous les débris alors que Joyce insistait pour assurer notre sécurité, ce fut la dernière personne à qui j'ai adressé la parole de mon vivant, puis j'ai entendu un grand BOUM et je me sentais soudainement plus léger après cela.**

 **A cette annonce, deux sentiments principaux retentirent dans mon cœur : une joie immense additionné à un espoir revigoré à l'annonce de la possible survie de Joyce, et une incroyable fierté envers mon ami qui avait conclu sa vie dans un acte héroïque. Un héros du quotidien qui se révèle dans les situations les plus désespérées...face au monstre qui l'avait tué.**

 **-Warren, c'est tragique...mais je suis fière de toi, sincèrement, encore une fois tu as réussi à m'épater !**

 **-Merci Mad-Max. Je t'ai épaté, hein ? Pour une fois que je ne fais pas exprès...**

 **Sa phrase en suspens me faisait directement penser à deux évènements en particulier : ceux où il m'avait défendu contre Nathan, et lors de ces deux évènements ma pauvre petite personne était resté en retrait aux évènements. SuperMax qu'il disait...**

 **Et cela me faisait aussi penser aux rapports que j'ai envers lui. Il était toujours amoureux de moi, ce qui n'était pas vraiment réciproque pour être honnête, et cela se voyait. Comment pouvait-il supporter encore le fait de me parler après tous les coups bas que je lui ai fait ?**

 **-Je sais, Graham, je sais. Désolée de ne pas avoir été, comment dire...**

 **-Directe ?**

 **-Non, sincère.**

 **Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'explications, il se leva, et me tendis la main en me disant amicalement :**

 **-Viens, on va voir des amis.**

* * *

 **PARTIE 2**

 **Nous marchions tranquillement dans les rues vides d'Arcadia Bay, mes bras étaient croisés sur ma poitrine pour me protéger de la brise fraîche qui venait d'arriver (oui, je ne me pose même pas la question du pourquoi je ressentais le chaud et le froid en plein milieu d'un rêve) tandis que Warren me lançait timidement quelque unes de ses fameuses blagues de geek que j'appréciais tant. Cela faisait du bien, au milieu d'un cauchemar de se sentir apaisé, j'avais l'impression de tirer un énorme doigt d'honneur à la logique.**

 **-Tu es stupide, riais-je à l'une de ses énièmes blagues qu'un pirate geek seul pouvait comprendre.**

 **-Si tu le dis, mais je t'ai quand même sauvé deux fois la vie, pour un bonobo, on a vu pire !**

 **Je ne vais pas vous rechanter la chanson, au bout d'un moment, vous avez compris que mes sentiments dansaient n'importe comment. Warren avait vu mon visage fixant le regard du sol, et semblait le regretter profondément. Il se claqua le visage de la paume de la main et maugréa d'une voix rauque**

 **-Putain, même mort je galère avec les filles, Max...**

 **-Warren, ne dit rien s'il te plaît, ça m'aiderait.**

 **-Non.**

 **Pardon ? Un soupir d'agacement sortit enfin de la bouche de Warren qui se gênait à peine de le cacher.**

 **-Max, au bout d'un moment, tu commences réellement à me faire penser que tu regrettes ton choix.**

 **-C...comment ça Warren ? Tu penses que je commence JUSTE A PEINE de regretter...ah, tu le pense vraiment ?**

 **Il hochait de la tête de manière très significative, le regard dur.**

 **-Sincèrement, Max, même si je suis nul avec les filles et que je suis plus scientifique qu'artistique et tout ce que tu sais, je sais reconnaître des sentiments. C'était évident Max que tu choisisses ton amie Chloé au lieu de toute la ville, c'était écrit.**

 **-Warren, ce n'était pas écrit…**

 **-Laisse-moi finir. Imagine, on pose souvent la question à notre entourage "si tu devais faire cela ou sauver l'élue de ton cœur, que ferais-tu ?" et toi, tu as eu l'occasion de le faire. Le choix a dû, et j'en n'en doute pas là-dessus, être horriblement dur comme tout ce que tu as pu traverser tout le long de cette semaine.**

 **-Warren, tu use trop ta salive, tu sais que je...**

 **-Que tu es têtue ? Que je tombe à fond dans le cliché et dans le mièvre ? Je le sais, mais on n'est pas dans une fiction même si cela aurait pu l'être, ici tu as obtenu un vrai pouvoir, un don, et une malédiction.**

 **-Je sais, Warren, ce stupide pouvoir de remonter dans le temps n'as rien permis du tout, même pas à sauver Kate, même pas à honorer la mémoire de Rachel Amber, même pas de sauver tout le monde ! Je n'ai pu sauver qu'une seule personne, celle que j'avais de plus abandonné durant cinq ans ! Warren, je...je n'arrive pas à assumer ce que j'ai fait.**

 **-Bon, on va faire plus simple...répond-moi simplement sincèrement, okey ?**

 **-Okey.**

 **-J'aime mieux cela, bref. A quel point Chloé est importante pour toi ?**

 **Je déglutis ma salive, la discussion allait sincèrement devenir embarrassante. Le regard de Warren ne brillait pas spécialement de jalousie et la colère semblait avoir disparu. J'avais enfin pris ma décision au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion complexes.**

 **-C'est...c'est plus que ma meilleure amie. Je l'aime.**

 **-Je vois, répondit Warren en essayant de ne laisser transparaître aucun signe de faiblesse, es-tu heureuse d'être avec elle ?**

 **-Oui, j'ai passé une des meilleures et des pires semaines de ma vie en même temps. C'est compliqué, c'est flou, mais c'est ça que j'ai adoré. L'aventure.**

 **-Bien, dit-il avec un sourire qui commençait à naître du coin des lèvres, avant-dernière question, penses-tu avoir été égoïste et te sens-tu horrible ?**

 **Je pris encore quelques secondes pour répondre. Oui, j'avais été extrêmement égoïste en condamnant cette ville à la mort, d'avoir laissé la maison de mes treize premières années de vie partir en fumée par pur envie. "L'envie est un pêcher" que disait la Bible, si cela était vrai, la punition avait été Arcadia Bay. Oui, j'ai été monstrueuse.**

 **-Oui. J'ai honte d'être ce que je suis.**

 **Lueur de colère dans les yeux de Warren, j'avais fait un faux mouvement, comme d'habitude avec moi.**

 **-Tu n'as pas à avoir honte Max. Durant le court laps de temps qu'on a partagé ensemble, j'ai vu à quel point tu étais une fille extraordinaire.**

 **-Tu m'aimais Warren, comment pourrais-je te croire ?**

 **-Eh bien, extraordinaire ne veut pas dire "parfaite". Oui, tu es têtue, oui des fois tu jugeais les gens, oui tu es parfois plutôt égoïste. Mais tu as quelque chose qui te différencie de tous les humains, Mad-Max. Tu as l'envie de faire le bien, dès le départ tu as voulu faire le bien autour de toi, avec ton pouvoir tu as essayé d'aider tout le monde, tu t'es donnée à fond, tu as souffert et pleuré en même temps que ton amie lors de votre enquête, vous avez eu peur, mais vous -et toi surtout- avez tenus bon. Tu as même essayé de comprendre Victoria ou Nathan que tout le monde haïssait...**

 **A partir de là, le rêve était devenu carrément devenu un conte, à l'évocation des noms des morts, ils apparaissaient derrière Warren. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que dans quelques instants, nous pourrions faire une photo de classe.**

 **-Tu as aidé les couples en difficultés, de Juliet à Dana, certes tu ne les avais pas ces fichus pouvoirs mais tu as sauvé Kate, tu as honoré la mémoire d'une innocente, tu as arrêté un criminel, tu as sauvé plusieurs fois ton amie, tu l'as aidée et soutenue. Tu n'es peut-être pas une super-héroïne Max, tu es peut-être pas parfaite, tu es égoïste certes, mais vu tout ce que tu as donné pour toutes ces personnes ici, du rêve d'avoir un exemple à suivre au service le plus intime, tu es un humain. Un fantastique être humain. Tu es Maxine Caulfield.**

 **Il se décala, et les ultimes larmes que contenaient mon corps sortirent en trombe devant le spectacle qui se déroulait sous mes yeux. C'était incroyable et inimaginable, fantastique et impossible, mais c'était vrai -du moins, comme dans un rêve.**

 **-Vous...je...suis désolée...**

 **Toutes mes victimes se tenaient devant moi et me regardaient d'un air...compatissant ? Kate avait repris son magnifique sourire habituel, Victoria avait laissé son maquillage de mesquinerie pour opter quelque chose de plus sincère et naturel, mes pensées imaginèrent bizarrement qu'elle était sans doute plus belle en souriant (sûrement un délire), Nathan semblait sincèrement désolé, deux larmes venaient perler ses yeux alors que Victoria le prenait dans ses bras.**

 **Juliet, Dana, Brooke, Stella, Courtney et tous les résidents de Blackwell me regardaient d'un air chaleureux. Oui, chaleureux, venant de Courtney (même dans la mort elle obéirait à Victoria, quel beau couple !). Les habitants d'Arcadia Bay étaient aux abonnés absents, tant mieux. Mon cœur se serra en voyant Samuel et son sourire apaisé, Mme Grant et son air habituel de scientifique affirmée, Ray Wels qui se montrait sous un visage moins dur, plus humain.**

 **Je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter de pleurer.**

 **-Mon dieu...oh mon dieu, je suis désolée, tellement, tellement désolée...vous n'auriez pas dû mourir, c'était beaucoup trop tôt ! Je...je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez tous là, à me fixer comme si j'avais sauvé quelqu'un...ce que j'ai fait, mais...je me perds dans mes mots, c'est horrible !**

 **Je pris une pause pour respirer.**

 **-Excusez-moi pour ça. Vous avez sans doute grandi ici où vous êtes venus ici pour votre avenir, par pour être les proies d'un jeu malsain. Je jouais avec le temps, et je...je vous ai entraîné là-dedans sans que vous le sachiez. Alyssa, j'ai pu t'aider uniquement avec mon pouvoir et c'était l'une des rares choses que j'avais l'impression de bien faire. Taylor, Dana, Juliet, désolée d'avoir été une fouineuse dans vos vies, je n'ai jamais voulu que vous...que vous ne vous sentiez trahis. Kate, toi que j'avais vu sur ce putain de toit au bord de l'irréparable, comment ai-je pu te laisser mourir ainsi ? Alors que tu étais allongée dans un lit d'hôpital et sans défense ? Vous tous...je suis...je suis...**

 **-Terriblement humaine, retentit Kate.**

 **-Tu viens de nous prouver Max que tu sais avoir du remord et t'excuser, enchaîna Alyssa.**

 **-Tu es la preuve vivante de ce qu'est l'humanité, Max, à la fois beau et effrayant, attachant et repoussant, continua une voix que je ne reconnus pas.**

 **-Tu as été une amie géniale, une magnifique confidente, une experte en enquête, un ninja, une héroïne, un exemple, un rêve éveillé. Tu as besoin de l'entendre Max, car tu ne parles tellement pas que tes oreilles en pâtissent. Tu es Arcadia Bay, tu es Blackwell, tu es tout ce que n'importe qui peut être, continuèrent un torrent de voix, une muraille de soutien, un mémorial de guerre.**

 **-Tu es humaine, tu as des défauts. Et tu sais lequel est ton plus gros, affirma Warren.**

 **-Le fait que je sois têtue ?**

 **-Non.**

 **-Mes sales impressions de tout avoir à porter sur les épaules ?**

 **-Non.**

 **Je stoppais mes propositions inutiles, et les regardèrent tous. Je voyais plus que de la peine et du soulagement, je voyais dans certains un autre regard. C'était cliché, je haïssais cela, mais il y a encore quelques minutes, je détestais mes choix.**

 **-Je suis égoïste, clamais-je enfin, oui, je le suis. Je...j'ai condamné cette ville pour une seule personne, certes, j'ai hésité beaucoup sur ce choix, certes, j'ai fait ami-ami avec certains, certes. Mais j'étais surtout une grosse égoïste, qui agissait par envie de rencontres, par envies d'amitiés et de connaissances. Je ne suis pas matérialiste, je ne suis pas mesquine, je ne suis rien de tous les défauts que je voyais au travers des miens. Jalouse et égocentrique, ce sont des mots que j'attribuerais à Chloé normalement, mais je vois que c'est aussi mon cas. Je ne voulais pas la puissance, mais les relations et la reconnaissance des plus "puissants" de l'école. J'ai sacrifié une ville par amitié, par amour pour ma meilleure amie parce que je voulais la garder auprès de moi, parce que je ne voyais pas comment ma vie pouvait avancer après tout cela. Je suis humaine, car je suis égoïste. Et vous, vous arrivez à me pardonner ? Peut-être est-ce juste une folie de mon esprit ? Sans doute, avec doutes, je ne sais pas. Mais j'ai fait un choix, et même si j'ai mal au cœur rien que d'y penser...je l'assume complètement.**

 **Vagues de sourires et applaudissements auraient été de trop. Juste des félicitations retentirent, des pleurs et des sourires. Juste ce que je voulais : je ne voulais pas être une star, juste avoir mon moment de reconnaissance, de ce que je suis, de ce que je représente et de ce que j'aime. Inévitablement, je voulus sortir mon appareil photo...et il apparut dans mes mains. Rien à dire.**

 **Un clic et un flash, et une photo jaillit du mécanisme qui fut automatiquement rangé dans ma poche _._**

 **-Max, je crois qu'il est temps de partir, dit soudainement Warren d'un ton doux.**

 **Je hochais de la tête, et lançai un ultime regard à la foule dressée devant moi. Une foule de souvenirs, ceux qu'il ne fallait pas oublier, ceux qui faisaient ce qui était Arcadia Bay. Soudainement, je remarquai que quelques personnes que je connaissais étaient encore en vie, ils n'étaient pas présents dans la foule.**

 **-Joyce...elle est en vie, et...David ? murmurai-je.**

 **Ces deux-là vivaient. Je devais retrouver Chloé et lui dire ça ! C'était obligatoire, vision fausse ou pas !**

 **Je me retournai vers Warren, le pris une dernière fois dans mes bras et l'embrassa sur la joue, au coin des lèvres.**

 **-Merci Warren. Repose-toi bien, Docteur.**

 **-Et toi, essaye de rester en vie, Super-Mad-Max ! disait-il avec un soupçon de surprise dans la voix.**

 **Je me mis à courir vers le phare, sans me retourner. Il fallait tourner la page et laisser Arcadia Bay se reposer. Je devais laisser Warren se reposer.**

* * *

 **PARTIE 3.**

 **Note à moi-même : éviter de courir sur trois kilomètres lorsqu'il y en a deux en montée aiguë.**

 **Cela fait, reprenons là où j'en étais : je courrais en direction du phare d'une vitesse que je ne connaissais pas encore, forçant le passage aux obstacles qui me gênaient, sautant au-dessus des cadavres. Ce fût sans doute la montée la plus longue de ma vie.**

 **Une fois la barrière métallique naturelle franchie, je me permis une pause pour laisser ma poitrine se reposer en même temps que mes jambes. Cette parcelle du flanc, je ne la connaissais que trop bien. Je pense même que c'est là que tout avait commencé.**

 **Le panneau "Lighthouse" tenait toujours debout, les gravures encore présentes bien que gorgées d'eau, la terre était boueuse et les troncs d'arbres étaient à terre, rétrécissant l'épaisseur du passage pour rejoindre le phare. Heureusement que, quelques temps plus tôt j'avais trouvé un moyen de contourner le bordel.**

 **Mon regard se fixa sur le dernier chemin menant au phare et sur la biche fantomatique que j'avais vue au moins une dizaine de fois depuis le début de cette semaine s'approchant de moi lentement, me tournant autour, me fixant d'un regard d'abord craintif qui devenait doux et enfin amical, et enfin se fondre sur moi comme si j'aspirais la fumée d'une cigarette.**

 **Je pris une grande bouffée d'air, greffais de moi-même un large sourire et enfin me lançai vers le phare où m'attendait de bonnes connaissances à moi. Je fus à peine surprise de la présence ici de cette jeune blonde aux yeux noisette qui reflétaient tant d'espoir et d'avenir et de ce haut blagueur roux au sourire amusant.**

 **-Bonjour Rachel, bonjour William.**

 **-Bonjour Max, ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te rencontrer, mais nous avons assez peu de temps.**

 **-Ironiquement, je pourrais avoir tout le temps du monde...**

 **-On sait, rétorqua gentiment William, tu es une extraordinaire personne Max.**

 **Ma tête oscillait entre les deux personnes, tantôt je voulais m'adresser à l'un, tantôt à l'autre. Au final ma voix se tourna vers le roux dont je porte le sang sur les mains depuis plus longtemps que tout cela.**

 **-William, je suis tellement désolée de ne pas avoir fait d'efforts avec Chloé durant cinq ans. Je, j'ai été horrible avec elle. Rachel, merci d'avoir été un soutien pour elle au milieu de tout ça.**

 **La dernière s'approcha de moi et me pris les mains, étonnement chaudes et rassurantes, et me disait avec toute la sincérité du monde ces quelques mots.**

 **-Max Caulfield...tu sais déjà ce que je vais te dire, mais le message ne semble pas être rentré dans la tête : tu es la meilleure amie de Chloé, tu es revenue après tant de temps et tu as été son support.**

 **-Tu as été son ange.**

 **-Et toi tu l'es actuellement. Ça fait toute la différence. Je ne veux pas faire de grand discours Max, je veux juste que tu sache...que je suis triste de ne pas t'avoir connu de mon vivant, on aurait sûrement pu être de grandes amies.**

 **-Tu parles, je t'aurais jalousé encore plus.**

 **-Tu m'aurais volé Chloé, alors à ce stade, je pense qu'on est quittes.**

 **Ça faisait bizarre de rire avec une morte, sans savoir si on délirait ou si c'était réel, mais c'était une expérience géniale. Elle me prit amicalement et brièvement dans les bras avant de se retirer avec un grand sourire sur le visage, un sourire chaleureux.**

 **-Tu resteras dans nos mémoires, Rachel. Tu as déjà été vengée mais jamais ton souvenir partira, je te le promets, lui dis-je en me retournant vers William.**

 **Il me donnait toujours son petit sourire en coin, je lui sautai presque dans les bras en le revoyant.**

 **-William...je suis...enfin tu le sais. C'est horrible que tu aies dû partir ainsi.**

 **-Mais je suis toujours là.**

 **-Dans nos mémoires et dans nos souvenirs, le plus beau cadeau que tu ais fait, c'est ce que Joyce avait dit quand je l'ai revue. Je pense qu'elle a survécu, elle et David, son nouveau mari.**

 **-Tant mieux alors, si elle a toujours de quoi la soutenir et lui donner ce qu'elle mérite, alors je ne regrette pas d'être mort. Je sais ce que Chloé a traversé, et même si je ne lui excuse pas absolument tout ce qu'elle a fait, je la comprends et lui pardonne.**

 **-Même mort tu es quelqu'un de merveilleux, dis-je avec un soupçon de fierté dans la voix et les larmes (car j'en avais encore, oui) aux yeux. Je...Rachel, William, je sens que je n'ai plus de temps alors je vais faire vite. Je ne vous promets absolument pas que Chloé ne vivra pas d'autres emmerdes, ni qu'elle ne souffrira plus. Je ne peux pas vous promettre que tout ira parfaitement bien et que le reste de notre vie sera parfaite. Je vous promets juste de faire tout ce que je peux, je ferais tout ce que je peux pour la rendre heureuse et en vie. Je...resterai avec elle. Pour Toujours. Comme vous resterez dans ma mémoire. Je le jure.**

 **Enfin, tout allait se terminer. Je fixais une ultime fois le panorama d'Arcadia Bay, les couleurs douces du couchant rendaient le paysage pourtant glauque bien plus chaleureux, comme si la Vie revenait au milieu de la Mort. C'est ce que je venais sûrement de vivre, durant ces cinq jours : une renaissance, une recréation. J'avais retrouvé mon enfance, j'avais traversé l'adolescence, et maintenant, je commence à devenir adulte.**

 **Si Dieu avait créé le Monde en sept jours, moi j'allais reconstruire le mien en une semaine. J'adressais enfin un ultime regard à Rachel et à William, aperçut un petit papillon bleu bien familier voler jusqu'en haut du phare, et me sentis plus légère.**

 **-Adieu, et, merci pour tout.**

 **J'étais transportée alors que mes yeux se fermaient, et ma propre voix tinta dans mes oreilles :**

 **-Tu as compris la leçon. Tu devrais être tranquille pour un bout de temps, mais si tu reviens sur tes pas, on se reverra.**

Le noir tomba.

Le réveil fut nettement plus doux par rapport à ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Je me sentais couchée sur le dos, mes bras détendus le long de mon buste, le corps un peu relevé et un contact tiède qui dansait sur ma joue et dans mes cheveux. Je pliais lentement mes articulations, sentant petit-à-petit mes sens revenir, pour être un peu plus confortablement installé.

Le petit intrus sur ma peau me faisait frissonner, il courrait doucement sur ma peau comme une plume grattant une feuille de papier, des fois visitait le cou et la nuque, de temps en temps se perdait dans mes cheveux, et frôlait mes lèvres. Cet instant était à la fois agréable et troublant, chaque petit détail semblait passer au radar au contact de cet objet magique dont je devinais les reliefs et les aspérités.

Je sentais aussi que ma tête était plaquée sur une zone plutôt douce, un peu dure en dessous, et bougeant à un rythme particulier : très calme, relaxant, loin de tout danger. Ma respiration ne pouvait alors s'empêcher de se caler sur ce rythme bien trop confortable pour que je ne le fasse pas.

Mes yeux ne voulaient pas s'ouvrir, par peur de briser cet instant, mais durent le faire doucement contre leur volonté. Le regard bleu de Chloé traversa alors le mien, et je réalisai alors la position dans laquelle j'étais : allongée sur les deux sièges, le corps contre celui de Chloé, l'oreille posée au-dessus de sa poitrine -m'empêchant donc d'entendre son rythme cardiaque- et sa main posée tendrement sur mon visage.

Je me sentis légèrement rougir, d'autant plus que Chloé avait adopté un sourire que je voyais assez rarement sur ses lèvres, entre la tendresse et l'envie.

-Salut Super-Max. Tu as passé une bonne nuit ?

-Très bonne, dis-je avec un soupçon de gêne.

-J'espère, sinon je me sentirai pas mal vexé, ria-t-elle.

Et ce fût-là que je pris l'initiative.

Alors que Chloé riait, fière de sa petite réussite à la bataille, je commençais à passer mes mains derrière son cou en m'agrippant à sa nuque et la forçant doucement à se baisser. Et là, les sourires s'inversèrent en même temps que les couleurs du visage et Chloé arbora un regard de surprise et bégaya alors que nos visages étaient bien trop proche pour un simple contact amical :

-Max…que...qu'est-ce que tu fous ?

-Quelque chose que je devais faire le plus vite possible. Tant que je le voulais.

Je sentais sa respiration battre la peau de mon visage, saccadée et impatiente, son sourire était passé d'une certaine panique à une nouvelle forme de tendresse qui, sans être flagrant, changeait beaucoup son visage. Nous étions séparées que de quelques secondes, que je préférais raccourcir. Chloé n'y opposa aucune résistance.

La première fois fût un défi, la seconde fois fût par nécessité, celle-là était lourde de sens. Je n'étais absolument pas habituée à ce genre d'instant mais je voulais donner au moins tout ce que je pouvais. Chloé intensifia le contact, ce qui faillit me déranger mais qui se révéla au final nettement plus agréable. Mon cœur semblait fondre d'un nouveau sens que je n'avais jamais connu, ma respiration se mêlait à celle de mon amie et mes muscles alternaient entre un choc électrique et la détente. Chloé m'avait dit la veille qu'elle avait de l'expérience dans certains domaines, elle ne m'avait pas dit que dans ce domaine-là elle était experte !

Nous rompîmes le contact au bout de deux longues minutes. J'étais sans doute rouge écrevisse et une tornade d'émotions ravageait mon cerveau, mais une certaine fierté trônait dans mon cœur. J'avais embrassé ma meilleure amie, non pas par défi, mais par envie.

-Wow, je répète ce que j'ai dit dans la chambre : t'es putain de hardcore Max !

-Chloé...je...

-Je sais Max. Tu l'as déjà dit environ vingt fois cette semaine. Moi aussi. Allez, va prendre une douche, il y en a là-bas, on a de quoi bien parler je crois.

Je lui souris et m'appétais à sortir de la voiture pour éliminer l'odeur de transpiration nocturne qui me collait à la peau avant que Chloé ne me redonne un bref baiser sur les lèvres.

-Eh, ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Tu vas devoir t'y habituer !

Je sortis. Oui, on allait devoir parler de pas mal de choses...

Quelques minutes plus tard, cheveux trempés et sourire aux lèvres, nous étions sur la route en suivant la seule direction que le chemin traçait.

Je voulais mettre Chloé au courant de la survie de Joyce, mais je n'étais pas sure moi-même de la véracité de la chose. Avais-je juste rêvé en fantasmant une fin parfaite où tout allait pour le mieux, ou le temps était-il quelque chose de suffisamment étrange pour que tout cela ait été réel ? J'essayais de ne pas me prendre la tête sur cette satanée nuit, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Chloé intervint à mon secours.

-Tu as l'air occupée...

-Je...je réfléchis à tout un ras de choses.

-Tu as une idée d'où aller ?

-Eh bien en fait, j'ai eu l'idée de retourner en terrain connu, voir des visages familiers.

-Oh...tu veux aller à Seattle, c'est ça ? Ryan et Vanessa vont toujours bien ?

Une petite seconde de gêne et de honte intervint dans mon esprit. Oui, mes parents allaient bien alors que Chloé avait -selon elle- perdue toute sa famille. Avais-je dit que j'étais égoïste sur les bords ?

Je toussai un peu, en essayant de faire passer cette situation inconfortable.

-Oui, ils vont bien...tout comme Joyce, j'en suis sûre.

-Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle, mais j'ai réfléchi cette nuit Max.

-Ah bon ?

Elle reprit une bouffée de cigarette et soupira en laissant la fumée sortir lentement.

-Tu marmonnais quelques noms dans ton sommeil : "Warren" "Kate" "Joyce" principalement. Je n'ai pas forcément l'envie de savoir ce dont tu as rêvé, c'est personnel, mais ça a commencé à me faire réfléchir, à faire un peu le point. Et...j'ai repensé aux évènements d'hier. Et là, j'avais vraiment compris à quel point j'empoisonnais ma vie. Je savais déjà que je merdais avant, mais ce n'est que maintenant, quand je suis vraiment seule et sans repères, quand on me lance dans le bain de la vie alors que je me suis pas mis en tenue...que je comprends à quel point j'ai été merdique, avec mes proches, avec ma santé, ma sexualité et trop de choses pour que je puisse tous les citer.

-Mais tu n'es pas seule, Chloé.

-Oui, Max. Ça change un grand nombre de choses. On est deux dans la même merde, on partage le même passé et un parcours différent. J'oserai dire que...t'es un peu un exemple pour moi, Max.

-Je ne suis l'exemple de personne Chloé, je ne suis pas la plus parfaite des femmes sur Terre, et tu le sais, sur beaucoup de points, on est pareil l'une et l'autre.

-Eh bien ça annonce du beau pour notre suite !

-Ne commence pas à divaguer.

-Pardon. Tu vois, ça c'est l'une des choses qui me pourrissent : je prends trop de choses comme étant un jeu, je me crois encore étant gamine, ce qui est le cas sur des aspects que je ne remarquais pas encore jusque-là. Je crois que j'ai juste peur d'avoir gâché notre futur avec mon passé. Tu dis que tu as tué notre enfance, mais je pense juste que tu nous permets de tourner la page, d'essayer de ne plus regarder en arrière et d'avancer. D'oublier nos erreurs et nos disputes pour se reconstruire. De panser les blessures pour mieux guérir. Pour s'aimer, s'aider, se disputer, se réconcilier encore et encore dans le futur, je veux aller de l'avant et renaître.

Dieu avait créé la Terre en six jours et s'est reposé le septième, Chloé et moi avions reconstruit le nôtre sur le même laps de temps. Mais nous n'étions que le matin du sixième jour, et nous avions eu directions. Soit on fonçait directement à Seattle pour voir mes parents et contacter Joyce là-bas, ou nous allions d'abord...nan, je déconne. Notre route était toute tracée, une bouffée de liberté commençait à me fouetter le visage.

-Avançons alors, Chloé. Je te l'ai dit et promis, je serai avec toi pour toujours.

-Et à jamais ?

-Et à jamais.

Elle sourit, me donna un baiser furtif sur les lèvres -j'allais rapidement m'y habituer- et hurla :

-Let's Go Seattle ! Ready for the future !

Et elle alluma l'autoradio, mettant une de ces musiques que j'appréciais tant. Je me demandais alors durant une seconde ce que je devais faire une fois arrivées à Seattle.

 ** _A : Appeler Joyce depuis un téléphone public, loin des Caulfield_**

 ** _B : Appeler Joyce depuis la maison des Caulfield, en présence de la famille._**

 ** _Chapitre 4 : ...for living like renegades._**


	4. Chaptire 4 : For living like renegades

**AVANT-PROPOS :**

 **Ce chapitre comporte à certains instants des remarques insultantes et dégradantes envers la population homosexuelle sous couverts de paroles provenant d'une personne prêchant des paroles se voulant religieuses.**

 **La décision de faire figurer ces termes dans un cadre de fiction, de cohérence avec l'intrigue et les personnages et de critique ne représente pas l'avis de l'auteur par rapport à ces personnes et ces croyances.**

 **L'auteur défends d'ailleurs les droits et valeurs des homosexuels et encourage à la normalisation et l'acceptation de cette orientation sexuelle dans la société ET en profite également pour faire remarquer qu'il est envers aucune religion ou courant de pensée du moment qu'elle défend l'amour du prochain ou essaye de faire le bien ou d'avancer les mentalités de manière positive (étant lui-même musulman).**

 **Merci de votre compréhension, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 4 : ...for living like renegades_**

 ** _PARTIE 1 : The Airport_**

 ** _A : Loin des Caulfield. 3 Votes_**

 ** _B : Avec les Caulfield. 1 Vote._**

Faisons une ellipse de quelques jours si vous le voulez bien, les quelques jours passés dans la voiture étaient trop fades pour qu'il y ait un intérêt à vous le conter. Chloé était impatiente durant tout le voyage, elle était même prête à rouler jusqu'à la porte de mes parents ! Ce fût quand on réalisait que notre argent partait un peu vite entre l'essence, la bouffe, les clopes et les vêtements (car on n'avait pas pris de vêtements de rechanges pour la survie, on puait le goret au bout de quelques jours) qu'on comprit que nous devions prendre l'avion.

Heureusement, il nous restait encore, comment dire, pas mal de monnaie, mais on n'aurait pas pu survivre jusqu'à là-bas sans pratiquer l'auto cannibalisme, nous prîmes alors l'aéroport qui était censé m'amener à ma nouvelle vie la première fois, qui se trouvait à environ quelques heures d'Arcadia Bay.

Nous étions donc dans le hall d'attente aux alentours de seize heure trente de l'après-midi avec nos billets classe économique en main, notre avion devait partir dans une heure à peu près. Je jetais régulièrement un œil aux journaux placés sur la table devant moi ou ceux dans les mains des autres passagers. _GRANDE TORNADE MORTELLE POUR ARCADIA BAY, PHÉNOMÈNE MÉTÉOROLOGIQUE OU HASARD MALHEUREUX ?_

Saletés de journaux, quand ils ont raison ils arrivent quand même à nous faire chier. Enfin bref, je quittais ce monde étrange qu'est l'actualité dans le monde -où on pouvait tout de même passer des résultats des Prix Nobel à ceux d'un séisme- et vis que Chloé avait pris un air assez crispé depuis quelques minutes.

-Tu vas bien Chloé ? Tu trembles.

-Je vais bien...ce...c'est juste...

-Le stress ? Car c'est la première fois que tu quittes l'Oregon ?

Elle hocha affirmativement, et précipitamment, de la tête.

-Je...tu sais où puis-je trouver un téléphone ?

-Euh, attends...là-bas, il y en a un.

Elle me remercia et s'en alla gravement, tandis que je lui emboîtais le pas. Elle s'arrêta au niveau d'une grosse colonne blanche aux panneaux de plastiques et néons verts où un téléphone et un clavier étaient figés. Elle prit le conduit et le plaça à son oreille, mais ses doigts ne semblaient pas vouloir composer le numéro.

Chloé avait pris l'initiative de prendre le numéro du centre hospitalier le plus proche de l'ancienne ville pour pouvoir appeler dès qu'un téléphone se montrerait.

-Chloé.

-Max, je sais ce que tu vas dire...je vais me lancer.

Elle composa le numéro et s'ensuivit une profonde discussion à base de "Oui" et de "D'accord" mis à part la phrase :

-Bonjour, je suis Chloé Price, une proche de Joyce Price et de David Mensen qui se trouvaient à Arcadia Bay durant la tempête, pouvez-vous me dire dans quel état sont-ils ?

Ce fût sans doute la phrase la plus dure qu'elle ait dû à sortir de sa vie, mais elle se devait de garder un ton calme -malgré sa voix qui s'envolait de temps en temps- durant les dix longues minutes de la conversation. Et enfin sortit la phrase :

-Oui je vous rappellerai. Merci madame Young.

Et elle raccrocha.

-Maman...ils l'ont retrouvé, mais rien n'est sûr. Au moins elle n'est pas handicapée gravement si elle a survécu, dit-elle avec une dureté exemplaire dans la voix.

Et nous allâmes à nos sièges pour s'asseoir. Aucun son ne sortit de nos bouches durant les quelques longues minutes qui suivaient l'appel. Je décidai alors de briser ce silence troublant.

-Et...et David ?

-Il va bien, dit-elle dans un soupir, il s'en est sorti avec cette saloperie de Dark-Room. Il doit culpabiliser un peu, mais pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je ne lui en veux pas.

La dernière partie de la phrase a réussi à me faire oublier les flashs et la voix perverse de Jefferson qui me revenaient à l'oreille aux nom "Dark Room" -j'allais sûrement en faire des crises de paniques et des terreurs nocturnes, c'est obligatoire- en me donnant une bouffée d'espoir.

Si Chloé était prête à accepter David, c'est qu'elle a vraiment réfléchi dans la voiture. Je ne connaîtrai jamais ses pensées durant cette nuit, mais pour une fois, je n'ai pas envie de fouiner.

-Max, écoute-moi bien s'il te plaît. Je vais rappeler l'hôpital tout à l'heure, une fois arrivés à Seattle, et je ne veux pas les appeler auprès de tes parents, ce serait un mauvais coup pour eux. S'il arrive quelque chose de grave...si j'apprends que ma mère est morte...je ne veux pas que tu remontes dans le temps pour amorcer la bombe.

-Je...comprends Chloé.

-Tu comprends plus vite maintenant, tant mieux. Si maman est morte, s'il se passe quoi que ce soit, je sais que je vais avoir mal, crier, pleurer, haïr tout le monde y compris moi-même, mais je veux tourner la page. On n'arrivera pas à faire quoi que ce soit si on reste enfermé dans les couloirs du temps, alors, s'il arrive quoi que ce soit, aide-moi et je t'aiderai en retour.

Je dois l'avouer : c'était une belle preuve de maturité de sa part. Je voulais lui répondre que j'en étais déjà pleinement consciente et que j'étais plus ravie qu'autre chose qu'on ait les mêmes idées...mais je lui répondis par un simple :

-Promis Chloé, j'essayerai de ne pas me morfondre.

Elle se détendit et put enfin s'asseoir tranquillement sur sa chaise, elle prit un journal qui ne parlait pas de la ville (l'un des seuls, ce genre de magazine un peu vieux) et se mit à lire en essayant d'être intéressée par ce que disaient les journalistes (quel métier étrange quand même).

-Alors, Chloé, tu prévois quoi quand on arrivera à Seattle ? Mis à part rendre visite à mes parents ?

-Ben déjà...

-Ne me fait pas la vanne du coming-out sinon tu vas connaître le goût de tes cheveux, l'avertis-je.

-Ah, dit-elle un peu déstabilisée, tu me connais un peu trop bien on dirait.

-Oui. Sinon, plus sérieusement ?

-Ben, comme je suis déscolarisée, je pense que je vais en chier pour trouver du boulot, mais je vais me démerder...sinon, tu peux faire l'homme fort qui ramène le gibier à la maison tandis que la pauvre femme au foyer s'occupe de préparer le festoyer et de garder les enfants, dit-elle sur un ton moyenâgeux.

-Arrête, je vais me sentir insulté, dis-je en riant, et puis, on verra plus tard pour les gosses.

Un problème à la fois s'il vous plaît, on en est pas encore là.

-Et toi, que comptes-tu faire ?

-Je pense que je vais recommencer des études, plus humbles, et sûrement au vert. C'est bien le vert.

-Ouais...c'est sympa.

-Je ne parle pas de ce qu'il y a eu dans tes clopes, obsédée !

Elle se mit à rire franchement, je dus la calmer car je voyais que certaines personnes la jugeaient comme folle au regard.

-On a beaucoup de choses à faire et à prévoir nom d'un chien, souffla Chloé, avec le reste du fric qu'on a...il faudrait investir dans le marché du pétrole pour que ça marche ! En encore !

-Ouais...c'est l'aventure quoi, un vol au-dessus de l'inconnu, une vie de pirates !

Un énorme sourire se figea sur son visage, et me dit d'un ton mêlant rire et excitation :

-C'est pour ça que j't'aime, toi !

Et elle se pencha pour me donner une légère bise sur la joue (on était en plein public et je lui avais fait part de mon inconfort) quand une vielle dame intervint en clamant d'une voix forte et pleine de fougue saupoudrée d'un léger accent européen :

-Bonjour mesdames ! Avez-vous entendu parler de notre mouvement ?

Elle portait un chandail rouge et un pantalon blanc (qui faisait office de moule à la brioche à ce qui lui servait de cul) avec une grosse inscription en rose tellement illisible que je ne peux pas vous le retranscrire. J'avais une drôle d'impression sur ce qui allait arriver. Chloé semblait avoir compris également.

-Non madame, vous militez pour une cause ?

-Oui, et très noble ! J'ai tellement honte envers mon pays quand je vois que je suis obligée de crier pour faire entendre l'évidence !

-Ah ? Vous voulez parler d'écologie ?

-Non.

-D'économie ?

-Non

-Social ?

Elle hocha affirmativement de la tête ultra vivement. Elle semblait déterminée dans ses idées, ce qui semblait être vraiment sympa.

-Ah, bien ! Et quel est votre combat ?

-Eh bien, sachez que je suis une représentante l'Union Judéo-Chrétienne des Droits du Mariage Pur.

Ça sent la grosse merde...bon, fallait s'y attendre en même temps : un des articles montrait une foule manifestant dans la rue avec des banderoles aux mots bien fleuris.

-Le mariage tel qu'il est a été protégé durant longtemps par nos Saintes Tritures (normalement c'est "écritures" mais j'aime bien ce mot là aussi) et par les lois de notre beau pays, mais tout a changé il y a SIX MOIS ! Notre président a décidé d'autoriser les...les...ces erreurs de Dieu...

-Homosexuels ?

-Oui, si vous préférez, ceux-là ont le droit de s'unir et d'adopter comme des êtres saints ! Cela fait des siècles qu'on les voyait à leur juste valeur : des rebuts de la société qui ne servent qu'à augmenter le nombre d'humains sur terre sans qu'ils puissent eux-mêmes en faire ! Interdits par Dieu lui-même ! Vous rendez-vous compte du monde dans lequel on vit ?

-Oh oui, soupirais-je en ayant une autre pensée en tête, je dois juste sortir de chez moi pour me rendre compte de la situation du monde. Mais à propos des homos, tant qu'ils ne me crachent pas au visage qu'ils le sont tout le temps et qu'ils ne me gênent pas, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Chloé me lançait un regard incompris, qui se transforma en éclair de lucidité. Mieux valait avoir une discussion délicate au lieu de créer un scandale.

-Ma pauvre, vous êtes si jeune et si innocente, je suis désolée que vous ayez dû vivre ici, disait-elle d'un ton presque sincère -ce qui avait failli me toucher mais je butais étrangement sur le mot "innocente".

-Merci...désolée de la gêne, mais disons que je ne suis pas vraiment religieuse.

-Cela ne m'importe peu, tu sembles être un esprit simple, j'espère que tu trouveras quelqu'un de bien pour toi.

Je vis un léger sourire espiègle apparaître au coin des lèvres de Chloé, il allait se passer quelque chose sans aucun doute possible.

-J'ai déjà quelqu'un, merci de vous soucier de moi.

-Ah...ces jeunes, soupirait-elle d'un ton attendrie, impatients...

-Si vous le dites...Et il me semble que vous ne vous échauffez pas un peu trop ? C'est encore illégal ce genre de mariage dans l'Oregon.

-Ça avance petit-à-petit ma pauvre, tout d'abord on saccage les valeurs de la famille sainte et du mariage, et ensuite on hypnotise la jeunesse qui…

Je vais bénévolement vous épargner l'éloge de la jeunesse qu'elle a débitée à partir de là devant un public aussi attentif qu'il y avait de vie dans Arcadia Bay à l'heure actuelle où se mêlaient nostalgie et regrets. Vous auriez deviné quel type de regrets je sous-entends n'est-ce pas ? En gros, cette femme était un peu un mélange de tous les clichés sur les religieux sur pattes : contre tout ce qui n'est pas naturel et des commandements de Dieu, pour une éducation religieuse et tout le bordel. Si Kate Marsh était Dieu, cette dame serait le KKK -en grossissant un peu les traits.

Chloé était partie aux toilettes durant le discours avec un état plutôt nauséeux, cela ne l'aidait pas vraiment avec la fameuse discussion au téléphone, tandis que moi j'essayais de raisonner la vielle sorcière, qui s'appelait d'ailleurs Adèle à ma grande surprise.

-Je pense que je vais devoir vous quitter, mon avion va partir et je pense que...

-...que votre "ami" arrive, je vois. J'espère qu'on se reverra et que vous soutiendrez un peu notre mission. D'ailleurs, où se trouve cette personne, histoire que je puisse lui dire à quel point je vous trouve sympathique ?

-Elle est là, clama Chloé qui arrivait comme un screamer et qui ne se gêna pas de m'embrasser au milieu des regards qui s'étaient orientés sur nous comme des caméras.

Je crus entendre un bruit de flash a loin, mais je n'y pensais pas trop. Une fois le baiser terminé, Chloé se retourna vers la vielle femme qui nous regardait d'un air outré et clama d'une voix faussement tendre :

-Je vous remercie de vous en être occupée Madame, elle a tendance à parler avec n'importe qui, mais comme elle l'a dit nous devons partir, alors je vous souhaite un bon vol et une bonne manifestation -moi non plus je n'aime pas trop les flics. Bonne journée.

Adèle se retourna, visage rouge furibonde et sûrement avec l'envie de vomir, et s'enfuit d'une vitesse bien étonnante pour une quinquagénaire. Une vague de rires et d'applaudissement retentit dans le hall tandis que Chloé riait et se courbait d'une manière théâtrale. Aucune honte et aucune gêne n'intervenait dans ce contexte. Ça fait du bien de savoir qu'on peut s'intégrer facilement (n'est-ce pas du sarcasme ?) !

-T'es malade, riais-je, t'es une énorme malade !

-Et pourtant je viens d'éloigner un cancer ! Aller, prends les sacs, fait une bise à ton public, l'enregistrement commence.

Je pris les sacs puis mon vol, après avoir souri à deux ou trois enfants qui nous disait "Bravo Madame !"Au revoir Oregon, on se reverra peut-être un jour.

* * *

 ** _PARTIE 2 : Back to the past_**

Un vol plus tard, nous étions enfin arrivées dans ce labyrinthe qu'était l'aéroport de Seattle-Tacoma, l'un des plus grands des USA et le plus grand de l'État de Washington (au fait, s'il y a des francophones qui ont eu un système de compréhension des langues et dialectes comme celui du TARDIS, il y a un État qui s'appelle Washington et une ville qui se nomme pareil, sauf les lettres DC et le fait que c'est la capitale).

Chloé avait réussi. Elle avait quitté Arcadia Bay pour commencer une nouvelle vie, et le stress combiné à la surprise était parfaitement lisible sur son visage. Elle devait rappeler l'hôpital de West Bay (la ville la plus proche d'Arcadia) et encaisser la nouvelle, peu importe laquelle.

Certains adolescents de notre âge paniqueraient de telle manière en cherchant juste leur nom sur une fine ligne au milieu de centaines d'autres sur une feuille tandis qu'un seul coup de fil procurait cette même sensation dans le cœur de Chloé.

-Max, appelle un taxi. Je vais trouver un téléphone.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers le parking de la zone, dans l'espoir de trouver un taxi rapidement. Ce fût le téléphone qui répondit à notre appel, puis...

-Chloé...regarde. Notre voiture.

Le pick-up se tenait là, tranquillement, dans son état telle qu'elle lorsque nous l'avions laissé au parking de l'aéroport, juste à côté du téléphone public. Une petite feuille de papier aux couleurs de notre compagnie d'avion était coincée sur le pare-brise sous un essuie-glace, qui n'y trônait plus à peine quelques secondes plus tard.

-Ça dit quoi Chloé ?

-C'est juste la compagnie qui a intégré le transport de notre véhicule dans le prix de notre billet. Je ne sais pas vraiment comment ils ont pu le faire, mais ce n'est pas vraiment grave.

Je hochais de la tête et Chloé se rua sur le combiné de téléphone.

-Max, tiens, rentre dans la voiture, je...je dois...

-Je comprends. Je me mets à la place passager.

Elle hocha affirmativement la tête et je fis comme nous avions conclu. Les longues minutes qui avaient suivi semblaient interminables et pesantes, dans un silence quasi-mortuaire, mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure et mon cerveau carburait à la honte et à la peur. J'étais devenu un écrivain, imaginant tous les scénarios possibles et imaginables, en creusant dans les fondements les plus pessimistes et les plus apocalyptiques pouvant suivre cet appel. La peur de souffrir, la peur de la solitude, la crainte de la colère, l'angoisse de perdre un amour.

Je me mis à prier, car même si je ne suis pas croyante il m'arrive de prier envers quelqu'un que je ne connaissais pas mais qui me soulageait à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse m'entendre, pour Joyce et David. Pour Arcadia Bay et mon enfance. Pour Chloé et pour moi.

Je me remémorais une des phrases de Kate, lors d'une soirée tranquille où nous parlions sans problèmes, quand on avait évoqué nos attentes et notre effroi. C'est par là où j'ai su qu'on allait devenir amies.

-Si un jour, quand tu te mets à pleurer ou à rire, à angoisser et à espérer, à parler dans le vide à quelqu'un que tu connais ou non, peu importe tes idées, il faut vaincre ce qui nous arrive et les ennuis qui nous tombent dessus et avancer. Écrire une nouvelle page de notre histoire sans avoir peur de la fin.

C'est ce qu'elle avait fait, c'est ce que je voulais faire.

Chloé entra brutalement dans la voiture, l'air pâle au visage. Elle s'écroula sous les larmes.

-Chloé ! Tu...

-Elle s'en est sortie Max… elle s'en est sortie, mais elle est dans le coma. Entre la vie et la mort, coincée dans le temps ! réussit-elle à dire avec sa voix noyée par l'émotion et tremblante de je-ne-sais-quoi.

C'était un entre-deux. Un coup que le destin avait prévu et calculé, plus sadique que la mort et plus triste que la vie. Un coup de génie maléfique parfait, un piège tordu tel un Jigsaw de ses premières années, une perfection à la Hitchcock/Spielberg/Tarantino.

Je la pris dans mes bras et entrepris de la calmer doucement, à la bercer comme elle l'avait fait lors de notre séance de tir, je lui susurrais que tout allait bien se passer et que Joyce allait forcément se réveiller, que ce n'était qu'une nuit de sommeil. Une nuit d'hiver, longue, mais pas infinie. Je tentais toutes les manières qui me venaient naturellement à l'esprit : la main qui courrait, la voix qui berçait (presque chantait), les promesses qui revenaient, les chastes baisers, les pleurs contrôlés et une immense sincérité.

Chloé semblait s'être calmée. Elle me sourit.

-Tu as tenu ta promesse.

-Bien sûr Chloé.

-Tu es vraiment une personne formidable, essaye de le voir un peu ! Allons chez tes parents, ils doivent t'attendre.

-Et toi ?

Elle haussa des épaules et dit d'un ton essayant d'être banal :

-Je vais faire comme toujours. Encaisser les coups. Conduit-s'il te plaît, je sens que je peux faire une connerie involontairement.

Nous échangeâmes de place. Je lançai alors un dernier regard à Chloé avant d'allumer le contact et de conduire dans ces rues que j'avais comme jamais quittées. Le vertige me reprit foncièrement, je n'ai et n'aurai jamais l'habitude des grandes villes et des énormes espaces. Cinq ans n'ont pas pu me vacciner (la dernière fois que je l'ai fait, j'ai choppé la grippe alors...) à cela face à une semaine dans une ville grande comme un quartier dans cette zone.

La voiture s'enfonçait toujours dans les tréfonds de la ville, une boule grandissante dans mon ventre de minute en minute et une Chloé à l'air pleinement lunatique. Et enfin, nous arrivions chez moi. Le quartier était le plus éloigné du centre-ville et le plus vert, aux maisons classiques et aux arbres un peu haut qui donnaient le surnom de _cité émeraude_ à la ville. Le fameux et étrange Space Needle trônait l'horizon comme le phare d'Arcadia. Arcadia Bay, toujours cette petite ville, un rappel constant de la vie. On allait tourner la page et en écrire une autre, et tout allait commencer cette nuit.

Nous allions descendre de la voiture, quand Chloé m'interpella en me prenant l'épaule.

-Max…si tu vois que je ne me sens pas bien, si on commence à parler de sujets qui peuvent me mettre mal à l'aise, je t'en prie...je veux que...que...

-Chloé, ne te force pas à tout endurer toute seule, commençais-je sur un ton dur et mielleux. On est dans la merde toutes les deux et je suis là pour t'aider. Soit juste à l'aise, et si tu ne te sens pas bien, tu vas te coucher. Promis ?

-Je...euh, hésita-t-elle, d'accord. Je hais me sentir fragile, j'ai peur de craquer.

-Moi aussi Chloé, lui dis-je en l'embrassant chastement sur la joue, moi aussi.

Nous sortîmes de la voiture.

Ça y est, j'étais devant la porte de mes parents. Je pris ma respiration et la main de Chloé, et toquai trois coups. Silence généralisé pour les longues secondes qui avaient suivi. Et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage embué de larmes de ma mère, qui pris un air stupéfaite en me voyant.

-Max ?

-Salut Maman, lui dis-je d'une voix noyée, tu...

Et elle se jeta dans mes bras. Ça faisait du bien de la revoir à un point inimaginable.

-Ma petite Max.…mon dieu, regarde-toi ! Ça fait que quelques mois que tu es partie et tu me dépasse, clamait-elle entre deux pleurs.

-Ça c'est bien toi Maman, dis-je de la même voix en souriant, tu me fais toujours des remarques quand il ne le faut pas.

-Rentre ! Ton père va être si heureux de te revoir...on te croyait...attends, Chloé Price ?

La susnommée, qui arborait un sourire au coin des lèvres, semblait assez troublée à ce moment-là. Et, en passant la main derrière sa nuque et en bougeant de gêne, elle répondit :

-Euh...ouais, c'est moi. Un peu différente, mais je suis là.

-Rentre toi aussi ma grande ! Tu es devenue magnifique après toutes ces années, j'ai tellement l'impression de vieillir.

Et nous entrâmes. La maison n'avait pas changé du tout en environ trois mois, ils ont eu peu de temps en même temps. Mais revoir la peinture couleur bois vernis, les cadres un peu bancals, les meubles tels qu'ils étaient me procurait le plus grand bien. J'avais tué mon berceau mais je savais toujours où me ressourcer.

-C'est comme avant, chuchota Chloé stupéfaite, c'est exactement comme en 2008.

Ouais. Tout était resté pareil, de la peinture aux meubles, sauf nous. Grandis, mûris, unis.

Enfin nous entrâmes dans le salon, que je ne pus voir qu'une seconde avant qu'un énorme grizzly ne vienne m'attraper et me soulever à quelques centimètres du sol.

-MAX ! Tu es là ! Bordel, je savais que la police s'était trompée !

-Papa, tu me casse les côtes ! Comment ça la police ?

-Oh, pardon. La police nous a appelé il y a deux heures, à propos de la tempête d'Arcadia Bay...ils ne t'avaient pas trouvé et ils pensaient que...

Papa n'était pas un énorme sentimental, mais sous ses tonnes de muscles (comme il aime bien qu'on le dise) se trouvait un cœur assez fragile. L'annonce de ma mort a dû leur faire un énorme choc et une vague de pensées amères avaient sûrement jailli de leurs esprits.

Nous nous assîmes alors sur le fauteuil sur "invitation" (à comprendre ordre) de ma mère qui servait le thé autour d'un silence monstrueux. La télévision retentissait au loin, branchée sur une chaîne d'information, débitant le nombre de morts et de disparus dans la "petite et pourtant innocente ville d'Arcadia Bay". Bandes d'hypocrites.

-Max. On a beaucoup entendu parler de cette tornade aux informations, tu te sens comment ?

-Je vais bien, on a pu s'en sortir Chloé et moi, mais nous n'avions aucun moyen de communication et pas d'affaires. Désolée que vous vous soyez inquiétés.

-On a eu de la chance Vanessa, intervint Chloé, Max avait comme prédit où la tempête allait passer et on s'est mis à l'abri toutes les deux. Je lui en dois une.

Mes parents me regardaient non pas avec admiration comme j'aurais pu le penser, mais par soutien. Quand j'avais parlé à ma mère de la tentative de suicide de Kate, elle avait bien compris que j'étais tétanisée et dépassée par les évènements. Entre la vie et la mort, la barrière est bien mince, et je ne l'avais vu que trop de fois cette semaine.

-Je te crois Chloé, disait Maman d'un ton très doux et réconfortant, j'ai confiance en Max.

-Vous le faites bien, c'est une personne exceptionnelle, j'ai failli oublier cela en cinq ans.

Soupirait la Chloé.

Mon père se sentit tout de suite concerné, à vrai dire ce fût lui le principal instigateur de notre séparation en 2008 pour des raisons à la fois professionnelles et personnelles (If you see what I mean). Il avait compris rien qu'au ton de la voix et à la lueur colérique qu'elle essayait de cacher que Chloé avait souffert.

-Chloé...je...pense que je te dois des excuses.

-Vous ne me devez rien Ryan, disait-elle d'un ton presque sec, j'ai juste été seule cinq ans, pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Chloé avait la tête baissée, mordant ses lèvres et contenant ses larmes. Elle ne voulait pas craquer, elle essayait de se contrôler, de ne pas perdre face à sa colère qui se comportait habituellement comme un cheval en furie. Je ne sais pas qui a inventé le proverbe "Chassez le naturel, il reviendra au galop" mais je vous promets que je le retrouverai et que je le tuerai.

-Chloé, si tu as vécu quoi que ce soit tu peux nous le dire, assura Papa.

-Pas besoin, répondit-elle d'un ton cinglant, occupez-vous plutôt de Max, elle en a besoin.

-Tu en as besoin aussi Chloé, laisse-nous t'aider, demanda Maman de sa même voix calme et assurée. Tu en as...

-Pas. Besoin.

Si on pouvait comparer cette discussion à un évènement important, je dirais qu'on est en train de détruire le Mur de Berlin. L'ambiance était devenue, pour ainsi dire, glaciale. La situation n'allait pas tarder à mal tourner si je n'intervenais pas.

-Max, dit soudainement Chloé, tu peux me dire où se trouve la cuisine ? Je vais aller me chercher à boire.

-Chloé...bon, c'est là-bas juste au bout du couloir.

Et elle s'en alla. Je repris immédiatement la parole

-Bon, Papa, Maman, je sais que vous êtes un peu déroutés, mais Chloé a vécu pas mal de moments durs, d'autant plus que j'ai ma part de responsabilité dans ça en n'ayant pas gardé le contact, c'est presque un miracle qu'on ait pu se revoir et se parler de nouveau. Elle a pas mal changé en cinq ans et elle essaye de faire des efforts pour ne pas craquer. Je ne vais pas dire ''Soyez doux" car je sais que vous le serez, mais ne vous étonnez pas si...voilà.

Ils prirent une mine presque désolée, ma mère vint me serrer dans ses bras.

-On l'a su dès qu'on l'a vu. Je pense qu'elle nous en veut mais qu'elle s'en veut également à elle-même. Elle est du genre à prendre des décisions sur un coup de tête n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Papa.

-Et du genre à rejeter la faute sur les autres ?

-Elle ne veut pas se blesser elle-même. C'est comme de l'auto-scarification dans les deux cas, alors elle prend celui où elle se sent un peu moins seule. Maintenant qu'on est de nouveau réunies, j'ai l'impression qu'elle guérit petit-à-petit.

-Tu parles comme si elle était malade Max, intervint Maman, que s'est-il passé durant ces derniers mois ? Et ces dernières années ?

Et là, ma mère m'avait mis au pied du mur. J'allais devoir lui raconter les derniers évènements, et -bien évidemment- mon esprit ne savait pas que dire ou que faire. Tous les éléments de cette semaine de fou me maîtrisaient et me tourmentaient, des images et des sons, des couleurs et des odeurs me revenaient à l'esprit. Des flashs et des clics, des coups de feu et des cris, le vertige et la pluie. Et je sentais mon nez fuir.

-Max...tu saignes !

Et je refis ce geste si particulier qui me collait à la peau, et je fus stupidement étonnée du flot de sang que ma mère essuyait avec une compresse trouvée en mode express. Je sentais que je tremblais et que j'avais froid. Mon dos frissonnait et ma tête bourdonnait.

-Ce n'est rien Maman, un trop plein d'émotion. Écoute...je vais te raconter ce qu'il s'est passé, pas tous les détails et pas aujourd'hui, je ne me sens pas prête pour ça. Pas encore.

Ils hochèrent de la tête et je laissai sortir un soupir de soulagement. Ce n'était pas encore l'heure de briser leur crâne avec ce qu'il s'est passé. Mon père venait s'ajouter à l'étreinte familiale, redoublant ma quantité de larmes.

Larmes que je séchais dans la seconde à l'entente d'un bruit effrayant venant de la cuisine. Un bruit de verre cassé.

-CHLOÉ !

* * *

 ** _PARTIE 3 : Scared._**

Chloé pleurait...tout s'était déroulé en à peine quelques secondes, je n'en tremble encore rien que d'y penser.

Le son du verre brisé avait suffi à me faire rater un battement de cœur et à interrompre immédiatement la discussion avec mes parents pour détaler tout droit dans la cuisine. Et ce que je vis me fit froid dans le dos : Chloé était face à la fenêtre, dos tourné et en se tenant la tête dans ses mains ensanglantées, des morceaux de verre aux extrémités rougeâtres traînaient sur le sol autour d'elle. Ses mèches bleues étaient colorées de l'épais liquide rouge qui s'évadait de ses mains probablement blessées.

D'une voix fébrile, j'entamai l'un des débats les plus durs de ma vie.

-Chloé...oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

-Je...je ne sais pas, répondit-elle d'une voix apeurée en fixant la fenêtre, je...j'ai...c'est...

-Chloé, calme-toi, je t'en prie, laisse-moi...

-NON ! Max, je ne suis pas dans mon état normal, va...va-t'en, s'il te plaît.

-Tu veux que je te laisse alors que tu es probablement blessée ? Laisse-moi au moins voir !

-Oui, je veux que tu me laisse, j'ai besoin d'être seule...je...j'ai l'habitude.

-Non, tu ne dois pas être seule Chloé -Papa, Maman, je m'en occupe- tu...qu'est-ce qui t'a poussé à faire ça ?

-Qui te dis que je me suis volontairement blessée ?

-Chloé...n'essaye pas de te cacher, je t'en prie. Pourquoi ?

Exaspérée, elle se retourna brutalement, révélant des yeux gonflés et du sang qui peignaient son visage amoché.

-De me cacher...c'est bien ça la question. Cacher. C'est un énorme jeu de cache-cache tout ça, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire Chloé ? S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas te voir souffrir comme ça.

-Moi non plus Max...je hais me voir souffrir. Alors je joue, comme une gosse, je cache des choses et je me cache. Comme lors de ces cinq dernières années, comme lors de cette semaine de fou, comme ce soir. Un jeu à l'aveugle dans le noir où toutes mes idées de cette couleur peuvent s'y fondre sans aucun problème. J'ai mal à la main, ce n'est qu'une partie de ce que je cache qui veut s'enfuir. Je mens et je crie, pour au final pleurer, tu parles d'une pirate...

-Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas les chasser ? Tu risques de te faire beaucoup plus mal, et tu sais que je ne veux plus te voir ainsi.

-Je ne sais pas Max. C'est peut-être tout ce qui me reste, finalement. Tout ce que je garde depuis cinq ans dans les poumons, dans le cœur et dans la tête, c'est ce que j'encaisse : des coups. Papa, ton départ, mes galères, Rachel, la tornade, le soldat station-service...

-Tout ce qu'il te reste ? Mais tu as Joyce et David ! Tu as moi...

Elle resta silencieuse durant quelques secondes, et ce fût-là que je compris, que les éléments se rassemblèrent. Elle avait reçu un ultime coup quelques heures à peines, au fil d'un appel. Et ma voix laissa place à une vraie tristesse, mes mains tentant de calmer ma voix.

-Non...non...ne me dit pas que Joyce est...Chloé, je suis désolée ! Tellement, tellement désolée !

Et ce fût ça, le coup final, l'ultime pulsion, la dernière sentence. Sa malédiction continuait encore et toujours, bouclant le cycle infernal : perdre son père, son innocence, son soutien, son enfance, et sa mère. Deux seules choses lui avaient survécu : ses blessures et ses drogues. Je ne sais pas vraiment dans quelle catégorie je dois me classer.

Elle tapa furieusement ses poings sur la table, faisant voler un nouveau verre en éclat et blessant sa seconde main en même temps que le meuble innocent. Et elle pleura en tenant sa main dans son visage, fixant la table et s'asseyant sur une chaise.

-Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Max, il m'est juste tombé vingt mille merdes sur la tronche depuis longtemps. J'ai...j'ai l'habitude. C'est moi qui ait décidée de quitter la ville alors qu'on aurait pu aller voir ma mère, car j'ai...j'ai...

-Chloé...dis-le, la suppliai-je en m'avançant vers elle, je sais que ça te ronge alors dis-le.

-Car j'ai peur. J'ai eu peur pour Rachel, pour toi, pour Maman et je vous haïssais en même temps. Rachel m'a laissée, ma mère avançait et toi tu te taisais...ça m'a fait mal, tellement mal...j'ai peur de...

-Tu as peur d'être seule Chloé, assurais-je d'une voix que je voulais douce, tu te caches par peur du rejet c'est ça ?

-Cette semaine, ces derniers mois...je...j'ai cru en tellement de choses...je...pensais que je pouvais tout régler, j'en avais la nausée ! J'ai peur de tout perdre car je fais comme je l'ai fait avec ces verres : je les ai détruits. J'ai honte de mes actes, Max...je craque...si j'avais eu une batte de base-ball, j'aurais déjà brisé toute cette baraque…

-Tu n'as pas à l'être. On a vaincu beaucoup d'obstacles ces derniers jours, tu as le droit d'avoir peur et de pleurer. Ne cache rien je t'en prie, tu es une fille exceptionnelle, je le sais.

-Tu parles ! Tout ce que j'ai réussi à te faire faire c'est d'aller plonger dans une piscine en pleine nuit et à t'attirer des emmerdes alors que toi tu as pu coincer celui qui a tué Rachel !

-Ne vas pas sur ce terrain-là Chloé, tu me connais que trop bien. Tu ne m'as pas attiré que des emmerdes Chloé, tu m'as fait revivre ce que j'avais égaré au cours du temps : l'innocence de l'enfance. Tu sais, quand on jouait aux pirates et où on faisait nos conneries comme des dégustations de vin ? Jamais je ne me suis sentie aussi vivante Chloé, à mes yeux, tu vaux plus que du verre brisé ou une photo déchirée.

Elle rehaussa la tête et me fixa avec incompréhension dans ses yeux trempés.

-Je croyais que tu voulais tourner la page, je me trompe ?

-Non Chloé, je veux tourner la page et oublier tout ça, mais je sais que c'est impossible. Tourner la page, ce n'est pas effacer sa mémoire comme on pourrait faire le ménage. C'est accepter son passé et assumer ses choix et ses erreurs pour les anticiper, c'est garder contact avec ce qu'on est et d'où on vient. J'ai eu deux leçons pour l'apprendre et c'est un privilège, alors, essaye de surmonter cela.

-Deux leçons ?

-Cette semaine, et nos cinq ans de séparation. Je n'avais jamais gardé le contact car je pensais que j'allais pouvoir vivre sans Arcadia Bay, sans toi. Je n'ai pas assumé ces choix, et je n'ai pas osé aller te revoir directement après être revenue. Je sais aujourd'hui que j'ai sans doute fait la plus grosse et la plus impardonnable erreur de ma vie. Et pour tout cela, pour toutes mes erreurs et pour ce que tu as pu vivre...je suis désolée.

Trois mots. Trois petits mots qui suffirent à Chloé à se lever et à me serrer dans ses bras, pour pleurer dans mon épaule et mes cheveux qui se recouvraient de larmes et de sang. Elle murmurait des mots impossibles à entendre alors qu'elle passait ses mains poisseuses sur le haut de mon crâne. Je ne pensais qu'à elle, ne sentais que sa présence, sa panique, son contact.

-Respire calmement Chloé, chuchotais-je. Calme-toi, je suis là, tu n'es pas seule, tu ne le seras plus jamais...je t'aime.

Ses bras se resserrèrent encore plus autour de moi, et sa respiration se calmait. Si j'avais eu l'idée, je l'aurais probablement embrassée, mais mon esprit venait de se souvenir que mes parents étaient là.

-Viens Chloé. Je vais te soigner. Reste près de moi, l'invitais-je en commençant à me diriger vers les escaliers.

Nous commencions alors à s'en aller, Chloé étant encore sous protection de mes petites épaules, après que cette dernière eut acceptée d'un hochement de tête.

Le regard de mes parents était indiscernable durant les premières secondes, le mien se fixant allégrement sur le sol, mais quand j'osai enfin les regarder dans les yeux...de la fierté trônait dans leurs yeux.

-Les pansements sont dans le placard blanc à leur place, prévint ma mère de sa voix douce et attendrie.

-Prends soin d'elle, commença mon père, on aura tout le temps du monde demain pour parler de ta semaine.

-Elle a besoin de toi. Passez une bonne nuit les filles.

Je souris, et remercia mes parents en grimpant les escaliers. Mon cerveau hurlait de joie et de soulagement, car en même temps d'avoir aidé Chloé, j'ai pu annoncer à mes parents mon coming-out et leur présenter ma petite-amie.

Je mis le bandage à Chloé, la menai à ma chambre identique jusqu'aux moindre détail au jour de mon départ, et l'invita à se coucher après s'être changées en silence. Pas de "Bonne nuit", nous savions toutes les deux qu'elle n'allait pas être reposante.

Et elle ne le fut pas.

Le réveil était lourd, ma tête n'arrêtait pas de tourner de vertige à cause de la taille des évènements d'hier. Je ne m'étais pas couchée la conscience parfaitement tranquille, vous l'imaginez bien. Joyce me revenait sans cesse en tête, sa voix me manquait, elle alourdissait encore plus mon crâne quand j'essayais de me lever.

Je vis instantanément Chloé à la fenêtre, clope en bouche, en train de regarder le paysage.

-Bonjour Max. Tu vas mieux ?

-C'est à moi de te poser la question, mais oui. Et toi ?

Elle marqua une hésitation.

-Je ne sais pas encore. C'était tellement effrayant et jouissif ce qu'il s'était passé hier soir que je ne sais plus où en donner de la tête. Je réfléchis encore à tout ça.

-Prends un peu de temps Chloé. On est le septième jour de cette semaine de fou, il est temps de passer à autre chose.

Elle soupira, une petite fumée de cigarette sortait d'entre ses lèvres, et me tendis le bras.

-Viens, s'il te plaît.

-Tu es sûre de toi, lui demandais-je en obéissant quand même à sa demande, je viens de me lever et tu sens la fumée.

-Il n'y a pas d'heure pour ça, dit-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres et en me prenant de nouveau dans ses bras.

Nous restâmes ainsi quelques secondes, juste profitant du calme présent, de nos cœurs en pleins battement, des rayons du levant, d'un étrange et matinal chant et de tout ce qu'il y avait de cliché dans les comédies romantiques qui me cassaient les pieds habituellement. Imaginer et vivre, quelle mince frontière...

-Tu es prête, Chloé ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Je dois nous "officialiser" devant mes parents, et après, il nous restera qu'une étape à franchir.

-Conclure ? demandait-elle presque innocemment.

-Hum...bon en fait il nous en reste deux, répondis-je un peu gênée. Ce que tu viens de dire...et vivre.

Nous nous embrassâmes avant de descendre main dans la main affronter le destin.

 ** _Choix Extradiégétique : vous allez choisir le style du prochain chapitre._**

 ** _A : Narration en point de vue omniscient et à la troisième personne. Beaucoup de détails et dialogues._**

 ** _B : Nouvelle note dans le journal de Max. Peu de détails, mais l'essentiel (comme celles du jeu)._**


	5. Chapitre 5 : A new Point of view

**AVANT-PROPOS.**

 **1) Ce chapitre comporte, à l'instar du précédent, des remarques et termes violents et dégradant envers la population homosexuelle -notamment la population homosexuelle féminine- qui s'inscrivent dans le cadre d'une fiction et ne sont pas destinés à être sortis de leur contexte.**

 **L'auteur ne cautionne toujours pas de tels propos dans la réalité et prône le respect des droits des homosexuels.**

 **2)Le chapitre que vous allez lire a été écrit de sorte à créer un inconfort et un mystère auprès des lecteurs, inutile donc de faire remarquer que le style, le ton et l'ambiance du chapitre est hétérogène car il s'agit du but recherché, l'ambiance normale reviendra après.**

 **3) Ce chapitre sera le seul de cette fiction a ne pas proposer de choix à la fin et est exceptionnellement très court.**

 **Merci de votre attention, bonne lecture.**

* * *

 ** _CHAPITRE 5 : A new point of view._**

 ** _A : Narration en point de vue omniscient et à la troisième personne. Beaucoup de détails et dialogues. 5 votes  
B : Nouvelle note dans le journal de Max. Peu de détails, mais l'essentiel (comme celles du jeu). 0 vote._**

 **PDV 1 : Death...**

Plus rien n'était. Ni sons, ni couleurs, ni odeurs.

Un épais brouillard scellait le destin de cette défunte, envahie par le froid et la destruction, n'attendant que de trouver son repos mérité après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu entre ce mois perdu du dix-neuvième siècle et cette seconde semaine du dixième mois de l'année deux-mille treize. Un long sommeil l'attendait et le guettait, tapi dans l'ombre de de sa mère, souriant, riant et bavant tel un chacal face à un proie bien trop facile d'accès.

Quelques pas maltraitaient son sol blessé et recouvert du sang de ses enfants et brisait le silence de la nuit, à peine illuminée par ce qui aurait pu être la Pleine Lune si les nuages ne l'avaient pas cachée, dans des crissements de terre fragile et de flaques de boue en prenant une mélodie pressée et dissonante. Ce musicien de l'ombre venait profaner sa tombe pour la énième fois depuis sa fin, toujours au même endroit, sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. De toute façon, les morts ne pouvaient pas raconter d'histoires n'est-ce pas ?

Les pas crissèrent jusqu'au cadavre d'un de ses enfants, l'un des plus malheureux, toujours marqué par les brûlures et les cicatrices marquées à ses pieds. Les pas s'arrêtèrent, pour laisser place à une séries de bruits qu'elle avait appris à connaître, puis enfin à ce que ses visiteurs appelaient un ronronnement. Le bruit continuait à briser allégrement l'ambiance morbide dans lequel elle baignait aveuglément. Personne ne venait l'aider, on l'avait abandonnée, et cet ingrat était le parfait exemple.

Ah, ce grand parc à enfants aux murs roses qui était là vers ses premières dents ! Réduit à un étalage de chair comme le reste de ses enfants plus bas, lui qui avait réussi à se tailler un certain prestige dans le milieu des garderies pour adultes devait connaître la simple et pure vérité : peu importe qui tu es, si tu es mort, tout le monde te lâche. Surtout ceux qui juraient être ton ami, comme ce grandement de tonnerre mobile qui approchait de la tombe de son fils aîné.

Et les pas reprirent le dessus, dans ce qui était auparavant le portail entre le monde extérieur et les murs roses, et continuèrent à profaner le tombeau de sa famille. L'intrus arriva enfin, par une série de pas tranchants l'air tels des lames, à pénétrer dans le cœur du désert. Il se posa enfin sur le rebord d'une sorte de fontaine ayant perdu sa statue qui lui conférait la seule chose qui lui comptait de son vivant : sa modeste grandeur.

Elle se posa plusieurs questions, aux réponses trop floues et trop lointaines à en donner une migraine à un mort -c'était le cas de le dire ! - pour qu'elles ne viennent spontanément, la ville ayant été délaissée par le temps. De nouveaux bruits de pas, étrange, le premier ne s'était pas levé pourtant. Ce dernier se leva finalement, et reprit sa marche jusqu'au second intrus, bien caché au milieu des décombres, se faisant passer pour un mort.

Quelques mots furent échangés, une question trouble de ce qu'avaient inventé ces étranges voyageurs qu'ils nommaient argent. Elle ne voulait plus tendre l'oreille, la fatigue l'emportait. Seule une lueur, une toute petite lueur de survie et d'appréhension, rallongeait la durée de son agonie. Alors, elle tendit l'oreille.

-Tu as ce qu'il te faut ?

-Affirmatif. Ça fait du bien de ne plus avoir un quelconque lien avec ce pauvre type, on a la marchandise plus vite, tiens.

Elle vit sortir d'une des poches de cet indésirable une sorte d'emballage transparent où se tenait bien en place une poudre nuageuse.

-Parfait. Et pour la cible ?

-J'ai envoyé une partie de mes professionnels, mes "gosses" comme tu dis, à sa recherche. Ils la cible depuis l'incident.

-Cet imbécile de soldat a bien évidemment raté son coup, ça me désolerait presque.

-Mais ce n'est pas grave, on l'aura.

Acquiescement de tête et poignée de main suivit entre ces deux êtres presque humains.

-Si tu veux, ces deux filles ne m'intéressent pas, même si l'une d'entre elles connaissait Mark.

-Je vois...notre affaire est conclue alors.

-Non, j'ai besoin de temps. Elles veulent jouer au jeu du chat et de la souris, mais je connais la brune, elle aura besoin de se poser.

-Tu la traqueras ?

-Sur plusieurs années. Tu la veux au plus faible possible, n'est-ce pas ? Alors il me faudra la prendre au moment le plus tendu de sa vie, je te donnerai contact tous les mois et te fournirai mes conseils pour que tu sois le meilleur possible lors de son jugement. Son dernier jugement.

Jugement ? Qui étaient ces deux formes floues pour parler ainsi de jugement et de fin ? Des dieux ? Des héros ? Des fous ?

-On verra. Mais, écoute-moi bien. Si ta partie du plan ne fonctionne pas, en plus du fait que tu ne seras pas payé, tu seras éliminé. Cette jeune femme n'attire même pas mon attention et je ne comprends pas en quoi elle est si importante.

-Cela va le ravir, crois-moi. De retâter ce qu'il aime tant faire, ce n'est pas important en général, mais pour lui cela risque d'être meilleur d'un copieux repas.

-Alors, à bientôt.

-Au revoir, cousin.

Rien n'était présent pour qu'on puisse comprendre, se disait-elle, mais ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Les derniers évènements qui s'étaient passés en son sein avaient fait frémir le monde alentour d'elle. Oiseaux et baleines et éclipse et tornade n'étaient que des perturbations dans ce qui se faisait d'horrible, et ça elle le savait. Elle ne pourrait pas dormir avant un bon moment, car quelqu'un va reconstruire au-dessus de son cadavre comme on y mettrait du maquillage.

Mais dans quelques temps, dix jours, semaines, mois ou ans, quelque chose allait de nouveau mal tourner. Tout se détruirait de nouveau et tout recommencerait, elle le savait.

Arcadia Bay n'allait pas mourir ce soir, oh que non...

 **PDV 2 : ...flight...**

Il ne comprenait plus rien à ce putain de monde, et il en avait vu de toutes sortes des choses bizarres entre ses portes et ses murs, mais là...les humains commençaient à l'agacer. Sérieusement, il n'arrivait pas à les comprendre, ces drôles de bêtes.

Un flash et des applaudissements pour ça ? Malgré son expérience et tout ce qu'il a pu voir, il avait un peu de mal à comprendre pourquoi. C'était juste un couple qui s'embrassait, rien de plus, certains faisaient des actes moins chastes que cela ! Non, sérieusement, ces deux filles n'avaient rien fait d'exceptionnel !

Alors que le bruit commençait à se calmer un peu -un peu de professionnalisme s'il vous plaît ! -, quelqu'un commençait à s'en aller. Pas la grosse dame à la langue aussi pendue qu'un condamné à mort aux merveilleux mots tels que "hontes de Dieu", non, mais un homme plutôt élancé, appareil photo en main et crâne rasé, qui s'en allait comme pour ne pas se faire repérer.

Il avait envie de leur crier : "Eh, regardez bandes d'idiots, il y a un type étrange qui se balade entre vous !" histoire de les faire réagir, même en sachant qu'au milieu des costard et des moteurs d'avion un fantôme n'est pas une priorité absolue. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il les aime, les humains, il en voit tellement de formes et tellement de couleurs qu'il est impossible de mettre le doigt sur ce qu'ils sont ré sont stupides et d'autres intelligents, d'autres rêveurs et d'autres condamnés, il n'y avait pas réellement d'adjectif à mettre sur eux.

Ces deux filles avaient traversé des épreuves, cela se voyait, elles étaient trop rêveuses, ce genre d'humain qui passe le voir en espérant une nouvelle vie et qui vont voir un de ses confrères lorsque la désillusion se porte.

Bon, maintenant que sa phase poète était terminée, il se mit à observer -comme à son habitude- cet étrange homme se ruant vers la sortie, pianotant sur un téléphone -mot et invention qu'il a dû apprendre à connaître à ses dépens- un message trop petit pour qu'il puisse lire. Et il vit une étrange image sur l'écran.

Une photographie ? Peut-être. L'homme reçu un appel.

-Oui patron, j'ai eu une photo. Oui, elle a été efficace...hum hum...il y a déjà quelqu'un qui les suit ? Parfait, je lui envoie la photo et je paye Adèle pour ses services. Je reste en contact, toujours à la rédaction. Merci, au revoir patron.

Il rangea son téléphone dans sa poche...et s'en alla, tout simplement. Quelle étrangeté qu'est cette espèce...

Au fond, il les aime bien les humains. Ils courent, ils crient, ils pleurent, ils rient; Ce sont de grand joueurs quand on y pense, une course contre le temps, un jeu du chat et de la souris ou du détective. Il les aime bien, mais au fond, quand ils ont finalement pris leur envol, quand ils ont quitté les portes de l'aéroport...

Il les oublie. Ses caméras ne les voient plus -il peut s'en souvenir- mais au fond, il n'en a pas vraiment l'envie.

Car le temps part et revient comme les avions qui arrivent et qui le quittent.

 **PDV 3 : ...and hate.**

La goujaterie des Hommes, quel vaste territoire à explorer ! Surtout quand il s'agit de trahison, de choc et d'incompréhension si vous voulez son avis, à elle, Ô ancienne personne humble qui a donné sa confiance à une forme floue qui n'a pas hésité à la déchirer aux quatre vents !

Oui, elle haïssait cette forme mince et unicolore -mis à part quelques couronnes bleues qui étaient plutôt sympathiques à regarder, il fallait l'avouer- qui était nommé par un nom tellement barbare et barbant qu'elle a préférée oublier. Quoique ses petites tâches rousses étaient plutôt craquantes, et aussi son petit sourire qu'elle avait de temps en temps qui la rendait mignonne...oh et aussi sa posture lorsqu'elle se posait devant un miroir qui était pour ainsi dire sexy...et aussi... quand elle était avec elle, toujours dans ses poches, avec ses rêves, trop choupinoupi...

STOP ! Veuillez l'excuser, elle se perdait dans son discours...donc, cette forme immonde qui l'avait copieusement trahie pour un simple malentendu ! Ce n'était pas de sa faute si toutes ces emmerdes étaient arrivés sur la ville bon sang ! Ce n'était pas sa faute non plus si elle a été humiliée par un pervers ! Vous croyez qu'elle fait gaffe à tous ses contrats ? Ben nan, regardez depuis le moment où elle s'est liée avec les journaux et Internet !

Justement...ah, Internet...son âme-sœur, certes un peu plus jeune qu'elle de plusieurs dizaines d'années, mais c'est la parfaite relation et le grand Amour -oui, comme le fleuve-et...elle digresse encore ! Enfin bref, ce qu'il y a de magique avec Internet, selon elle, c'est tout peut arriver dans n'importe quelle situation et à n'importe qui...vous voyez où elle veut en venir ?

Venez plutôt voir...allez...prenez confiance en elle, il n'y a aucun danger, voilà... vous ne voyez toujours rien ? Ben lisez !

 _willami :12:45: -Quelle honte, mesdames et messieurs ! Regardez la perversion de notre III éme Millénaire !_

 _outforLGBTs :12:46: -Encore des protégées du systèmes car elles sont impures ! Rendez la grandeur à l'Amérique bandes de gouines !_

 _Raang :12:46: Je ne vois rien de choquant dans cette image..._ message signalé pour diffamation et propos non-fondés.

 _Adrean :12:48: Eh ben moi, les expulse pas les gouines MOI ! Moi je les éduque à grand coup de verge ! Un viol autorisé par l'Amérique ouais !_

 _DeathBoy2832 :12:48: Elle est possible la peine de mort par noyade pour les lesbiennes ? Non ?_

 _Melisso-MionneDra :12:49: Laissez les pornos à leur place !_

 _CoquineChaudedu78 :12:49: tU vEuX cOnNaÎtRe uNe aVeNtUrE cOqUiNe ? ApPeLlE aU 1 800 232 3324_

 _LongLiveTheKingAmerica : De toute façon, il faut faire comme on le faisait avant : les brûler ! les tuer ! les violer ! les dépouiller !_

N'est-ce pas merveilleux de lire cela ? Bon, en vrai non, mais quand il s'agit d'elle, cela devient beaucoup plus amusant...

Quand même, il y avait de drôles de formes sur cette planète, des esprits lisses et fades ayant besoin d'un faux nom pour insulter deux autres formes un peu plus complètes -et sexy en plus de cela- qui s'assemble comme un tas de pixel ou des trais d'encre !

Elle avait été créée pour immortaliser ce genre d'image, pas pour ce genre de réactions ni pour qu'on la fustige aux quatre coins du globe ! Mais pour une fois...un petit tour du monde de santé...cela pourra être amusant.

Hein ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle parle d'elle-même à la troisième personne ? Parce qu'on ne parle pas du Huitième Art de n'importe qu'elle manière, goujat !

 **Dernier PDV**

Au bout de plusieurs années de réflexions,

De patience, de dangers, de pleurs et d'aventure,

On ne voit le temps comme une vaste illusion,

Comme une forme d'autocensure.

Peut-on jouer avec quelque chose n'ayant pas de structure ?

Que ce soit solide, liquide ou gazeux ?

Une seule personne l'a faite, admirons un peu la fantastique sépulture,

Qu'est devenue le monde, et montons aux cieux.


	6. Chapitre 6 : I heard a rumor

**_CHAPITRE 6 : I heard a rumor._**

 **PARTIE 1 : Love and life.**

" -Bonjour à tous les habitants de Seattle ou d'au-delà et bienvenue dans cette nouvelle édition de votre journal quotidien ! Je suis Michael Jhonson, nous sommes le 21 Octobre 2015 et il est neuf heures, voici un rappel des titres de l'actualité entre enquête policière et nouveautés technologiques présenté par Henry Smith, bonjour.

-Bonjour Michael, il s'agit aujourd'hui d'une journée particulière pour les cinéphiles car nous sommes à la date annoncée par le fameux film _Retour vers le Futur 2_ en nous montrant ce qu'aurait pu être le futur. Point de _Dent de la Mer 18_ ou d'Hoverboard, mais toujours une certaine passion et un grand amour entre les fans et ce film qui ont pu se retrouver hier lors d'un évènement très spécial.

-Une rediffusion du film ?

-Mieux que cela mon cher Michael, mieux que ça, une véritable plongée au cœur de l'univers de Robert Zemekis lors d'une soirée spéciale de huit heures dont quatre avant Minuit dont nous avons pu tirer des photographies grâce à notre photoreporter attitrée Maxine "Max" Caulfield -oui, je ne t'ai pas oublié poulette- que vous nous montrons maintenant."

-Oh, putain, le con...marmonnais-je en fixant la télévision allumée devant moi

-Il l'a fait en plus, riait Chloé en apportant le petit-déjeuner, présente-le moi un jour histoire que je le félicite !

-Très marrant Chloé, très, très drôle.

Elle vint s'installer auprès de moi, avec un état de fatigue pas possible, et nous commençâmes à manger en entendant la cascade d'actualité que nous déversait la chaîne en même temps que les photos que j'avais pris la veille. Ma tête était plutôt étanche à tout cela, elle avait plutôt envie de retourner dans son lit et de dormir encore quelques heures.

-Allez, admets qu'elle était sympa cette soirée quand même !

-Tu parles, je connais le film par cœur contrairement à toi, j'étais là pour le boulot.

Ouais, je n'étais pas trop du matin.

-Allez, ça t'a au moins rappelé des souvenirs...ne me regarde pas comme cela, ou je vais faire un malheur !

-Bon, okey, ça m'a rappelé quelques moments sympas. Même très sympas.

Elle sourit, visiblement elle venait de gagner une bataille.

-Mais j'ai toujours envie de maltraiter Henry.

-Tu déconnes ? C'est la classe pour un photographe d'avoir son nom de dit à la TV ! Je suis sûre que tu es déjà remontée vingt fois le temps pour réécouter ce passage !

-Ça serait tentant, mais non. Tu sais que je n'utiliserai plus jamais mes pouvoirs, on a déjà eu cette discussion.

-Si tu veux, fit-elle dans une petite moue boudeuse, même mariée ?

-On verra, répondis-je en rentrant enfin dans le jeu.

-Alors épouse-moi maintenant, petite futée.

Cinq secondes de silence suivirent, comblée par la voix de mon ami Henry, puis un énorme fou rire gras interrompit nonchalamment son monologue météorologique barbant. C'était, je crois, la seconde fois qu'elle me faisait la blague et la première qu'elle était aussi spontanée. Une fois calmées, je répondis tout en essuyant mes larmes de rire :

-Peut-être, si je le veux.

-Ce n'est pas si "Dieu le veut" par hasard ? enchaîna-t-elle d'un haussement de sourcil.

-Qui sait, je suis peut-être une descendante des dieux Olympiens ?

-Ça m'étonnerait, dit-elle avec le timbre de voix sarcastique qui m'était pourtant réservé.

-C'est vexant ça Chloé, répondis-je d'un ton faussement blessé.

-Oh, allez, désolée Seigneur, j'ai quelque chose pour te consoler, me dit-elle en me prenant dans ses bras.

Je suppose que vous avez deviné quel était le cadeau, à force c'était devenu récurrent, presque banal en fait. Si un jour quelqu'un me demande ce que c'est d'être en couple, c'est juste de pouvoir rester tout le temps avec ton ami(e) avec quelques extras pas dégoûtants sans qu'on puisse avoir de regrets.

-Si sa Majesté le veut bien, je connais un autre moyen de l'honorer pour la nuit, susurra Chloé.

-Si Madame mon ange gardien insiste, murmurai-je, je serai intéressée.

-Perverse, dit-elle avec un sourire malsain, BON ! Je crois que tu as du boulot, et ton amoureux et preux chevalier t'attends, ne le fait pas attendre !

-Il est déjà maqué ma grande, contrai-je en souriant et en enfilant mes vêtements de sortie, et il m'a aidé qu'une fois je te le rappelle.

-Mouais, je te crois, Ô déesse Max.

-C'est bien, sous-fifre Chloé. Je m'en vais, à ce soir !

-Tchô !

Je fermai la porte, et soupira un peu. Ça faisait deux ans que Chloé et moi avions quittés Arcadia Bay, et du coup deux ans que nous étions en couple.

J'empoignais mon moyen de locomotion -à savoir un fantastique VTT- et partit en direction des locaux de la chaîne locale de Seattle. Profitons de ces quelques minutes de balade dans la ville pour mettre au point quelques éléments. Donc, après le craquage de Chloé dans la maison de mes parents -verre cassé et sang-, ces derniers nous ont hébergés durant six mois le temps que Chloé trouve un travail et que moi je refasse des études.

Mais j'avais découvert quelque chose : je n'étais intéressée par rien du tout qui n'avait pas de rapport avec la photographie. Pour tout dire, Mark Jefferson n'avait à peine réussi à me faire dégoutter de ma passion (juste des studios professionnels qui me font gratter la nuque) mais des études globales. Je n'avais plus jamais l'impression de voir un professeur modèle sans penser à ce salaud de la pire espèce qui avait d'ailleurs été jugé, puis mis en prison à l'attente du verdict.

Croyez-moi, je serai là à son exécution si la justice tranche ainsi. Bref, après que Chloé ait pu trouver un boulot sympa dans un magasin de skate, j'ai fini par trouver un poste de photojournaliste pigiste (en gros, je prends des photos pour des journaux qui se basent dans la région et on me paye à la photo) où je me suis rapidement faite remarquer.

Et...je suis assez dubitative sur mon attirance dans ce métier, mais il m'a permis de m'installer avec Chloé dans un appartement très propre dans le centre-ville -ou le coin de rêve pour moi- où nous avions adopté une routine qui n'était pas déplaisant. En fait, malgré plusieurs essais...nous n'avons jamais réellement réussi à retourner à Arcadia Bay.

Enfin, j'arrivai aux portes des studios de télévision. Je vous passe l'étape standard du type ''Bonjour Bernard, t'as bonne mine aujourd'hui !" car j'ai plutôt envie de vous parler de deux évènements.

D'abord, après être passé par le standard et avoir salué la plupart de mes collègues, je tombais enfin sur Henry. En gros, pour vous présenter ce type, c'est un peu un mélange de Warren et de William : un excellent complice avec qui je partage beaucoup de goûts, un des premiers ayant pris ma défense lors des premiers jours où je venais ramener mes photos -bizutage de débutante, ouais- alors que je l'avais violemment rembarré plus tôt.

-Hey, comment tu vas Max ? Alors, tu as aimé ma petite dédicace ce matin, me demanda-t-il avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

-Ouais, très cool, j'avais la tête rouge et la honte qui roulait à 88 miles à l'heure !

-Au moins, tu pourras remonter dans le temps maintenant, chanceuse !

Ah...si tu savais...

-Carrément, dis-je dans un petit rire, je dois te laisser -quelques photos à donner en exclusivité au boss. Et après, je pourrai les envoyer aux autres journaux pour le 20 Heure.

-Je vois.

Je commençais alors à m'éloigner à ce moment-là, mon portfolio d'actualité sous le bras, et Henry me demanda :

-Au fait, tu seras disponible ce soir pour boire un verre ? Entre collègues et amis, bien entendu.

-Oh, euh, non désolée...j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu chez moi, c'est mon soir et ma journée de repos demain.

-Ah, mince, mais n'oublie pas que tu m'en dois une ! Pour la rencontre, dit-il avec un clin d'œil et une banane sur les lèvres.

Ah...oui. En fait, le premier jour, je dois avouer que j'avais vu Henry comme étant le cliché du gros pervers qui collait les femmes parce qu'il savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à en serrer une. Alors, quand on s'était rencontré au milieu de l'open-space et qu'il m'avait complimenté...je lui avais dit "Tiens, c'est bizarre, pour un mec, tu as plus de seins que moi." Ouais je m'étais d'abord fait passer pour une immense connasse.

-Ouais, je verrai avec ma...mon copain. Un peu jaloux sur les bords, tu vois le truc.

Oui, j'avais décidé avec Chloé de cacher mon orientation sexuelle dans le milieu professionnel après qu'on ait vu quatre mois plus tôt des émeutes homophobes éclater dans Seattle suite à l'autorisation du mariage gay sur tous les USA qui ressemblaient à celles qu'on avait vues en 2014 pour les mêmes raisons. On n'avait pas envie de vivre avec l'ombre de nos relations alors on le cache, tout simplement.

-Okey, à plus Mad-Max ! J'ai une DeLorean à faire chauffer ! Direction la Mecque !

Je le saluais d'un signe de la main, et m'en allai. La partie chez le boss étant plutôt ennuyante, je vous la passe également. Parlons plutôt d'Arthur.

Alors...lui c'est un vrai cliché : celui du brun ténébreux. Beau, grand, charmant aux yeux bleus, un peu mystérieux, il avait une tête presque d'acteur. Ouais le brun ténébreux...sauf qu'il avait les cheveux constamment très courts, comme s'il avait fait une boule à zéro la veille quoi.

En gros, ce type, c'est le standardiste, je passe devant lui environ quatre fois par jour et nos discussions étaient purement professionnelles -SCP 600 quoi. Seulement, ce jour-là, alors qu'il était dix-neuf heure quarante-six (pour vous dire à quel point ça m'a marqué) et que je venais récupérer une note de rendez-vous.

-Maxine ?

-C'est Max. Désolée Arthur, je hais mon nom complet, vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

-En fait, oui. Est-ce que vous vous plaisez dans votre métier ?

Là, il m'avait pris de court, je dois l'admettre. J'aurais pu m'attendre à n'importe quelle autre question venant de sa part mais je laissai alors courir, le trouvant inoffensif.

-Eh bien...oui, je me sens plutôt bien, les collègues sont sympas, le boss me laisse couvrir les sujets que je veux...

-Non, je ne parle pas à ce niveau-là. Vous étiez élève à l'Académie Blackwell si je ne me trompe pas ?

-Quoi ? Comment vous savez cela ? demandais-je assez effarée.

-Oh, une broutille, j'étudie rapidement les dossiers avant de les envoyer eu DRH, rien de plus. Alors, votre passion, c'est la photographie ?

Le malaise et le doute commençaient doucement à s'installer. Arthur me fixait de son regard bleu (oui parce que dans mon monde, il n'y a quasiment que des gens aux yeux bleus) d'une manière ni déplacée, ni violente. Juste un regard soutenu, presque galante, qui me faisait un peu penser à Anthony Hopkins jouant Hannibal Lecter dans _Le Silence des Agneaux._ Dans le doute, j'acceptai alors de continuer cette étrange discussion.

-Oui, j'aime beaucoup la photographie.

-Je m'en doute bien, mais Blackwell ne formait pas des journalistes, non ?

-Non, en effet.

-Alors, en toute politesse et courtoisie bien entendu, puis-je savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas continué dans cette voie ? Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de talentueuse pourtant.

-Oh, euh...merci, répondis-je assez gênée, eh bien...j'ai pensé que je n'étais pas au niveau pour Blackwell, je crois n'avais pas de...de don.

Il soupira, et un sourire réellement malsain se forma aux coins de sa bouche.

-Le mensonge n'est pas votre point fort mademoiselle. Vous me paraissez être une femme battante, qui veut aller jusqu'au bout de ses rêves. Il y a bien un évènement, une chose qui vous a choquée...

Des flashs...des murmures pervers...un horrible éclairage et un sourire se formèrent devant moi. Les sables du temps venaient se reformer le temps d'un instant les évènements oubliés de la Dark-Room. _Max...max..._ c'était la voix. SA voix. La voix de mon bourreau et de mon professeur susurrait à mes oreilles les insultes et les passions perverses de Mark Jefferson. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accéléra, ma respiration se saccada, une perle de sueur était apparue sur mon front et mon nez avait envie de saigner.

-Je...j'ai vu la tornade, trouvais-je comme excuse, je...tout ce que je connaissais était mort là-bas. Je...pense que c'est ça.

Son sourira grandissait et mes rotules tremblaient légèrement. Il se leva et me fixa droit dans les yeux, le bleu dans le bleu.

-Il y a sûrement autre chose, chère Maxine, j'en suis certain. N'avez-vous pas peur d'un quelconque passé ? D'un quelconque secret ? De deux petites cachotteries que vous faîtes à votre esprit ? Dites-moi Maxine, pourquoi avez-vous trahie votre amie de toujours ? Pourquoi avez-vous coupé les ponts avec votre passé ? Avez-vous des occupations ou des passions ou des distractions honteuses ? Aimez-vous votre métier, aimez-vous votre situation Maxine ? Avez-vous une réponse ?

Non. Je n'en avais pas. J'avais l'air d'une hyperactive à ce moment-là, toutes mes sensations se mélangeaient, les sables dansaient, mes yeux piquaient, les réponses ne venaient jamais...et je m'enfuyais.

D'une seconde, j'avais décidé de briser le contact avec lui, je ne voulais que chevaucher mon vélo et m'enfuir loin d'ici. Mais...

-Maxine ? Votre rendez-vous, disait-il d'une voix qui lui était plus familière en me tendant le papier. Pour le onze Novembre à dix heure.

Je pris le papier et sortit du bâtiment.

-Au revoir, Super-Max, crus-je entendre.

Le reste de la journée était partie à la même vitesse que mon vélo sur le chemin du retour. Je m'étais immédiatement enfermée dans mon havre de paix, respirant bruyamment, essayant de remettre mes idées en place en m'affalant sur le sofa. J'étais atterrée et en larmes, cela faisait si longtemps que je ne m'étais pas sentie si faible. C'était tellement horrible, tellement gênant, tellement horrible...et Chloé arriva, et m'écouta.

Elle me rassurait, me cajolait, murmurait de belles paroles comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsque je me réveillais la nuit. Jefferson n'avait rien fait sur moi, il ne sera plus de ce monde et autres comptines. En quelques minutes, mon cœur s'apaisa et j'oubliais presque tout.

J'étais fatiguée, je voulais m'allonger, m'envoler, et Chloé répondit à mes prières tel une déesse.

-Allez, viens Majesté. Je vais t'aider, promis, tu seras aux anges.

Elle avait tenu sa promesse. Je régnais parmi les anges, au septième ciel, loin de tout cela...pour l'instant

* * *

 **PARTIE 2 : Phonecall and rumor.**

Arthur avait démissionné dès le lendemain. Et ce fût environ par-là que le cauchemar -et la paranoïa- naquirent. Un vrai film d'horreur, un festival de cris...par où commencer ?

Cela avait commencé le lendemain du départ d'Arthur, lorsque Chloé avait trouvé une lettre assez étrange -anonyme bien évidemment- qu'elle avait lue avec rage, je n'ai pas pu la lire car elle l'avait déchirée en hurlant que je ne devais pas la lire malgré mon envie. Ce fût notre toute première dispute, l'un des pires moments de ma vie. J'aurais pu utiliser mes pouvoirs, mais je me l'étais interdit, pas pour une cause aussi stupide. Une nuit avait suffi pour nous excuser.

La seconde fois fût un appel téléphonique quelques mois plus tard...c'était alors que je rentrais du boulot en plein milieu de mois de Février 2016, la nuit commençait à tomber. Chloé n'était pas encore rentrée à ma grande surprise, mais ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Je commençais à préparer le repas (Chloé n'avait pas réellement hérité de la cuisine de feu sa mère) lorsque le téléphone sonna. Et là, cliché oblige, je décidai alors de décrocher.

-Bonjour, retentit une voix grave, comment allez-vous Maxine ?

-Qui êtes-vous ? répondis-je d'une voix monocorde un peu marquée par la fatigue.

-Une connaissance.

-Bon, là je suis fatiguée, ma journée a été merdique, alors ne faites pas comme dans Scream et dites-moi ce que vous vendez qu'on en finisse.

Ouais, quand je suis fatiguée et énervée, je ressemble un peu à Chloé.

-Je ne vends rien, Maxine, je préviens. Vous avez lâchement abandonné notre petite discussion il y a quatre mois, nous qui étions de si bons amis.

-Arthur ? Comment avez-vous fait pour avoir mon numéro, demandais-je avec une pincée de colère dans la voix.

-Un annuaire téléphonique Maxine, il n'y a rien de plus simple. Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ainsi ? Nous nous entendions pourtant si bien.

-Parlez pour vous, ouais, vous m'avez effrayée Arthur ! Et vous êtes parti dès le lendemain !

-Non, je ne suis pas parti. J'ai juste pris une pause un peu longue, je veux juste vous revoir. Vous n'avez pas lu ma lettre ?

Bon, au moins, j'avais une réponse sur pourquoi Chloé avait violemment déchirée la lettre, je me fis instantanément une note mentale pour ne pas oublier de lui en parler. Soudainement, ma curiosité revint, l'impossibilité de connaître le contenu de cette lettre pouvait être écarté d'une facilité déconcertante.

-Non, ma colocataire l'a déchirée.

-Oh, colocataire ? Vous voulez parler de la délicieuse Chloé Price ? Très jolie, je l'admets, un peu dommage qu'elle ne soit que dans un simple magasin de skateboard, elle mériterait des grades plus honorifiques pour son charme.

Et ce fût à ce moment-là que la surprise, mêlée à la colère et à la panique, apparût. Le ton de ma voix se durcissait et devenait moins sarcastique.

-Tu nous suis, salaud ? Dis-moi que tu n'as rien fait à Chloé.

-Ah, ben voilà, quand vous le voulez Maxine ! On commence à bien s'entendre ! Vous savez, je vous admire Maxine.

-Tu m'admire tellement que tu me suis ? Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu n'es pas en train de regarder par la fenêtre, connard ?

-Tout de suite les grands mots, ma chère amie. Non, je vous admire pour votre parcours et votre perspicacité. Il en faut du courage, n'est-ce pas, pour arriver à changer de vocation sans regrets après un tel traumatisme qu'était cette fameuse tornade.

-Pas sans regrets, dis-je d'une voix de fer me donnant un goût de rouille dans la bouche, pas sans regrets si tu veux jouer le psychologue. En vrai...je ne sais pas vraiment si j'aime ce travail dans le fond : je prends des photos, je les vends à des journaux dans tout le Washington et l'Oregon, qui eux-mêmes les vendent à ABC. Je me sens comme...comme...

-Continuez, ma chère amie, continuez je vous prie, ne vous cachez pas, on est amis.

-...une traîtresse, envers mon passé...

-Une traîtresse ? Intéressant, continuez.

-Pas maintenant, Hannibal, maintenant vous me dites ce qu'il y avait dans cette putain de lettre, et vous nous laissez tranquilles Chloé et moi.

J'entendis comme un soupir au travers du combiné téléphonique.

-Non, non, cela commençait si bien ! Le contenu de la lettre n'a aucune importance dans le cas présent Maxine, si votre compagne l'a déchirée, elle appartient au passé. Tout comme votre ville Maxine, vous le savez.

-Ma compagne ? C...comment savez-vous que je suis...demandais-je d'une voix qui trahissait une certaine panique soudaine.

-Oh, je pense que vous devinez qu'un homme comme moi, seul et ayant une certaine tendance à analyser les gens, ait été empreint d'une certaine curiosité. Vous voyez, c'est cela que je trouve admirable chez vous, que vous ayez réussi à former une telle alchimie, une telle passion aussi sentimentale que charnelle avec la même personne ayant partagé votre calvaire. Deux femmes partageant le même lit pour toutes leurs nuits plus ou moins chaste est déjà merveilleux et poétique en soi : deux exemples de la pureté s'accouplant et s'aimant et s'aidant dans leur misère pour avancer est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai pu voir jusqu'à ce jour.

Là, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. Enfin, si, je comprenais...

-Tu es un pervers, dis-je d'une voix maintenant choquée, tu nous as espionné durant combien de temps salaud ? Tu as pris des photos ? Tu nous espionnais en train de...

-Je vous en prie, on me voit tout le temps ainsi, je pensais que vous vous considériez de moins en moins comme un avocat du diable au fil des années. Je vous croyais intelligente...

-Arrête.

-Posée...

-La ferme.

-Innocente.

Ce fût la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

-Ferme-là espèce de sale pervers ! Maintenant, écoute-moi bien ! Je ne sais pas où tu te trouves ni comment tu le fais, mais si je te retrouve, tu es une race morte, tu m'entends ? Je ne veux plus entendre ta voix de pervers me dire que tu viens de prendre des photos de Chloé et moi durant nos nuits pour satisfaire tes besoins pervers en solitaire !

-Qu'est-ce que tu dis, Max ?! retentit une voix derrière moi.

Chloé venait de rentrer, une pile de courrier entre les mains, et un air interloqué sur le visage.

-Max, qu'est-ce que c'est ces histoires ?

-Maxine, je pense qu'il est temps de nous quitter, je ne voudrais pas réduire le temps que vous avez avec votre dulcinée.

-Comment sais-tu qu'elle vient d'entrer, connard ? RÉPONDS !

-Je l'ai entendue. Rien de plus. Juste encore quelques petites choses : si vous vous sentez mal à cause de votre passé, celui que vous avez délaissé, peut-être faudrait-il que vous résolviez le problème à la source ? Seconde chose : faites attention au temps qui passe. Le petit oiseau va sortir, Maxine, et quand il sort, il picore. Et pour vos fajitas, ajoutez un peu de cumin dans le poulet, Chloé aimera sûrement.

Et il raccrocha, le bip du combiné interrompant le silence olympien régnant dans l'appartement. Toutes sortes de sensations se bousculaient dans ma tête meurtrie alors que je raccrochais lourdement le combiné à sa place. Nous mangeâmes en silence et durent affronter toutes les deux une vérité inclassable : nos ennuis n'étaient pas terminés...et le cumin dans le poulet était plutôt bon, en effet.

Et, en effet, le petit oiseau était sorti. Depuis l'appel, les lettres se sont arrêtées mais Chloé devenait de plus en plus inquiète sans que je ne sache pourquoi avant ce jour-là. On était le 8 Mars ce jour-là quand je me rendis aux bureaux, un surprenant cortège m'attendait. Bronzé, un mètre soixante-dix et plutôt enrobé.

-Salut Henry. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu ne devrais pas être en haut ?

Et, étonnamment, dès qu'il me vit il se rua sur moi et m'enlaça brièvement avant de tenir mes épaules un peu fortement.

-Tu vas bien ! Génial, génial ! Il ne faut pas que tu rentres, tu vas te faire lyncher ! Suis-moi, dans la voiture, VITE !

-Mais, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

-Suis-moi !

Et nous commençâmes à courir dans la rue jusqu'à sa voiture, il enclencha le contact et roula à pleine vitesse un peu partout dans la ville. Il haletait, son physique n'étant pas forcément adapté pour la course et son habituelle chemise était marquée de deux auréoles.

-Il se passe quoi Henry ? lui demandais-je face à son regard paniqué.

-Tu es dans un sacré pétrin. Tu te souviens des manifestations en Juin ?

-Évidemment, il y avait la majorité de la rédaction, mais je ne vois pas le...

-C'est tout lié poulette ! J'ai intercepté une partie de ton courrier durant les derniers mois et j'ai remarqué que plusieurs lettres de menaces te visaient, et j'avais rencontré ton amie Chloé et j'ai évoqué le problème. Je lui ai tendu une des lettres en lui disant que je m'inquiétais pour toi. Et puis elle m'avait parlé du fameux coup de fil. J'ai commencé alors à la tenir au courant au fil des mois de mon enquête

-Quoi ? Mais...

-Attends, écoute-moi Max, je t'en prie ! Le petit oiseau est sorti, et là il picore sévèrement !

Je me coupai instantanément dans mon élan. Le petit oiseau...les manifestations...la rédaction...

-Oh non...ne me dit pas que je suis devenu _Persona Non Grata_ !

-Désolé poulette. Il y a des photos de toi et de Chloé qui tournent sur Twitter et par mail dans la rédaction : une où vous vous embrassez en plein milieu d'une foule, et d'autres moins orthodoxes...

Un flash me revint en tête, l'événement datant de deux ans et demi commençait à éclaircir certains détails. J'étais suivie depuis ma fuite d'Arcadia Bay, depuis l'incident de la station-service même me faisait dire mon esprit paranoïaque. En à peine quelques secondes, je voyais mon monde, mon jardin secret, s'effondrer et brûler devant moi

Je commençais à remonter des années en arrière et sur ce foutu toit, en Octobre 2013. Kate sur le bord de l'irréparable et moi maquillée en super-héros. Mon corps commençait à frémir, les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et ma voix se bloquait dans ma gorge. Rien que la pensée d'avoir des photos sensibles qui se baladaient librement sur les ailes d'un putain d'oiseau bleu me donnait l'envie de vomir.

-Je suis suivi, Henry...tu te souviens du standardiste qui est parti ?

-Arthur ? Un vieux copain à moi quoiqu'un peu étrange. Tu crois que c'est lui qu'à balancé les photos ?

-Il ne faut pas être journaliste professionnel pour s'en rendre compte ! Et encore, j'en suis certaine, je sais que ce n'est pas mon esprit malmené qui me joue des tours : je pense qu'on me suit pour un but particulier.

-Tu veux dire, monétaire ?

-Ouais. Peut-être que j'ai vu trop de séries ou de films mais je suis certaine que ce n'est pas par pur hasard si on me suit, Chloé et moi...

Il marqua une pause.

-Max...pourquoi tu as caché ton orientation ? Pourquoi à moi ? Je t'avais avoué ma bissexualité sans aucun problème car je te faisais confiance, pourquoi tu n'as pas fait de même ?

Et ma seconde femme, à savoir le silence, vint s'installer confortablement comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Henry était un excellent ami et un potentiel bon confident, mais, j'avais envie de marquer une certaine distance entre lui et moi. Monde professionnel et monde personnel ne devaient absolument pas se mélanger, et pour moi Henry était bien trop difficile à caser. Il me faisait bien trop penser à Warren pur que je reste indifférente, et ce non sans une certaine difficulté, ce qui accentuait mon envie de le mettre à l'écart.

Tout ce petit manège, légèrement déséquilibré avec le cas Arthur, tenait encore parfaitement en place jusqu'alors. Arcadia Bay n'était qu'un vieux grimoire dans une vielle bibliothèque et Seattle était le tout dernier livre sorti en librairie. Maintenant, il fallait mettre carte sur table, et trouver une solution. Ce qui nous ramène à aujourd'hui, au milieu de ce silence, n'ayant qu'une seule envie :

-Emmène-moi voir Chloé. Je t'en prie. Je t'expliquerai en route, dis-je d'une voix presque abattue.

Il acquiesça, et roula en direction du fameux magasin de skate.

Je lui expliquai alors tout mon parcours -sans évoquer les multiples changements temporels, ce n'était pas le moment de remettre ça d'actualité- et son cerveau journalistique se mit en marche. Il ne lui a pas fallu plus de deux minutes pour me répondre cela :

-Max, tu vois...si je me fie à ce que tu viens de me dire -et je te crois, j'ai suivi un peu le cas Jefferson il y a quelques temps- je pense que ceux qui vous ont attaqués dans la station-service font partis d'un système un peu plus grand. Un cercle qui vous suit Chloé et toi pour vous ramener à un endroit précis -probablement Arcadia Bay- pour des raisons que je ne peux pas vraiment deviner.

-Ils veulent Chloé tu crois ?

-Ils veulent vous avoir vous deux. Écoute, ces mecs, ils ont un plan complètement foireux si c'est bien ce que j'ai en tête, je n'ai sûrement pas pris en compte tous les éléments ou j'ai dû inventer quelque chose, mais ils en sont allés à te harceler dans ton quotidien et à pourrir ton milieu professionnel.

-Ils savent tout de moi, Henry. Cela ne peut pas être un plan foireux, c'est impossible, ils me suivent depuis bientôt trois ans. Pour quelle raison ? Vengeance ? Plaisir ? Amusement ? Je ne sais pas. Mais je dois quitter cette ville à toute vitesse.

-Je t'aiderai alors. Ma famille est au courant de ce qu'il se passe, ils comprendront.

Il prit un regard déterminé, le même qu'il avait pris ce fameux jour où un des "anciens" m'avait insultée lors des premiers jours de ma radicalisation dans le journalisme -un misogyne tout ce qu'il y avait de plus classique, saupoudrée d'une homophobie hallucinante- et qu'il m'avait défendu. Je lui en devais encore une, car d'après les dires des collègues, j'aurais eu des problèmes si j'avais répondu. Oui, un Nathan Prescott sans l'aspect "malade" que j'avais retrouvé dans ce pauvre type. Il venait de me sauver une seconde fois la vie, tel un singe mort trois ans auparavant...

Nous nous garâmes alors à côté du magasin où travaillait Chloé. Et il y avait de la foule aux abords des murs, une foule grosse comme il n'y en avait jamais en général au magasin. Et c'est là que j'ai entendu les mots d'amour de ces manifestants.

-ON VEUT LA GOUINE PUNK ! ON VEUT LA GOUINE PUNK !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Max ? Tu ne peux pas sortir ! On ne sait pas ce qu'ils te veulent.

Je sortis, en priant Henry de me laisser seule.

* * *

 **PARTIE 3 : Say goodbye.**

Je me sentais nue au milieu de toute cette foule. Jamais je n'avais entendu en aussi peu de temps un aussi grand nombre d'insultes et de vulgarités. C'était comme une marche de la honte dans _Game Of Thrones_ : tout ce qui aurait pu me tomber sur la tronche était tombé, j'avais même senti un crachat atterrir au coin de la bouche. Bousculade et ballottage étaient les deux mots de ces cinq horribles minutes où mon nom était devenu "salope" ou "gouine du Net".

-EH LA PHOTOGRAPHE ! TU EN AS FAIT COMBIEN DES PRISES AVANT DE JOUIR ?

-EH LES MECS ! REGARDEZ LA NOUVELLE ACTRICE PORNO DE SEATTLE !

J'essayais de rester digne. Marcher son éclater de colère, marcher en ignorant les crachats, les propositions douteuses, et les choses que je ne peux pas réellement vous décrire ici m'ayant fortement perturbée. Je séparais la foule tel une Moïse des temps modernes. Enfin je poussai le porte d'entrée du magasin...qui était fermée à clé.

-Euh, les mecs, retentit une voix dans la foule, on n'aurait pas oublié de lui dire que c'était fermé ?

Eh bien non, car à peine une demi-seconde plus tard je fus happée à l'intérieur du local. La porte se referma instantanément à clé.

-Max ! Tu vas bien ? me demanda Chloé en me prenant dans ses bras.

-Ça va...ne t'en fait pas, assurai-je d'une voix un peu fatiguée.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que j'entrais dans le magasin de Chloé, au bout d'un moment c'était devenu familier de voir toutes les sortes de planches qu'un néophyte comme moi doutait de leur existence -surtout depuis que Chloé était devenu gérante du marché-. Mais là, j'étais moyennement ravie de voir tout cela à cause de quelques photos.

-Tu es venue à cause des photos ?

-Ouais, mon ami Henry m'a amené. Et il m'a expliqué, pour les lettres.

Elle se crispa un instant, puis prit une mine altérée. Combien de temps cela faisait-il que je ne l'avais pas vue ainsi ?

-Il n'a plus eu le choix on dirait. Désolée Max, tu étais sous pression et avec les tâches que te donnait ton connard de boss, je ne voulais pas que nous nous fasse un craquage. Je...les...regarde.

Elle se retourna, passa derrière le comptoir de la caisse et ouvrit cette dernière, en extrayait les billets -qu'elle rangea dans sa poche- et fit découvrir un double fond.

-Je les avais cachés ici, pour être sûre que tu ne les trouves pas. Je t'en prie, Max, ne les lis pas, ce n'est pas le moment, mais...

-Ce n'est plus important, répliquai-je d'une voix plus dure que prévue, maintenant on est flinguées dans cette ville. Je ne sais pas quelles photos sont sorties précisément mais si je retrouve celui qui avait fait cela...je le...je...

Je commençais à laisser la colère gagner mon cœur, la peine de voir tout ce que Chloé et moi avions réussi à construire réduit à néant en un quart en seconde était, pour ainsi dire, horrible. J'avais détruit mon passé, on détruit mon présent, alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut espérer de l'avenir ? La lutte contre les larmes était difficile, mais je pus gagner le combat : Chloé a tout fait pour m'aider, alors ce n'est pas le moment de craquer.

-Bref. Il faut qu'on s'en aille d'ici, pour aller quelque part.

-Tu veux aller où Max, me demanda Chloé assez dubitative, il y a des photos qui tournent sur Internet. C'est universel ce truc. Et puis...pourquoi fuir ? On a toujours affronté les dangers tu sais, alors pourquoi tu veux quitter Seattle ? Tu t'y plais non ?

-Bien évidemment que je m'y plais, j'adore cette ville au même titre que toi carrément ! Mais j'ai déjà vu ce genre d'actes, Chloé. Tu te souviens de Kate Marsh ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche, et se ravisa. Ce simple nom avait dû lui faire rappeler cette fameuse semaine maudite. Une semaine qui avait tué mon passé et mon futur -sans doute la rançon pour avoir joué avec le temps, condamnée à voir le sien malmené au fil des secondes- sans aucune échappatoire.

-Oui.

-Crois-moi, jamais au grand jamais je regretterai de t'avoir revu, je veux juste éviter cela. Tu connais le topo : rester forte et supporter, mais au fil des mois on craque et on se brise. Je ne veux pas te perdre Chloé, pas après tout ce qu'on a sacrifié.

Elle s'avoua vaincu, et me pris dans ses bras comme on avait souvent l'habitude. L'étreinte me fit du bien, j'oubliais facilement mes soucis dans cette position, comme si mon petit monde se resserrait autour de moi et ne comprenait que mon amitié et mon amour envers Chloé. Une fois séparée, nus pûmes discuter un peu plus tranquillement.

-Chloé...montre-moi les photos s'il te plaît.

Elle ne discuta pas, et sortit simplement son portable en faisant sortir le petit oiseau. Les commentaires, les réactions et les insultes ne me firent ni chaud ni froid : j'étais déjà bouillante en voyant les photos qui passaient. Si je devais être objective (et en écartant le plus possible mes envies de vomir et mon choc et ma gêne et mon humanité) on voyait que le "photographe" avait fait attention au cadrage, et avait joué sur l'éclairage nocturne pour rendre le résultat le plus propre possible.

Il y avait dans ces clichés une certaine ambiance qui voguait entre l'intime et le calme, on n'aurait même pas dit que ces photos ont été pris en secret par un pervers psychopathe. Les mots d'Arthur au travers du combiné téléphonique semblaient prendre un certain sens quand je lisais au travers des apparences, de la lumière bleue nuit contrastée avec le clair de la chambre et de nos peaux et des traits fins de Chloé.

-Alors ? me demanda cette dernière, interrompant mes pensées.

-Je...ne sais pas quoi dire. Attends, il y a du nouveau...merde c'est du français...

-Passe-moi, je sais à peu près lire le français...whaou ! Celui-là à une orthographe déplorable !

Elle lut rapidement le message, et un étrange bruit se lança -avec un volume sonore évidemment poussé au maximum- et les cris à l'extérieur redoublèrent.

-EH LES SALOPES ! VOUS BAISEZ OU VOUS MATEZ VOTRE PORNO LA ?!

Il n'a fallu qu'un regard pour que je comprenne le message. Il n'y avait pas que des photos...mais également une vidéo que Chloé ne me montra même pas, me laissant juste écouter les gémissements et mots d'amours "sauvages" que nous envoyons (sincèrement, je me suis découvert un vocabulaire que j'entendais rarement venant de moi). Et là, si j'avais eu une batte de base-ball ou un briquet avec de l'essence, j'aurais réduit le magasin en cendres.

-Salopard, sifflai-je entre les dents.

-Eh ben il ne nous a pas loupé cette raclure, maintenant on est fichées pour les prochains mois.

-Ou les prochaines années, on va se retrouver sur tous les sites de cul du monde ! T'imagine dans quelle merde on est !

-Dans cette situation, j'aurais probablement fait une vanne sur le fait que je ne pourrais plus me mater du porn tranquillement, mais je ne suis pas suffisamment de bonne humeur pour ça.

Je lui fis comprendre du regard qu'elle avait bien fait. Le but étant maintenant de trouver une sortie.

-Il y a des sorties de secours Chloé ?

-Oui, mais elles se sont toutes barricadées par le clan des Fachos. Il faudrait qu'on puisse se téléporter sur le toit ou à l'extérieur pour qu'on puisse sortir.

Se téléporter...j'eus une idée. Un plan très simple, mais qui arrivait à me retourner les tripes, un plan qui ne pouvait fonctionner que si mon cocktail de chance et de malheur soit encore consommable. Ça allait être violent, ça s'annonçait mal et il fallait que mes théories fonctionnent.

Je lui pris la main et l'embrassa brièvement. Elle avait lu la panique dans mes yeux, et semblait comprendre ce que j'avais en tête.

-Je t'aime Chloé.

-Moi aussi Max.

Nos mains se resserrèrent. C'était le moment d'avancer.

-Sortons.

Le silence se fit instantanément dès que Chloé et moi étions sous le feu des projecteurs. Si j'avais un miroir, j'aurais sans doute pu lire une certaine hargne dans mon regard, la même hargne que j'ai eu face à Jefferson et la même hargne que Chloé a eu après avoir retrouvé Rachel. Nous avançâmes lentement, la tête haute, tandis que le bruit recommençait à battre son plein. Insultes, flashs lumineux, objets lancés (sérieusement, le coup des capotes pleines c'était dégueulasse) et autres étaient légions mais on s'en fichait.

Ce n'était plus une marche de la honte, c'était une marche digne.

Nous arrivâmes au bord de la route, la foule se massait autour de nous, et -en tenant toujours fortement la main de Chloé- je levais le bras et remontai dans le temps. Cette sensation particulière, les vibrations dans le dos, les murmures dans le crâne, la vision trouble...tout ce mélange avait une saveur familière, presque nostalgique. Quand soudain, une boule de feu explosa dans mon crâne, et mon bras s'abaissa soudainement. J'avais dépassé la limite du retour dans le temps, et la foule se massait toujours bruyamment aux portes du magasin.

Je me rendis compte que ma main était toujours prise. Chloé avait pris une grimace crispée, à mi-chemin entre l'effroi et l'excitation, à l'image de sa voix haletante.

-Max...tu l'as fait...on a remonté le temps. C'est...c'est étrange comme sensation.

-Je sais Chloé, maintenant, partons avant que...

-...avant que vous vous fassiez remarquer ? retentit une voix provenant de la route.

Voir Henry au volant de sa voiture, sourire au visage, soulagea mes épaules d'une grande pression.

-Ça fait plaisir de te voir Henry, tu n'imagines pas à quel point !

-J'espère que tu es heureuse de me revoir poulette, j'emmène deux princesses dans mon carrosse, montez !

C'est que nous fîmes immédiatement.

-Allongez-vous sur la banquette arrière, on ne vous verra pas, on va sortir de la ville.

Chloé se plaqua immédiatement sur les sièges de la banquette, tandis que j'en profitais pour me glisser dans l'espace entre le sol et la banquette (vive les maigrichonnes le retour !) et sentis la vitesse de la voiture s'accélérer.

Seattle, on a vécu une merveilleuse aventure, mais il est temps de te dire au-revoir.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous pûmes alors se remettre correctement en place tout en remerciant Henry de nous avoir aidé.

-Pas de problème. Dès que j'ai vu les photos, j'ai su que tu aurais besoin d'aide. Au fait...je sais que tu as dû les voir et tout, mais il y a une photo qui sort du lot.

-Pardon ?

-C'est-à-dire que toutes ces photos ont été prises durant la nuit alors que vous couchiez ensemble, et ce de même pour la vidéo, mais il y en une qui n'est pas pareille.

-Celle où on s'embrasse en plein milieu d'une foule ?

-Oui, elle semble avoir été prise sur le tas, les couleurs sont hyper-colorées, et le cadrage est assez nul. Oui, avant que tu ne me le demande, je suis autodidacte en photo. Et là, c'était digne d'un mauvais photojournaliste. Je l'ai enregistré en sachant qu'elle se perdrait au milieu des veux la voir ?

J'hésitais alors durant quelques secondes, mais finis par refuser, je ne voulais pas en rajouter.

-Sinon, mis à part cela...vous voulez faire quoi maintenant ?

-J'ai l'argent de la caisse de mon magasin que je n'ai pas encore vidée depuis hier avec nos économies que Max garde dans sa carte bancaire. Il y a au moins six mille dollars en tout.

-Je peux vous en donner un peu plus si vous en avez besoin. Mais il faut que je sache dans quelle direction vous voulez aller. Max ?

 ** _A : -Arcadia Bay s'il te plaît, Henry._**

 ** _B : -Emmène nous juste le plus loin que tu peux._**

 ** _C : -Je ne sais pas._**

 ** _D : -Peu importe. On est foutues._**


	7. Chapitre 7 : Why us ?

**_CHAPITRE 7 : Why us ?_**

 ** _A : -Arcadia Bay s'il te plaît, Henry.2 Votes_** **B : -Emmène nous juste le plus loin que tu peux. 1 Vote**

 **C : -Je ne sais pas. 1 Vote D : -Peu importe. On est foutues. 0 Vote.**

 **PARTIE 1 : Are you cereal ?**

-Arcadia Bay s'il te plaît Henry, répondis-je quasi-instinctivement.

Chloé me fixa soudainement avec une incompréhension compréhensible tandis qu'Henry -n'étant pas au courant de toute l'affaire- haussait les sourcils face à notre bataille de regard.

-Tu es sûre de ton choix, Max ? Peut-être qu'il n'y a toujours rien à la place de la ville, me demanda Chloé avec hésitation.

-J'en suis sûre Chloé. J'ai pensé à Portland -tu sais les tatouages, les donuts, la bière et les bouquins- mais...c'est peut-être encore un peu tôt pour retourner dans une grosse ville.

-Elle n'a pas vraiment tort Chloé, intervint Henry qui semblait avoir un éclair de lucidité, rien ne sort de la toile mais tout s'enterre. Je peux vous déposer là-bas et je vous aiderai après si-besoin. De plus, si vous êtes suivis, c'est peut-être mieux de s'isoler plutôt que de se jeter au milieu de la gueule du loup.

Encore quelques regards perçants plus tard, nous tombâmes d'accord sur la destination. Et c'est là que j'eus une idée un peu folle, mais qui pouvait fonctionner, comme celui de magasin.

-Henry ?

-Oui, il y a quoi Max ?

-Tu...je pense que tu sais ce qui est arrivé à Arcadia Bay, n'est-ce pas ?

-Ouais, à peu près comme tout le monde j'ai suivi le cas de la tornade mais dès que c'était fini, on en a plus parlé.

-Eh bien...tu vois le cas de Jefferson ? Il est plus complexe que ça : écoute-moi, et même si tu ne me crois pas...ben voilà.

Chloé sembla comprendre. Je me mis alors à lui raconter tout le long de cette semaine de malade d'Octobre 2013, en lui parlant de l'enquête, de la famille Prescott, de nos déboires et de nos surprises...et de ma faculté à remonter dans le temps. Il m'écouta avec énormément d'attention et de calme, même lorsque j'évoquais mes multiples sauts temporels. Chloé me serra la main quand j'arrivai au fameux passage de la Dark-Room. Quand, enfin j'eus terminé, Henry exprima un surprenant :

-Je te crois. Avant que tu ne me demande pourquoi, j'entends dans ta voix la panique et la sincérité de ton récit, quand on te regarde -même dans un rétroviseur- on voit que tu trembles et que tu es sur le point de pleurer, particulièrement lorsque tu as évoqué la fameuse Dark-Room. Alors je te crois. Et je suis navré que tu ais dû subir tout cela.

-Tu ne veux pas de preuves ?

-Non. Tu m'as clairement dit que la tornade était la conséquence (ou la cause ?) de tes pouvoirs, alors utilise les qu'en cas de besoin. D'ailleurs, ton nez est en train de saigner Max...le tien aussi Chloé.

Je portai immédiatement la main au niveau de mes narines...qui fuyaient d'un liquide rouge bien familier, dont j'en devinai évidemment la cause. Chloé ne prit pas d'air paniqué, malgré la surprise se lisant dans ses yeux quand elle fixait le sang sortant de son visage.

-Oh non...ça recommence, chuchotais-je, j'ai réutilisé mes pouvoirs, ça fait pourtant longtemps ! Chloé...

-Je t'ai accompagné lors du voyage. J'ai subi les mêmes modifications que toi.

Henry fit une grimace assez perplexe, passée la surprise, l'inquiétude commençait à s'installer au sein du véhicule. Arcadia Bay était à des kilomètres de nous et nous ne pouvions pas prendre l'aéroport pour des raisons dont je ne prendrais pas la peine d'expliquer. Pour relier Seattle et l'extrême sud de l'Oregon, il nous faudrait plusieurs heures.

-D'ailleurs, sa se situe où Arcadia Bay déjà ? demanda Henry. J'y suis déjà allé mais ça fait un bout de temps.

-Euh...tu vois Bandon Beach ? C'était à environ cent-cinquante kilomètres de là.

-Oh...je vois...si j'ai bon souvenir, c'est à huit heures et demie de route non-stop.

Huit heures et demie en voiture ? C'était vachement plus court que notre premier voyage. Je fixais un regard tantôt interloqué, tantôt blasé Chloé qui détourna du regard en sifflotant.

-Chloé...tu m'avais dit que ça allait durer plusieurs jours un voyage en voiture, on a même passé plusieurs jours à rejoindre un aéroport...tu peux m'expliquer ?

-Je...euh...ne me tape pas, okey ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton hésitant.

-Je n'aime pas la violence. Et entre nous deux, ce serait plutôt toi qui mordrais en première.

-Si tu veux, soupira-t-elle, bon...en fait, j'avais suivi un chemin qui j'avais prévu depuis plusieurs semaines auparavant. Au cas où nous partirions, Rachel et moi. Je...c'est venu tellement naturellement que je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention. Désolée Max.

Et à ce moment-là, j'avais retrouvé une vielle amie perdue de vue depuis presque deux ans et demi : la jalousie. Je me sentais à la fois stupide d'éprouver de nouveau de la jalousie envers Rachel alors qu'on avait fait la paix, mais également en colère envers Chloé pour cette "cachotterie" même si cela n'avait plus de sens. J'avais mal, terriblement mal, en gouttant à ce sentiment de défaite terrassant. Henry, qui sentait le malaise ayant pris place, interrompra le silence général.

-Les filles. Je vais rouler jusqu'à Portland, ça va me prendre à peu près trois heures mais je suis en forme, vous avez le temps de roupiller un peu, je sais que le patron t'a envoyé une mission nocturne Max. Après, j'ai une petite idée.

-Merci Henry, grognais-je en fermant les yeux.

Il soupira et revint à sa conduite tandis que je posai ma tête contre la vitre. Faire le vide était ma priorité maintenant, je ne voulais pas me laisser (encore plus) abattre par ce qui m'entourait : c'est ce qui avait failli tuer Kate une éternité auparavant. Oublier temporairement la colère et le chagrin et aller de l'avant...alors qu'on retournait en arrière. Je sentis quelque chose se poser sur mon épaule, m'arrachant à ma méditation.

-Chloé...ce n'est pas contre toi, mais je préférerai être tranquille pour l'instant, murmurais-je.

Le contact disparut, et ma méditation m'emporta dans mon sommeil.

Quelques ronflements plus tard, mes yeux s'ouvrèrent, le soleil était sans doute haut dans le ciel mais le ciel avait décidé de colorer la journée en gris et de la gorger de pluie. Je jetai un regard à côté de moi, encore étourdie, et vis que Chloé n'était pas là. Une légère odeur de tabac un peu cher envahissait l'espace.

-Tu te sens comment Max ?

-Hum...je vais bien. On est arrivés ?

-Oui. Bienvenue à Portland Oregon poulette !

Je n'avais pas vraiment de cœur à observer la ville, ni même de bouger en fait. Je me sentais en forme et faussement motivée à continuer, alors je regardais le passage lent des nuages dans le ciel en soupirant à la fois d'ennui et de fatigue.

-Où est Chloé ?

-En train de fumer, je me demande comment elle fait pour rester tranquillement sous la flotte.

-On avait un peu l'habitude d'errer sous la pluie, dis-je en repensant à la tornade, attends...tu fumes là ?

-Oui, mais je fume rarement...jamais. Chloé m'avait dit que ça me détendrait.

-Tu n'es pas musulman toi, le taquinai-je, tu sais...éviter ce qui te nuit à ton corps et tout ?

-Si. On fait tous des gaffes à un moment ou à un autre, mais je ne pense pas fumer de nouveau après cette clope. De toute façon, je compile à moi tout seul au moins trois Pêchers Capitaux alors…

Je me redressai assez lourdement, mes os et mes muscles ayant décidé de m'emmerder, et jetai enfin un regard à l'extérieur où se trouvait Chloé trempée et accoudée à l'angle d'un mur en fumant difficilement une cigarette roulée. Elle avait retrouvé une certaine teinte dans son regard -qui avait failli lui aussi mourir après de longs mois d'agonie- qui trahissait sa colère. Ses sentiments semblaient tellement embrasés que je me demandais pourquoi elle n'était pas sèche.

-On est où exactement Henry ?

-On est à côté d'un salon de coiffure appartenant à un ami. Vu que vous êtes affichées dans tout le pays -enfin les coins où Internet n'est pas merdique- je vous ai prévu chacune une perruque, des lentilles pour changer la couleur de vos yeux, et après je vous laisse vous débrouiller pour modifier votre visage. Sauf que ce connard est fermé jusqu'à dans quarante minutes...

-Wow...merci Henry, soufflais-je étonnée, tu te donnes à fond pour nous. Pourquoi ?

-Ben on est amis, répondit-il de façon évidente, je fais quelque chose de mal ?

-Pour Chloé et moi, non...mais j'ai peur que tu t'attires des soucis. La dernière fois qu'un ami m'a défendu il a failli partir à l'hôpital.

-Sauf que moi, je risque un tout petit peu plus qu'un séjour entre quatre murs ! riait-il. Moi, je risque juste de perdre un poste bien payé et de devoir me mettre au sport ! T'imagine le cauchemar ?!

Son rire me fit du bien, un rire un peu fort et un peu bête comme celui d'un enfant, mais qui donnait tellement d'espoir au milieu de toute cette merde. Un petit rire et une remarque de mon ami plus tard, nous étions plongés dans un fantastique fou rire qui me brûlait le ventre et qui soulageait énormément. J'osai alors de nouveau un regard à Chloé qui ne pouvait pas baigner dans cette ambiance presque sereine. Ouch, elle semblait être sur le point de pleurer, mais elle alla se réfugier dans la ruelle à proximité.

-Max...tu devrais appeler tes parents. Ils sont sans doute au courant de tout cela, et ils voudront au moins savoir que tu n'es pas morte.

-Tu es vraiment optimiste, toi.

-Déformation professionnelle poulette, navré que cela te dérange.

-Ça ne me dérange pas, dis-je en souriant, je vais sortir pour les appeler. Merci Henry.

-Tu pourras le faire plus tard, Mad-Max, va sauver ta famille.

J'eus un mouvement de freinage en entendant ces derniers mots, et compris immédiatement. Je sortis et me mit à composer le numéro de mes parents.

La discussion fut assez longue, j'ai dû leur expliquer quel était le problème, où j'allais et qui m'accompagnait. Certaines questions furent vraiment gênantes, surtout celles sur les photos qui me faisaient à la fois revivre la scène en elle-même mais également l'image volée, et leur suppliai de ne pas aller sur les réseaux pour les voir car elles étaient vraiment gênantes. Ma mère fut la première à comprendre à quel point la situation était désastreuse. Je pensai également à un plan pour les protéger eux -les parents de la "nouvelle actrice porno amatrice de Seattle"- en leur demandant de modifier les noms sur les boites aux lettres et autres et de cacher toutes les photos de moi dans un coin. Cette partie du contrat fut difficile à mettre en place, ce fut presque une bataille pour leur faire comprendre l'impensable. Enfin arriva la fin de l'appel.

-Max, prends soin de toi surtout, ne fait rien qui puisse te mettre en danger, je t'en prie, je t'aime ma grande.

-Bisous Maman. Je reviendrai, ne t'en fait pas, Chloé est avec moi. Moi aussi je t'adore Maman, prends soin de toi.

Quelques reniflements de tristesse et une tonalité de téléphone plus tard, la pluie battait toujours son plein, et Chloé semblait m'attendre, accoudée à son pan de mur. Je m'approchai lentement, sachant qu'elle était en colère et que n'importe quelle parole -même de ma part- pouvait tout faire foirer.

L'odeur du tabac trempé et brûlé n'était pas forcément irritant pur l'odorat, au contraire c'était largement plus supportable que ses anciens joins, mais Chloé venait de s'en enchaîner trois de suite alors qu'elle avait ralenti sa consommation au fil des mois. Ce qui me détruisit encore un peu plus le cœur.

-Chloé...tu vas bien ?

-Je crois que oui, disait-elle d'une dureté soudaine qui m'étonna, désolée...je, ces trois heures en bagnole ne m'ont pas fait du bien. J'avais besoin de souffler, et c'est compliqué de le faire quand tu n'arrêtes pas de penser.

-Je sais Chloé, tourner la page, c'est ce qu'il faut faire.

-Ouais. Sauf qu'on est en train de relire les pages mais à l'envers. Ça va faire simple dit comme cela, mais si on retourne à Arcadia Bay...ça veut dire qu'on remonte dans le temps.

Je soupirai.

-Ne m'en parle pas. Maintenant que le passé nous a rattrapé et que j'ai réutilisé mes pouvoirs pour quelque chose...j'ai peur que la réaction en chaîne ne se répète. J'ai déjà détruit Arcadia à moi toute seule, je ne veux pas être un danger pour plus de personnes.

-Tu es déjà en danger avec moi et inversement, riait-elle cyniquement. Pourquoi Arcadia ?

-Je ne sais pas, répondis-je quasi-immédiatement, c'était venu en premier si je pouvais retrouver de nouveau un nid...tombé de son arbre mais un nid quand même. On ne sait pas ce qu'est devenu la ville, ou les restes, et la question avait ressurgi immédiatement. Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre.

-Je vois...à la recherche du foyer ?

-Sûrement.

J'avais pris la décision d'arrêter la discussion. Je sentais que Chloé était encore un peu irritée par la situation alors conclure sur une de nos habitudes aurait été crade de ma part, enfin, d'après moi. Je tournais le dos à Chloé et m'apprêtais à rentrer dans la voiture quand elle me prit par l'épaule, ce qui m'obligea à reposer son regard sur elle. Elle s'approcha et m'embrassa brièvement.

-Moi je ne cherche pas le mien. Il est juste tout-terrain.

-Tu es bien émotive ces derniers temps, riais-je.

-Ça me plaît bien, conclut-elle dans un sourire.

Et, finalement, nous repartîmes les bras sur les épaules -et capuche sur la tête- dans la bagnole où se trouvait un Henry stressé au téléphone. D'un regard complice, Chloé et moi avions décidées de fouiner un peu.

-Tu es con ou te le fait exprès mec ? Putain, je n'y crois pas ! Arrête mec, là je suis en train de risquer mon cul là, alors ce n'est pas le moment de me balancer une mauvaise nouvelle dans la gueule ! Comment ça ? C'est à propos de l'affaire Jefferson ? Bon, vas-y je t'écoute, en plus j'ai eu de nouveaux détails sur ce qu'il faisait. Oui, un témoignage, et il sera anonyme mec. Comment ça ? Mais c'est trop tôt ! Bon, il est enfermé où, que je puisse faire ce qu'il faut faire ? La prison de...? Oh, je vois, je prends note, merci mec. Oui je te rappellerai quand j'aurai fini avec mon contretemps ou préviens-moi si c'est validé. Passe le bonjour à ta cousine.

Il soupira et rangea son portable tandis que Chloé et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le salon qui ouvrait ses portes. Henry arriva, frustration dans le regard, et clama d'une voix tremblante :

-Commençons, c'est votre heure les filles. J'aurais deux ou trois choses à vous dire après ça.

* * *

 **PARTIE 2 : Escape and Changes.**

Le type qui nous avait accueilli transpirait le cliché puant à vingt-cinq mètres à la ronde, vomitif. Et vous savez de quel genre de cliché je veux parler et que je hais le plus au monde : voix -volontairement ?- efféminée, attitude féminine plutôt "osée" (je vous en prie, ne me forcez pas à décrire comment il était habillé, c'était presque pire que les photos ou la Dark-Room) et enfin démarche faussement voluptueuse "comme les femmes" (j'en suis une et je vis avec une autre et je peux vous certifier que ce genre de démarche est contre-instinctif). Après, fallait l'avouer, il ne manquait pas de charisme -il en avait même un peu trop- et était très poli, un peu trop même.

Ce qui m'avait frappé en premier lieu était la façon dont Henry saluait son pote. Je venais d'apprendre qu'il parlait un plutôt bon français, que son ami s'appelait "Maxime" -aucun commentaire s'il vous plaît-, et une discussion dans cette langue -dont je ne comprenais que quelques mots- débutait entre les deux amis. Vers le milieu de la discussion, Henry nous pointa du pouce et Maxime nous observa durant quelques longues minutes.

Ouais, niveau gêne, c'est comme la fois où Chloé m'avait surprise lors de certaines soirées de...d'entraînements ou lors du fameux appel d'Arthur.

Finalement, ils semblèrent avoir passé un accord et Henry se retourna vers moi.

-Max, tu vas être pris en charge par Maxime, c'est son copain Christian qui va s'occuper de Chloé.

Un couple gay qui aidait un couple lesbien à se cacher de leur orientation...on dirait soit le début d'une mauvaise blague empreint d'humour noir ou bien simplement une nouvelle boucle qui se concluait. Maxime -blanc comme un cul mais ça avait l'air d'être sa couleur- s'approcha de moi et me prit presque en otage en n'emmenant vers coin où se trouvait une chaise derrière une cloison -au revoir Chloé, on se revoit dans une nouvelle vie ! - et entreprit de me rassurer en me parlant avec un accent bâtard du français et du cliché gay -pitié !

-Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, je bosse depuis longtemps dans ce domaine. Détends-toi et laisse-moi faire.

J'avais fermé les yeux durant toute la séance, et...même si ce gars était assez étrange, je dois avouer qu'il travaillait plutôt bien (je n'ai jamais dit qu'il y avait un rapport, d'accord ?). Je sentais mon crâne se faire doucement malmener entre tiraillements et coupes (légères), chaud et froid, mesures et pose d'un tissu. Ce carnaval chevelu avait duré une bonne vingtaine de minutes qui m'avaient également servi à apprendre un peu de français. Et, vous savez, j'aime bien cette langue...mais bon dieu ce que c'est compliqué à prononcer ! Bref.

Alors que j'étais en position allongée, Maxime m'invita à ouvrir les yeux, et me montra une étrange petite boite avec deux parties circulaires.

-Tiens, j'ai préparé des lentilles pour toi, retentissait son accent "pâte à gâteaux", ils vont changer la couleur de tes iris pour pas qu'on reconnaisse tes magnifiques yeux bleus.

Il me les mit délicatement sur les yeux, je ressentis une légère présence mais rien de très gênant. Il essuya rapidement ma nuque et le sol et m'invita à me lever en fermant les yeux. Soudainement, on s'arrêta, ce qui signifiait pour moi que Chloé se trouvait face à moi.

-Eh bien ! Tu as fait un bon travail chéri ! retentit la voix grise de Christian (pitié que personne ne comprenne la référence...)

-Merci, toi aussi tu as fait des merveilles ! Bon, les filles, à vous de jouer !

J'acquiesçais aveuglément et commençai à parler avec Chloé.

-Tu te sens comment Chloé ?

-Pas trop mal. Tu stresses ?

-Pas mal oui. Qui ouvre les yeux en premiers alors ?

-Honneur aux dames, tu le sais...oh merde.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment, mais un bref rire général retentit dans le salon avant le retour de mon amante.

-Alors, honneur aux aînées, dis-je.

-Tu m'as eue, j'ouvre les yeux...wow.

Elle se tut durant quelques secondes oppressantes.

-Je...suis comment alors Chloé ?

-Comme au naturel...tu vas te sous-estimer.

J'ouvris alors les yeux, et remarqua immédiatement les changements qui ont été faits sur Chloé. Ses mèches bleus électrique avaient laissés place à son blond vénitien naturel qui avait l'air un peu pâle avec la lumière ambiante et lissés de manière à donner un semblant de finesse, ses yeux bleus étaient cachés par un manteau d'argent perçant qui changeait comme un petit détail, une petite chose qui renforçait l'accent guerrier de Chloé. Elle était très belle, oui, comme un personnage de manga ou de roman.

-Chloé...tu es...woaw.

-Merci, dit-elle dans un sourire un peu gêné, regarde-toi. Mais tu risques d'avoir un petit choc.

Et mon regard s'orienta vers un miroir. La personne sur le miroir avait des cheveux roux à la teinte presque naturelle avec quelques mèches rebelles qui avaient une couleur brune, légèrement en pétards et cachant ses oreilles, des yeux dorés hypnotisant et resplendissant de rareté. Le tout tenait dans une étrange et pourtant efficace harmonie, les traits d'un autre visage que je ne connaissais que trop bien se mêlaient aux nouveaux dans cette harmonie artificielle. Il m'aura fallu quelques minutes pour réaliser que ce visage était le mien, me bluffant énormément.

-C'est...moi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Maxime, t'as...je n'arrive pas à trouver les mots ! dis-je confuse.

-Bien évidemment que c'est toi. Tu peux le dire, je suis un dieu dans mon domaine !

-Tu as fait tu bon boulot vieux frère, intervint Henry à la voix plutôt rauque, mais ce n'est pas encore l'heure de t'envoyer des sacrifices. Je vais te payer, suis-moi. Les filles, allez dans la voiture s'il vous plaît, affaire personnelle.

Ils s'en allèrent dans un coin pour discuter -visiblement- argent. Nous nous approchâmes l'une de l'autre Chloé et moi avant de se lancer chacune dans l'observation de l'autre. La transformation était flagrante uniquement sur le visage, sinon dans tout ce qui est physique ou manières de s'exprimer, c'était Chloé toute crachée. Quoique, lorsque Chloé retira sa perruque...

-Il t'a fait une décoloration ? dis-je surprise.

-Ouais, pour lui je me ferai rapidement griller avec une mare sur la tête. Et puis ça permet de mieux cacher la perruque.

-Ça fait bizarre de te voir comme ça. Ça me fait penser à...à avant.

Penser à avant...mais à quel avant ? Celui où j'avais laissé Chloé aux mains des aspects les plus sombres de la vie ou celui où j'avais amené Chloé au-delà de tout cela ? Elle était magnifique, un peu comme une pomme empoisonnée. Elle se regarda rapidement dans un miroir et soupira joyeusement.

-Si je te fais penser à avant toutes nos merdes, je vais prendre ça comme un compliment.

-Ça m'arrangerait pas mal à vrai dire, répondis-je en un sourire gêné.

-Tiens, je me pose une question. Si je couche avec toi alors que tu portes le costume, est-ce que je suis infidèle envers toi avec toi-même ?

-Te connaissant...tu voudras essayer, riais-je, on verra plus tard. Mais en attendant...

-...on doit espionner les deux copains ?

J'acquiesçais d'un seul regard et reconnus là ma bonne vielle meilleure amie. Bon, faudra s'habituer à Chloé aux yeux gris. Tandis que nous nous approchions du duo en pleine négociation, Christian nous fixa soudainement. Il n'avait pas l'air dangereux mais il nous fixait de manière assez tendue, un peu entre la compassion et la colère. En un quart de seconde, je compris qu'il avait entendu parler de nous un peu avant que nous arrivions.

-Ce n'est pas contre vous les filles, je vous trouve touchantes ensemble. J'ai juste la rage de devoir aider des personnes comme moi à se cacher parce qu'elles ne rentrent pas dans le moule.

Il se retourna et retira son tee-shirt, m'offrant alors le spectacle de plusieurs traces bleutées sur le dos qui tournaient parfois au violacé, des petites cicatrices en forme de croix et des lettres GAY boursouflées garnissaient le plat barbare surmontées de taches noires circulaires et légèrement profondes. Des marques rouges peignaient encore l'ensemble du dos de notre hôte. Le choc se lisait sur le visage de Chloé, même au travers de ses lentilles cachant son naturel.

Il remit son vêtement et commença d'un air mélancolique :

-Ça m'est arrivé il y a trois semaines. Deux membres de ma propre famille -mes cousins- accompagnés de quelques amis m'avaient retrouvé chez moi et insultés de tous les noms -"Traître" "Pédé" "Sodomite" et j'en passe- avant de commencer à me rouer de coups d'environ tout ce qu'ils avaient en main et de me marquer ces mots au fil d'une capsule de bière bon marché et un peu rouillé. Paradoxalement, ils avaient eu aussi en tête de tester ce que je faisais amoureusement d'habitude. Jamais quelqu'un n'aurait dû voir ou vivre cela, c'était tellement barbare, tellement douloureux. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais pensé que j'allais m'habituer au goût de mon propre sang ou même à ce que ma seconde compagne soit la haine parce que je ne suis pas amoureux comme tout le monde. J'ai décidé d'assumer avec Maxime ce que nous étions, des humains qui s'aiment pour nous, et des monstres de foire pour les autres. Maxime et moi vivons depuis cinq ans ensemble, mais peu de choses changent. Même changer quelques petites choses, en remontant le temps, n'aurait servi à rien et ne servira jamais. N'oubliez pas les filles, si vous pouvez éviter nos cauchemars, si vous voulez vivre en vous cachant, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Vous êtes jeunes et jolies, vous auriez pu avoir un magnifique avenir devant vous. Si vous vous cachez, alors aimez-vous du plus que vous le pouvez. Si vous vous cachez, restez alors quoi qu'il arrive vous-même. Si vous vous cachez, mais que vous décidez un jour de vous dévoiler...soyez fortes et restez ensemble. Pensez à vous avant tout, et si on vous insulte, ne vous enfermez pas autour. Si vous vous aimez, alors faites comme vous le faites d'habitude.

Mon amante, assez libertine sur les bords, revint se lover confortablement entre nous trois.

-Pourquoi vous nous dites cela ? réussis-je à sortir entre deux blocages de voix.

-Je vous dis juste ce que j'ai vécu, rien de plus. Au fait, dit-il alors qu'il s'éloignait, le bleu t'allait bien Chloé, c'est un peu dommage que j'aie dû l'enlever.

Et il disparut dans l'arrière magasin. Son monologue m'avait vraiment marquée, surtout l'altercation avec les monstres qui lui avaient servi de bourreaux. Nous nous étions cachées Chloé et moi et nous le faisions toujours. Toutes les douleurs, toutes les souffrances qu'on avait réussi habilement à éviter n'était qu'une simple formalité pour nous, mais une terrible habitude pour lui. Il avait survécu miraculeusement à la mort au moins une fois sans connaître les autres. Malgré les clichés, malgré les apparences, ces deux garçons étaient invincibles. Je me sentais, à ce moment-là, tellement nulle, tellement faible d'esquiver cet obstacle, de passer outre tous les dangers avec mon putain de pouvoir divin. Durant une seconde, et même en étant maquillée, j'avais l'impression de découvrir qui était Maxine Caulfield.

Ni une héroïne, ni une tragédie grecque, ni une guerrière, ni une courageuse. J'étais une survivante, certes, mais une lâche parmi eux. Je modifiais le temps à ma guise, tout ce qui allait mal, je les effaçais ! Pas de meurtre de Chloé, pas de suicide de Kate ! Pas de torture dans la Dark-Room, pas d'ultime instant avec ce que j'aimais ! Pas de...

-Max, disait doucement Chloé en interrompant mes pensées, viens. Henry a évoqué le nom de Jefferson.

Nous nous rapprochâmes alors -bien difficilement- du débat qui avait modifié le visage d'Henry en un visage colérique et stressé. Nous nous tûmes alors que la discussion faisait rage.

-Tu es sûr de toi, Henry, de les emmener là-bas ? Tu sais, elles risquent...

-Je le sais mec, mais Max me l'a demandé et elle n'est au courant de rien.

-C'est dangereux pour les deux, Henry ! Et puis...si tu as craqué pour elle, dis-le maintenant qu'on ne débatte pas plus longtemps.

-Putain, tu es comme les collègues de bureaux ! D'un : j'ai une femme, de deux : c'est ma meilleure amie, et de trois : je suis cette affaire depuis trop longtemps pour que ça finisse aussi sec. J'ai besoin de ces informations.

-Et tu envoies Max au casse-pipe ?

-Et toi tu crois que je suis amoureux d'elle ? Laisse tes côtés d'écrivain de romance à la Meyer de côté et laisse-moi t'expliquer ce que je veux faire.

-Mec, depuis qu'Arcadia Bay est devenu comme elle l'est, Max et Chloé risquent de craquer. Dis-moi pourquoi tu veux absolument les renvoyer dans cette...chose.

-Maxime. Je suis sur l'affaire Jefferson depuis que David Mensen l'a amené dans la police et que ce dernier a disparu dans la nature. J'ai eu tous les détails de ce que ce taré faisait et j'ai des noms de victimes mais il me faut plus de détails et il ne voudra pas me les donner. Je ne veux pas les traumatiser, Max encore moins car c'est mon amie, mais je ne peux pas laisser le boulot non fini.

-Et pourquoi cela ? Pour que tu sois celui ayant résolu la légendaire _Affaire Jefferson_? Pour que tu puisses prouver que tu n'es pas un pauvre type richard qui ne fait que lire des mots à la télé et bouffer comme vingt fois la Somalie ? Par satisfaction personnelle ? Par vengeance auprès de Max ou par pur esprit journalistique ?

-Pour des raisons que tu ne veux même pas imaginer. Alors, lâche-moi la grappe et laisse-moi faire mon boulot et tenir ma promesse.

-Tenir une promesse pour que tu puisses mieux poignarder ta Maxine ?

-Ferme ta gueule ! Tu as rempli la dette que tu me devais depuis longtemps en les aidant alors laisse-moi disparaître de ton existence et toi disparaître de la mienne.

-Si tu veux, Ô grand sauveur.

-Arrête de m'appeler ainsi...rah, j'ai un message, attends...oh merde.

-Tiens, la fameuse date butoir a été annoncée ?

-Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, regarde : "Le pénitencier fédéral d'Arcadia Bay viens d'annoncer la date de l'exécution du condamné numéro 04117516 : Mark Jefferson pour le 15 Mars 2016 à 16h35, avançant la date de dix jours par rapport à ce qui était prévu"...putain de merde !

-Alors...tu as pris ta décision définitivement ?

-Tu es mauvais négociateur, Maxime, adieu.

Tout s'éclaircissait, tout se justifiait et tout était vraiment cruel. Henry était certes un ami en or...mais on allait devoir parler sérieusement.

* * *

 **PARTIE 3 : The lifedead town.**

Le reste du voyage fut long. Si long que je ne pusse à peine m'endormir alors que Chloé se servait de mon épaule en tant qu'oreiller. Les cinq heures après notre départ de Portland étaient marquées par le silence pesant entre Henry et moi, entrecoupé par des murmures de jurons, et de par la tension permanente dans l'habitacle depuis que Henry avait compris que ses idées étaient connues de nous deux. Deux heures et trente minutes de conflit au regard où on ne disait rien et où on savait tout. Mon cerveau avait du mal à garder le rythme de tous les twists et de toutes les découvertes de ces derniers mois. Il n'y avait même pas d'enquête à faire de mon côté, tout m'arrivait comme une balle de revolver tiré à bout portant. Et malgré mes tentatives de rester concentré sur les aspects les moins graves, mon esprit allait de dégoût en dégoût.

Se cacher pour survivre et ruser pour se cacher...un sacré quotidien de pirates n'est-ce pas ?

Nous avions gardé nos perruques lors du voyage pour éviter que tout soit gâché si quelqu'un nous voit, d'autant plus qu'une seule visite sur Twitter m'avait montré que le phénomène grossissait. Des centaines de personnes qui soit nous insultaient, soit nous défendaient, continuant à faire grossir l'ampleur des dégâts avec ou sans volonté de nuire. L'humain est vraiment trop étrange pour moi. Enfin je me mis à observer ma complice dans le crime, le temps, les emmerdes et tout le reste, toujours endormie. Ses yeux -peu importe la couleur- s'étaient closes lourdement à peine quelques minutes après notre départ où nous étions silencieuses et ses cheveux bleus à peine quelques heures auparavant laissaient place à leur teinte d'origine, me donnant un double coup dans le cœur.

Après plusieurs heures de voyage, j'entendis enfin un "désolé" sortir de Henry, excuses qu'il approfondit à la vue de mon regard incompris.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Max de tout ce que tu as entendu dans le salon, je voulais vous le dire plus tard, quand vous étiez moins tendues. J'aurais dû vous prévenir qu'Arcadia Bay n'est devenu qu'une petite plaine où avait été construite cette prison, j'aurais dû vous prévenir de l'exécution de Jefferson et de tout le reste...

-Ce n'est pas vraiment l'heure aux excuses Henry, dis-je d'une voix froide et monocorde, dis-moi juste ce que tu attends de moi et de Chloé.

-Je n'attends rien de spécial de Chloé, mis à part le soutien dont vous vous faites preuve l'une à l'autre, mais toi...je comptais tirer des informations de ce type. Tu vois, il refuse de parler de ce qu'il faisait et ton témoignage m'est précieux pour que tout ce qu'il a fait ne soit pas emporté dans la tombe avec lui.

-Et tu voulais que j'aille le voir et que je lui demande cash "Salut ! Alors c'est vrai que vous preniez des photos glauques de jeunes filles pour vous toucher le poireau la nuit ?" alors que cela risque d'empirer les choses ?

-Crois-moi, j'ai étudié le personnage. En aucun cas il ne voudra me dire tout en détail ce qu'il faisait, mais je savais au fond de moi qu'il avait voulu refaire une ultime fois son "art" sur une cible bien précise. Et après, tu m'as raconté tes voyages dans le temps, et ça a fait tilt. Jefferson ne voudra parler qu'à toi.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que, même si tu l'as vécu, il ne t'a jamais pris en photo pour son mémoire dans sa chambre du diable. Je ne t'oblige à rien, mais je me suis juste un peu trop lancé. Si tu ne veux pas, je ne t'en voudrais pas personnellement, j'aurais juste la rogne de ne pas avoir pu tout dévoiler.

-J'y réfléchirai.

Un léger sourire de la part de mon vieil ami, je me remis à ma contemplation du paysage.

-Arcadia Bay a beaucoup changé à mon avis, dis-je d'une voix presque mélancolique, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui. Hormis le centre pénitentiaire, ils ont érigé un mémorial, reconstruits quelques habitations éloignées de la prison...mais la ville est désertée. Ils ont tenté de faire du neuf avec du vieux, mais la tornade couplée à la présence de la prison a renforcé la "malédiction" de la ville. Dors, essaye de ne pas y penser.

Quelques heures plus tard, vers la fin de l'après-midi, enfin nous arrivions à Arcadia Bay. Et Henry n'avait pas menti : la ville avait subi un sérieux lifting. Les décombres qui ternissaient le paysage avaient disparus au profit de successions de terrains vagues et de fondations abandonnées à la terre sèche et au bois dont la fragilité sautait aux yeux. Le large de la plage de sable auparavant fin était devenu qu'un tas d'algues et de déchets fades et puants s'agglutinant jusqu'au ponton d'accès enseveli. Les habitations, l'hôtel et les restaurants n'étaient pas plus que des fantômes, des cadavres de vie et des trous de mémoire, alors qu'un seul et unique bâtiment neuf imposait sa supériorité, pourtant caché par un amas de fils barbelés et de barrières surplombant la zone de l'ancienne Académie Blackwell.

La ville était encore un peu habitée par un groupuscule de familles à un seul enfant chacune, les quelques édifices debout mis à part le vieux phare et la prison étant une école et un rassemblement de maisons. Dès les premières heures nous avions trouvés une famille qui nous accueillait chaleureusement Chloé et moi, c'était un petit couple de septuagénaires adorables -bien qu'un peu fatigués- que nous surnommions Bernard et Bianca et qui avait été touché par notre histoire "un peu modifiée". Henry avait sa voiture pour lui, et ça valait toutes les maisons au monde !

La vie à Arcadia était assez dure selon Bernard et Bianca, pas mal triste. Dans le journal qui avait survécu, on lisait entre deux conseils de cuisine avec les restes un suivi bref et peu sûr des affaires se déroulants entre les quatre murs de la surnommée _Blackwell Jail._ Les enfants qui vivaient avec leurs parents sont surtout des personnes un peu paumées, qui se sont retrouvés dans cette zone par hasard et qui y restent car les impôts sont moins chers. Nous vécûmes en leur compagnie durant deux jours avant que le petit couple s'éteigne dans leur sommeil. Il fallait avouer...ça a bousculé à peu près toutes les personnes vivantes ici depuis plus de trois mois et leur entièrement fût programmé pour le lendemain matin.

Nous avions décidé d'y aller, déjà par respect et remerciement pour ces hôtes improbable malgré notre brève rencontre, et surtout pour aller voir le fameux mémorial dont nous avait parlé Henry, qui nous déposait alors en ce matin du 12 Mars aux portes du cimetière. Chloé et moi étions main dans la main, poing serré au maximum et prêtes à affronter l'inévitable. Henry resta à quelques mètres du portail, préférant ne pas s'introduire dans deux cérémonies.

L'enterrement du petit couple était à environ deux cents mètres derrière nous, et l'ambiance était horrible. Il n'y avait même pas pleurs ou de reniflements de tristesse, juste un silence cosmique. L'atmosphère était tellement lourde à porter, nos pas semblaient profaner un moment sacré, et nos pleurs inexistants signifiaient une grande gêne. Cet enterrement fut atroce à supporter, et ce fut lorsque j'aperçus du coin de l'œil un petit papillon bleu se poser sur la pierre blanche que je réalisai que cette place aurait pu (ou dû) être celle de Chloé.

Enfin nous étions en face du fameux mémorial : une grande obélisque blanche d'une cinquantaine de mètres de haut où sommeillaient à la base un immense parterre de fleurs de couleurs diverses poussant en bouquets et gravée d'une épitaphe simple mais lourd de sens :

 _POUR NOS MORTS, EMPORTÉS PAR LES ALÉAS DU TEMPS._

Le parterre était surmonté d'une large plaque de marbre, gravée de centaines de nom. Une plaque commémorative de mon génocide. Alors que je faisais glisser aveuglément mes doigts le long des gravures de personnes que je connaissais ou non lorsque mon ongle accrocha à un J. Mon regard se posa alors sur le nom d'une de mes grandes amies.

-Joyce...

Un nombre incalculable de mots noirs gravés dans la pierre blanche défilait alors devant mes yeux, des centaines de morts, des centaines de noms, des centaines de personnes réduits à l'état de souvenirs vagues. Les noms de Warren, de Nathan, de Victoria, de Dana, de toutes ces personnes qui me pesaient sur le cœur, qui ravivaient les flammes presque mortes de ma mémoire. Des corps non retrouvés, des souvenirs oubliés, des noms gravés : voilà ce qu'étaient devenus toutes ces personnes. C'étaient des amis ou des ennemis, des personnes qu'on aimait ou haïssait, des enfants et des adultes, des humains à l'existence et au souvenir aussi brefs qu'un suivi d'actualité. Les pleurs de l'enterrement du petit couple tintèrent à mes oreilles comme des mensonges, l'horrible promesse impossible de ne jamais oublier ces personnes parties de l'autre côté.

Les regrets sincères commençaient à attaquer mon cœur à coups de marteau, des larmes de regrets me brûlaient les yeux, le bras de Chloé était ma seule porte de sortie de cet enfer. Mon esprit et mes sentiments partaient trop, bien trop, rapidement en fumée : la peur de l'oubli, la honte de mes choix, mon amour pour Chloé, la fierté de nos presque trois ans. Puis la colère surgit quand mon doigt s'arrêta sur le nom de Kate. La colère de devoir vivre ce qu'elle avait subi, cette drôle d'évidence ou de paranoïa de porter la malédiction de ma victime, condamnée à la honte de se voir dévêtue sur Internet. Et l'explosion survint quand je lus le nom de Rachel au milieu de toutes ces personnes _._ Rachel...une vague de haine se profila en moi, une vague destructrice, une vague enflammée n'ayant pour seul but et ambition de détruire tout ce qui existait sur son passage.

Mais au lieu de cracher, hurler, pleurer, insulter, je choisissais de tourner les talons et de m'en aller. Chloé m'attrapa par les épaules, et lut dans mon regard ce que je voulais faire, elle était au courant de tout. Je lus au travers de son faux regard une vraie lueur de compassion et de colère. Elle ne dit rien, et se contenta de m'embrasser chastement. Personne ne nous voyait, tous concentrés sur leur futur trou de mémoire.

Nous nous séparâmes, et nous nous dîmes à ce soir en un regard. Je me ruais vers Henry et lui dit :

-Je suis prête.

Il me mit au jus de ce qui allait se passer suivant son plan, que j'écoutais d'une oreille un peu distraite. Fausse carte d'enquêtrice pour moi et carte de presse pour lui, et nous étions en route pour naviguer au travers de la fameuse orgie de barbelés que cachait Arcadia Bay. Pour être honnête, avec tout ce qui m'était tombée sur la tronche et tout ce que j'avais vu, ma mémoire avait préférée oublier à quoi ressemblait cette fichue morgue précoce. Imaginez Alacatraz en un peu moins grand et un peu plus délavé (oui c'est possible).

Nous voguions à bord de ce vaisseau de fer et de crime sous les directives de notre guide du jour et la terre, enfin arrivés dans ce que l'on appelait _Couloir de la mort_ dans les légendes. Les prisonniers -masculins- qui me voyaient passer n'apercevaient pas Maxine Caulfield, ni même mon homologue Hélena Chase, mais juste une forme qu'ils voyaient barbare et rare, qu'on nommait...

-Eh, bonasse !

...femme. Enfin bref, enfin nous étions arrivés devant la cellule qui m'intéressait, une chaise posée face à la grille de fer, où un homme que je connaissais bien sommeillait. Henry interrompra son sommeil.

-Eh, mon salaud, j'ai quelqu'un pour toi.

Il se réveilla et me fixa longuement d'un regard à la fois las et curieux. Il s'approcha de son portail, et prit une sorte de tabouret qui était à proximité.

-Henry Smith, qui est donc cette jeune femme ? Quel est son importance dans votre enquête ?

Sans prévenir Henry, j'enlevai mes lentilles de contact et ma perruque sous le regard déconfit des deux hommes.

-Elle à toute son importance. Bonjour Monsieur Jefferson, ravi de nous revoir.

 ** _CHOIX IMPORTANT :_**

 ** _A : Parler directement des photos (blâme ect)_**

 ** _B : Parler un peu de lui (questions ect)_**

 ** _C : Cracher sa haine (tout est dit)._**


	8. Chapitre 8 : Dark Time

**_CHAPITRE 8 : Dark Time_**

 **A : Parler directement des photos (blâme ect) 1 Vote  
B : Parler un peu de lui (questions ect) 0 votes  
 _C : Cracher sa haine (tout est dit).2 votes_**

 **PARTIE 1 : Eat shit and die.**

Il était littéralement sur le cul, si vous excusez ma vulgarité. Son regard luisait d'une lueur perverse -combien de temps n'avait-il pas vu de femme ? - et son sourire était partagé entre l'attitude carnassière et la nostalgie de son projet échoué dans le temps. Je le haïssais, cette incarnation de Satan -plus bel ange traître créé par Dieu- presque parfaite. Il m'adressa son fameux sourire chaleureux et un simple :

-Bonjour Max. Ça fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas vus, je suis ravi de te revoir.

-Pas assez, dis-je d'une voix de fer, le plaisir n'est que peu partagé Mark -si vous me permettez de vous nommer ainsi, je ne suis plus votre élève.

-On peut se tutoyer tu sais, disait-il de sa voix naturellement rauque.

-Je me permets de vouvoyer un homme qui a été un exemple durant mon parcours, mais également l'homme qui m'avait fait dégoutter en partie de ce que je suis. Je me permets de vous vouvoyer car, bien que ce soit dur à admettre, vous êtes important pour moi.

Avais-je continué de ma voix dure, formant un tendre et malsain sourire sur son visage. Et il ria un bon coup, comme si j'étais toujours son élève et que je venais de raconter une question un peu bête sur la photographie. Il voulait être naturel et humain dans ce lieu artificiel et cruel.

-Je pense que je dois être flatté. J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'y faire, à cette cellule, à attendre que le temps passe et que mon jugement arrive. Tu sais que je vais mourir. C'est pour ça que tu es là...ça se lit dans tes yeux.

J'eus un léger rictus de haine sur le visage, aucune réponse ne sortait de ma bouche qui ne voulait pas dire des horreurs. Il se remettait à me lire dans les yeux, et il haussa un peu la voix.

-NON NON NON ! Tu restes silencieuse et la colère pollue ton regard ! Ça tremble comme un appareil numérique faisant une mauvaise mise au point !

-Je préfère troubler votre malin plaisir que de vous vomir dessus en vain. Arrêtez votre vaine tentative, vous allez mourir dans quelques jours Mark. Pour les photos que vous avez pris de Kate et votre participation au meurtre de Rachel. Si je suis là aujourd'hui, c'est à la fois pour vous dire deux choses : _eat shit and die_ et merci.

Henry et lui me lancèrent un regard assez incompris. Avec une certaine émotion -amertume ? colère ? gratitude ? fierté ? - je leur répondis :

-La première est en mémoire au moment où vous m'avez enfermé dans votre sale Dark Room. Vous ne vous souvenez plus de rien, c'est normal, et toutes les preuves ont disparus, mais je sais quelle drogue vous m'avez mise dans le cou. Je me rappelle des mots que vous me disiez, je me rappelle de ce que vous avez dit quand je pensais que vous aviez tué ma meilleure amie. Et je me souviens aussi que c'est ce que je vous ait répondu, juste après que vous me posiez une question, juste avant que David Mensen vous assomme et me sauve. Et je vous hais pour ça, pour ce que vous m'avez fait endurer, pour avoir vu aussi violemment la face sombre que vous cachiez si facilement.

Il hocha la tête, presque humblement, attendant la suite.

-Mais...je suis aussi obligé de vous remercier pour tout ça. Pour l'enquête que vous m'avez permis de faire, cette enquête qui m'a fait retrouver ma meilleure amie et aujourd'hui compagne. Sans tout ça, bien que ce soit si barbare, je n'aurais jamais vécu l'une des semaines les plus décisives de ma vie. Sans vous, je n'aurais jamais rencontré mon ami Henry. En fait, je vous remercie d'avoir ruiné une de mes vies, au profit d'une autre. C'est pourquoi je suis là. Je vous hais et je vous respecte en même temps, mais grâce -ou à cause- de vous, j'ai pris un nouveau tournant.

Henry m'adressa un sourire de soutien, sourire qui lui donnait des bosses sur le visage mais un très agréable sourire, tandis que Jefferson tentait de décrypter quelque chose. Il sourit, comme s'il avait trouvé quelque chose que l'intéressait, la petite lueur captivante que Jefferson chérissait tant lors de ses séances dans sa tendre Dark Room. Un léger soupir incompréhensible émanait de sa bouche.

-Comme toujours, tu me surprendras, Max Caulfield. Tu sembles me dire la vérité, tes iris semblent avoir trouvés la bonne ouverture...quoique...je ressens également comme une étrange gêne de ta part...comme si tu te sentais mal à l'aise. Je ne pense pas être la cause. Max...pourquoi es-tu arrivé dans un accoutrement différent ?

-Ce n'est pas de moi dont il est question, mais de vous.

-Je peux bien attendre quelques minutes, je suis condamné de toute façon. Mais tu sembles vouloir continuer à vivre, Max, alors qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Je ne veux pas vous en parler, Mark.

Il soupira encore.

-Parle-moi Max, s'il te plaît. C'est sans doute le dernier souhait d'un futur mort, et ça peut t'aider. Pour passer le temps dans cette chambre noire j'ai dû me plonger dans des livres de psychologie.

Il me fixa durant deux longues minutes, ces deux longues minutes avec le même regard qu'il utilisait pour son obscur concours il y a de ça deux éternités. Il n'avait pas réussi quelques années auparavant, j'étais trop fragile pour oser y aller. Et cette fois, j'étais trop fragile pour résister.

-Il y a...ces photos...

Il soupira. Dans une petite moue, il rehaussait ses lunettes, mon reflet apparaissant dans les deux petits carreaux propres.

-J'en ai entendu parler, quand quelque chose se passe dehors on le sait malgré tout. Le monde extérieur est très bizarre, Max, et prêt à toutes les pires crasses pour faire souffrir son prochain.

Dixit celui qui a fait souffrir Kate en premier.

-J'ai arrêté de comprendre l'humain au bout d'un moment, Mark. Je préfère me contenter de capturer dans le temps ce qu'il fait de pire ou de meilleur.

-Notre combat n'est pas si éloigné que ça alors, dit-il en souriant.

-Non. Notre combat est bien différent. Je ne prends pas les gens au moment où ils pensent tout perdre, je prends les gens quand ils ont déjà tout ou alors qu'ils n'ont déjà rien. J'essaye de capter la vie quand vous vous captez la mort.

-La vie est déjà tellement ennuyante. Tellement prévisible et artificielle.

-Peut-être l'artificiel sain vaut mieux que votre naturel morbide...ce n'est pas votre "perte de l'innocence" ou "clair-obscur" qui a son importance, son impact.

Il marqua un silence...et répondit, simplement.

-Montre-moi ces photos, que je comprenne ce qui te tourmente.

Je lançais alors un regard à Henry. Il haussa des épaules en gardant son air grave, ce qui me convainquit de sortir mon portable et de lui montrer les sept images, sans la vidéo. Il les regarda avec attention, et au fur-et-à-mesure, il prenait un air colérique. Il poussait des "Non...NON !" ou des "Cette photo est..." d'exaspération. Ironique venant de lui n'est-ce pas ? Eh bien non.

-Ces photos sont particulièrement mauvaises. Cadrage soigné mais raté, éclairage nocturne aléatoire, sujets cadrés en fonction de l'envie...je ne comprends pas qu'est-ce qu'une photo médiocre peut vous apporter de mal.

Oui. Cette phrase avait fait grimper mon taux de colère qu'un quart de jauge.

-Ce qu'elle peut apporter de mal ? demandais-je rhétoriquement. La même chose que ce qui avait nui à Kate. La honte d'avoir son propre corps exhibé à la vue de tous, la pression à cause des remarques et insultes dégradantes car je suis une femme -qui en aime une autre- et enfin la haine, la tristesse et tout ce que l'humain a fait de pire. Vos photos valent peut-être mieux que ça, puisque vous les gardiez pour votre petit plaisir personnel de satisfaction.

Je me rapprochais lentement de la grille, ma tête soutenue par les mains, le regard fixant celui de mon ancien professeur avec tout ce que mes sentiments avaient de bons et de mauvais auprès de lui.

-Dans le monde réel, Mark, les gens s'en moquent du cadre, de la lumière, du message, de la passion ou je-ne-sais encore quels artifices que vous semblez tant haïr. Dans le monde réel, les humains ne voient que ce qu'il y a sur un bout de papier avec de l'encre, un petit encart de pixels sur leur ordinateur ou des vagues trais dans leurs souvenirs. Dans le monde réel, les humains ne voient qu'un contenu : ici, ils ne voient pas deux femmes qui ont souffert. Ils ne voient pas deux femmes qui s'aiment. Ils ne voient pas les épreuves qu'ils nous feront endurer avec leur commentaire. Dans le monde réel, ce sont juste des photos de femmes qui baisent. Et c'est tout. C'est la même chose avec vos photos et nous, Mark. Vous voyez une œuvre complexe, taillée sur mesure, portant un message philosophique passionnant et intriguant, moi je ne vois que le résultat d'un homme ayant trahi ma confiance et celle de ses élèves en murmurant les pires perversités possibles et en me capturant dans l'instant, comme toutes vos autres mannequins involontaires. Eux, ne voient que des femmes pleurant et attachées, ça en excite même certains sur certains sites. Ça. C'est ce que je venais vous dire, Mark. Nous vivions dans deux mondes différents, mais le vôtre est responsable d'un meurtre, d'une tentative de suicide et de votre déclin. Je vous plains...Monsieur Jefferson.

Il souriait. Sans trop savoir pourquoi, j'assistais à l'étrange spectacle d'un homme qui riait, qui applaudissait et qui me félicitait. Henry en avait écarquillé les yeux, me disant que les seules fois où il le voyait il n'avait à peine réussi à lui soutirer les informations qu'il voulait. Il venait d'admettre, d'assumer deux morts et une vie brisée, avec le sourire. Il se calma, revenant à son état "habituel" de prof cool.

-Max...je n'avais jamais vu quelqu'un tenir une si brillante tirade dans la longueur sans se noyer dans les arguments ! Tu sais, j'ai presque l'impression d'avoir été un bon professeur, tu sais ? Car c'est justement cela la photographie Max : des points de vue. Stupides parfois, brillants rarement, mais souvent pertinents. Je t'avais dit, il y a des éternités de cela, que tu avais un don. Tu ne prends pas juste des images de la vie au vol, Max. Tu leur donne un sens de lecture, une brillance, une perfection artistique que l'on ne voit que trop peu dans ce bas-monde. La photographie est un art immatériel, Max, ça demande souvent de regarder simplement une image et de la décrire, mais c'est aussi voguer au travers de nos visions, de notre innocence d'enfant que l'on perd en devenant adulte. Tu as ce don Max. Ce don de garder ton innocence et tes convictions dans les choses que tu hais. Photojournaliste, hein ? Dans ton esprit, cela doit sans doute alimenter ta vision et ce que tu aimes, mais moi je vois que la destruction de notre âme.

-Vous avez fauché la mienne avec vos horreurs.

-Non, je ne pense sincèrement pas...et je suis sûr qu'une petite piqûre de rappel ne te ferait pas de mal.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que vous...

Je ne pus terminer ma phrase, coupée par un bruit de coup de feu ayant effleuré mon crâne...pour atterrir en plein milieu de celui d'Henry, qui tombait au sol lourdement comme s'il glissait sur une patinoire à la glace de sang. Je voulus immédiatement me lever, mais deux mains costaudes pressaient mes épaules et me forçaient à rester assis. Un bandeau s'enroulait autour de mes yeux malgré mes mouvements, mes plaintes et mes supplications, qui atterrit finalement dans ma bouche pour me "fermer cette sale gueule de salope" que disait la voix rauque qui me retenait. Mes mains furent attachées solidement en même temps que mes pieds, et mes coups n'aidaient pas à me défendre -loin de là.

Tout cela avait duré à peu près le même temps que vous auriez dû mettre pour le lire si vous lisez un peu vite. La surprise avait été telle que je n'osais à peine regarder le corps sans vie de mon vieil ami...car mes yeux fixèrent Mark Jefferson sortir très humblement de prison. Je me débattais comme une frénétique, mais leur cordage était bien trop puissant pour moi.

Mark Jefferson continua alors à me parler.

-Tu as tout à fait raison Maxine, c'est qu'une question de point de vue. Mais quand on voit au travers de vos photos destructrices ce que vos compères en guerre font matériellement...je me dis que tous les combats valent bien des sacrifices.

Je le vis alors m'adresser un large sourire pervers. Il avait trop de projets, trop d'idées à défendre. Un seul obstacle faisait office d'épine dans le pied, et il comptait bien s'en débarrasser. Il sortit alors de nulle part un flacon de drogue, flacon blanc que je ne connaissais que trop bien. Je me débattais alors comme une vraie furie en le voyant planter sa seringue dans le flacon et en sortir le liquide translucide. Il s'approcha et de moi, et passa dans mon dos en me susurrant à l'oreille :

-Au moins tu as compris une leçon, Maxine, et je crois que tu dois être mon modèle favori pour cela. Tu captures l'instant.

Et je sentis une piqûre dans mon cou. Le liquide se dispersait dans mon corps à une vitesse folle, mes sens se bousculaient comme une troupe d'enfants s'apprêtant à rentrer au lit. Je perdis rapidement le goût de ma salive et le bruit des rires de mes nouveaux bourreaux. La sensation de tenir ou d'être tenue par du tissu s'échappait tout aussi facilement. L'odeur de renfermé propre et macabre de la prison décida de suivre ses frères immédiatement, et la vue de la cage désormais vide de mon professeur fut mon dernier souvenir avant un sommeil forcé, et pas reposant du tout.

* * *

 **PARTIE 2 : Please...don't do this !**

Ma tête était lourde...si lourde...j'avais une sérieuse envie de vomir. Mes sens, mes pensées, mes organes...tout ce petit monde semblait ne pas vouloir sortir du lit. J'avais terriblement mal au cou -probablement un sale torticolis- et mes muscles semblèrent désobéir à la position dont ils étaient. Assise, jambes et coudes fixés, je n'avais que les avant-bras et la tête de libre. Mes yeux s'ouvrèrent, et c'était le noir, le noir complet. Une seule et unique ampoule pendait au plafond d'une lueur à peu près jaunâtre, éclairant la forme masculine assise devant moi.

-Tu vas bien Max ? Cela aurait été stupide pour toi de mourir à cause de ces abrutis.

Je redressais alors la tête, mes sens étaient revenus au bout de trois ou quatre longues minutes de douleur et je pus dire enfin quelques mots.

-Vous...êtes un...

-Un génie ? Arrête, Max, je vais rougir.

Il se leva, disparut quelques secondes dans le noir, et revint avec un trépied, un appareil photo...et son sourire marquée d'une voix rauque transpirant un malsain ambiant le dévorant. Il prit sa voix, cette voix qui avait hanté mes cauchemars, cette voix suave et ce chuchotement qui ne voulaient signifier qu'une seule chose.

-Commençons au plus petit éclairage.

Il prit une photo, le flash m'éblouissant. Et ainsi commença une série horrible où il tournait autour de moi avec la même voix entre le chuchotement et le rauque, entre mes pleurs et mes supplications, entre ses sourires et mes grimaces, entre son plaisir et mon désarroi. J'essayais de fermer les yeux, de me visualiser autre part, loin de ce lieu inconnu, loin de ce froid et cette...

-AÏE !

-Ne ferme pas les yeux, pauvre conne ! Tu gâches le message.

Il venait de me gifler violemment. Il profita au passage de ma surprise pour prendre une nouvelle photo...au moins cette claque avait réussi à remettre mes idées en place. Je ne savais pas combien de temps avais-je dormi, mais ma première pensée fût immédiatement pour Chloé, restée seule dans le cimetière.

-Vous...avez prévu tout ça ?

-Absolument pas, ma chère, en fait, il s'agit juste d'une petite surprise préparée minutieusement par des amis.

-Des amis ?

-Oh...tu veux les voir...allumez la lumière les gars.

Deux, puis quatre néons blancs scintillèrent et s'allumèrent comme dans une énorme explosion blanche, ce qui explosa aussi ma rétine au passage. Je reconnus immédiatement la zone. Quatre néons, un fond blanc, quelques meubles froids, un plafond noir et des outils de pointe avec quelques intrus au fond. De sales, sales, souvenirs m'assaillaient l'esprit.

-Bienvenue dans ma Dark Room, Max, j'espère que tu t'y plais. Suis-je bête, tu la connais déjà. Je tiens juste alors à te présenter quelques amis, des gens de confiance.

Mes yeux, et mes souvenirs, identifièrent rapidement une personne particulière, augmentant mon envie de meurtre à une vitesse exponentielle.

-Je suis à peine étonné de vous revoir ici Arthur. Salopard.

Il souriait, comme à son habitude.

-Bonjour Maxine, je suis vraiment honoré de vous revoir vous savez ? Vous m'excuserez pour ces photographies un peu intimes ? Cela avait été un honneur de le faire.

-Plaisir absolument pas partagé, ordure. Et non, je ne vous pardonnerai jamais pour ça.

L'un des autres invités soupira, en clamant d'une voix que je ne reconnus pas tout de suite cette sympathique insulte :

-Elle est toujours aussi chiante, cette connasse. Merci pour la bouteille dans le crâne, salope !

Je voyais maintenant qui s'était, et j'avais enfin la confirmation sur mes soupçons. Je reconnus également la dénommée Adèle, alias la folle de l'aéroport comme on le disait avec Chloé. Il manquait quelqu'un, mais lui je ne voulais absolument plus le revoir alors tant mieux.

-Vous avez prévu de me capturer depuis des années ? demandais-je, effarée.

-Absolument, pisse de Dieu ! clama l'homophobe.

-Merci du surnom, erreur humaine, mais l'heure n'est pas aux déclarations d'amour, dis-je d'un ton cynique. Pourquoi ? J'étais si importante que ça dans votre plan pour faire sortir ce salaud de prison ?

Mark Jefferson continuait à prendre des photos, les deux haineux rirent, Arthur les regardaient avec la colère dans les yeux. C'était peut-être la personne la plus étrange que j'avais rencontré, sincèrement.

-Je pense qu'elle a le cerveau un peu endormi ces derniers temps, non ? demanda cyniquement Warmen. Tu penses vraiment qu'on se serait cassé les couilles durant presque trois ans à te trouver pour rien ? Sérieusement...

-Mais en quoi étais-je si importante ?! J'en ai assez des enquêtes et des mystères, alors dites-moi tout maintenant ! hurlais-je.

-Chuuut, Max, roucoula le vieux pervers en prenant ses photos l'air de rien, comme ça...

Warmen s'approcha un peu de moi, profitant du fait que Jefferson aille chercher un objectif différent, tandis que mon bourreau temporaire m'expliquait le sien.

-Tu sais, je déteste spoiler l'intrigue d'une histoire, mais comme la tienne risque de se finir dans les prochaines minutes, autant me faire ce petit plaisir. Quand toi et ta salope de punk avez réussi à vous faire la malle, on a rapidement pris connaissance de ton histoire et de ce type, Jefferson, par l'intermédiaire d'un richard. On s'est allés alors avec lui, Adèle qui est la sœur de Jefferson, et cet Arthur qui est venu de lui-même. Ce Henry que tu respectais tant...un obstacle qui nous avait un peu trop ralenti, maintenant il est mort, donc tant mieux.

-Je n'avais fait que suivre les directives de mon patron, ajouta Arthur qui arrivait furtivement dans mon dos, un homme pas vraiment sage pour être vrai...mais c'est un homme bon.

-C'est qui ce richard ? C'est qui ce patron ? C'EST QUOI CE PLAN DE MERDE NOM DE DIEU ! hurlais-je en crachant mes poumons.

-Ne clame pas le nom de ton Créateur ainsi, Maxine Caulfield, tant il est encore temps de t'attirer ses faveurs, me conseilla "amicalement" un intrus encapuchonné au nom inconnu.

Jefferson se tourna vers lui en soupirant.

-Vous en avez mis, du temps, pour venir.

-Je sais. Simple réflexe de mes meilleures années, lorsque j'étais ce que j'étais.

-Vous avez ce qu'il me faut pour fuir ?

-Absolument, garée au-dessus de nous, flambante neuve. Et vous savez ce que je veux en échange...

Disait-il en me fixant. Jefferson sourit.

-Bien sûr, Monsieur Prescott, je crois que je sais ce que vous voulez.

Si votre estomac est retourné, c'est normal : moi non plus je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. On aurait dit la fin UFO de Silent Hill, c'était tellement inattendu et bizarre que, de prime abord, j'avais cru à une parodie. Et puis il retira sa capuche, mon niveau de stress montant en flèche. Il s'approcha de moi et m'observa sous toutes mes coutures...et je dis bien TOUTES mes coutures...

Je venais de réaliser toute l'ampleur de la chose, tout ce que représentait à présent ces trois années à esquiver ce que j'avais causé à cause du temps

-Alors alors...voici celle qui avait tenté de faire couler mon fils, hein ? Voici celle qui avait quasiment réussi à renverser le règne de ma famille ? Une pleurnicharde ? Fragile ? Un objet ? Une petite...non, ce mot n'est pas poli. Ravi de te rencontrer, Maxine. Arthur m'avait beaucoup parlé de toi.

-Alors...c'était vous. Désir de vengeance même si vous avez perdu à cause de la météo un peu capricieuse...je vous plains Monsieur Prescott. Tout comme ce que vous avez fait avec Nathan...

Il se crispa soudainement...et me donna une grosse claque sur mon autre joue, plus violente, m'arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Ne parle pas de mon fils, pauvre idiote ! Au fond, je suis presque ravi qu'il n'ait pas pu avoir le temps de reprendre la tête de notre pouvoir...il aurait tout fait foirer.

-Alors arrêtez de parler de lui comme si c'était une erreur de la nature. Je ne vais pas vous refaire le discours du "il avait besoin de vous" car il est trop tard depuis bien trop longtemps. Mais vous devriez avoir sur la conscience ses conneries et ce qui lui avait fait faire ces conneries. En marchant ici, vous pataugez au milieu de vos propres erreurs, Monsieur Prescott.

Il fixa alors quelques instants Arthur, puis Jefferson...et il ricana.

-T'es toute comme ils t'ont décrite : farouche. J'aime bien les femmes farouches, il en manque un peu sur ce bas-monde.

Il s'accroupit alors, pour me regarder dans le blanc des yeux et en mettant sa grosse main sur mon menton, son pouce et son index appuyant sur mes joues.

-Sache, jeune fille, que chaque tentative reste dans le crâne des Prescott. Si tu cherches les ennuis avec notre famille, nous viendrons nous venger durant toute une éternité. Tu sembles être un modèle un peu maigre, mais tu feras l'affaire pour l'humiliation que je compte bien te donner.

-Vous vivez dans le passé, vieux pervers.

-Comme nous tous Max, nous vivons tous dans le passé, et certains le rejoignent, comme bientôt cette étrange punk qui te suivait durant ton parcours...

Mon cerveau avait réagi immédiatement. Chloé...elle était seule dans le cimetière...

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?! demandais-je entre la panique et la colère -mes avant-bras libres ne pouvant pas l'atteindre, j'ai dû le faire avec mes mots.

Il fit craquer les os de son cou et se releva, ignorant royalement ma question. Arthur vint à ma rescousse.

-Ah, Chloé Price...un peu réticente à l'idée de m'accompagner, j'ai dû l'y emmener de force. Vous en faites pas Max, je l'ai mis entre de bonnes mains, un très, très bon ami.

-C'est qui cet ami ?!

Et j'entendis la porte du bunker s'ouvrir et se refermer, un homme au visage bien découvert, crâne rasé, sourire rassasié sur le visage, et portant une sorte de charge dont le nom ne m'échappa pas.

-C'est moi, cet ami ! Ryan au rapport, et dette enfin payée !

-Quoi ?

Soudain, je compris que la charge n'était rien d'autre que l'objet de sa vengeance. Il balança son colis au sol. Les tissus de l'emballage étaient déchirés, des marques rouge et bleues étaient visible tout le long du contenu de ce paquet. Paquet qui était une femme. Presque sans protection, n'ayant que ses mains et ses haillons pour préserver ce qui lui restait de dignité.

-CHLOE !

Elle releva la tête difficilement, en saccadé à l'entente de son nom. Elle pleurait, ses cheveux semblaient être collés à son visage et entre eux. Elle tenta de se mettre debout, mais elle rechutait immédiatement. Soudainement, prise d'une poussée d'adrénaline et de colère, elle se mit d'abord à ramper, puis à se lever légèrement pour enfin courir vers moi. Elle me tomba immédiatement dans les bras, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps, ce qui m'autorisa à utiliser cette maigre liberté.

Je longeais lentement son dos en lui murmurant n'importe quoi, que c'était bientôt fini, qu'on allait s'en sortir...et je sentis un liquide se poser sur ma main. Du sang.

Elle murmurait d'une voix tremblante :

-Max...je...j'étais réveillée. J'ai tout vu, tout senti...c'était horrible Max.. Il m'a souillée de l'intérieur !

Elle fourra son visage dans mon cou, pleurant et me suppliant de la pardonner de ne pas avoir tenu. Je fixais d'un œil haineux et provocateur son violeur. C'était décidé, j'allais mener toutes ces personnes à l'abattoir s'il le fallait. J'allais crever les yeux de Jefferson, énucléer Arthur, émasculer Warmen, mettre Prescott à nu et le voir brûler lentement et couper la gorge d'Adèle. Je ne préfère ne pas dire ce que j'avais prévu pour Ryan, je ne veux pas que vous vomissiez.

-Bandes de salopard ! Cassez-vous ! Je ne veux plus vous voir ! dis-je en serrant fort Chloé contre moi et en gesticulant tellement fort de la chaise que le scotch commençait à se détendre. Jefferson ricana, mais conseilla à ses amis de partir.

-Il ne faut jamais tourmenter une scène de couple, avait-il dit.

Tout le monde sortait, Jefferson n'y faisait pas exception. Seul Arthur avait décidé de rester, il fouillait dans son portfolio. Soudain, cet idiot le balança vers moi, plein ouvert. Des dizaines de photos s'y trouvaient, des centaines sûrement. Ce type avait réussi là où un espion d'élite aurait pu échouer.

-Regardez-les si vous le voulez. Je n'en ai plus besoin, alors faites-en bon usage. Et désolé pour votre dulcinée, je vais toucher deux mots à ce gredin de Ryan.

Il sortit. Chloé pleurait encore et encore sous protection de mes bras et de mes baisers. Elle finissait par se demander pourquoi est-ce que la vie est si compliquée, pourquoi les choses tournaient toujours mal avec elle. Je n'avais pas réussi à la sauver cette fois, plus rien ne pouvait nous aider. J'étais attachée à cette sale chaise, et elle était blessée, violée, nue et surtout abattue. Ryan avait été son ennemi ultime, sa réincarnation du passé, comme un Jefferson ou un Prescott pour moi.

Mes yeux, clos quelques secondes auparavant, se focalisèrent sur le portfolio morbide d'Arthur. Les sept fameuses photos et des dizaines d'autres étaient soigneusement imprimées, rangées et nommées. Mon amertume pour Arthur grandissait de secondes en secondes. Je tournais les pages avec mon pied droit, que j'avais pu débloquer alors que Chloé se ridiculisait au milieu de ces ordures. Et je tombais alors sur la photo _Public et envol vers l'avenir_ qui était en noir et blanc...et était la toute première photo de son book.

C'était la fameuse photo de l'aéroport...ce qui me donna une idée. Vous avez sûrement deviné laquelle.

-Chloé, chuchotais-je, ne t'en fait pas...je vais tout arranger. Regarde-moi dans les yeux, okey ? Voilà, comme ça.

-Max...je...

-Je sais Chloé...depuis longtemps.

Je me remis alors à regarder la photo, je prenais mon inspiration et mon expiration sous les encouragements de Chloé. Je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou, et me concentra sur la photo. La même sensation, les vibrations dans la tête et dans les mains, la sensation de sentir léger et d'oublier sa position...cela remontait à tellement longtemps que ça me faisait plaisir de retrouver tout cela. Je sentis alors finalement mes lèvres prises par d'autres en reprenant mon poids normal.

J'étais dans l'aéroport.

* * *

 **PARTIE 3 : Never make me shit, bitch.**

Le flash blanc s'estompait alors. Nous étions alors environ à la fin du baiser, et je pense que je vais revoir un vieil ami...

Nous rompîmes le baiser, Chloé et moi, et j'ouvris de nouveau les yeux. Tout était comme tel, jusqu'au moindre éclat de chips au sol. J'étais dans les bras de Chloé, face à la fameuse Adèle et en plein milieu de la scène improvisée. Je pus rapidement situer mes émotions et peser le pour et le contre sur ce que je devais faire.

J'observais rapidement les alentours, à la recherche d'un certain homme au crâne dégarni et à l'appareil photo en main alors que Chloé commençait à peine à gratifier la dame de sa sympathique punch line. J'aperçus enfin une personne, habillée très simplement d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean déchiré, portant un appareil photo numérique professionnel à l'objectif déployé au cou et maltraitant son téléphone. Dégarni, muni d'une carte de presse. C'était Arthur.

Soudainement, ma colère connut une poussée d'adrénaline, et alors que tout le monde applaudissait et que Chloé me disait :

-Eh, ne soit pas si tendue ! Aller, prends les sacs, fait une bise à ton public, l'enregistrement commence.

-Et moi, j'ai un cancer à arrêter, dis-je d'une voix de fer en commençant à courir vers Arthur. EH ! VOUS !

Arthur leva soudainement la tête, sans doute surpris par mon cri et grommela un "Oh, merde..." qui n'allait pas au personnage que je connaissais...et il se mît à courir dans la direction opposée aux enregistrements. Et là, je savais que j'avais tout le temps qu'il me fallait, même en quinze minutes ouvrables. Arthur se faufila à l'intérieur de plusieurs magasins, suivi de très près par mes soins. Dans toutes les vitrines où nous passions, nous avions un flot de clients qui nous hurlaient dessus. Et si je devais compter les coûts pour les dégâts, on pouvait avoisiner un coma d'environ cinquante ans suite au choc.

Il rentra finalement dans un magasin d'appareils numériques -car on trouve de tout dans un aéroport putain- soit le plus large magasin de tous, aux rayons assez serrés. Le jeu du chat et de la souris pouvait commencer.

-Bonjour mademoiselle, vous avez besoin d'aide ?

-Euh, non merci, je sais quel modèle prendre, bonne journée.

Le premier rayon était réservé aux objectifs, de toutes tailles et de tous modèles qui étaient vraiment alléchants. Mais ce n'était absolument pas le moment. J'avais aperçu Arthur au fond du magasin, pianotant sur son téléphone...avant que lui aussi ne me remarque. Course-poursuite : le retour !

J'esquivais rapidement les rayons trois et quatre, à savoir les lentilles et les outils type trépied et cætera. Nous nous retrouvâmes alors au fond du cinquième rayon : les appareils en eux-mêmes. Arthur avait vraiment l'air énervé, stressé et troublé. Il ne tenait que très peu en place et son visage était rouge comme de l'ocre à cause de la colère et de la chaleur.

-Arthur, supprimez directement cette photo de vos deux appareils, ordonnais-je d'un ton sec.

-Et qu'est-ce qui m'en empêchera, petite conne ? Tes petits muscles fébriles ?

Durant un instant, je fus déstabilisé par le vocabulaire qu'empruntait Arthur. Il avait beau voir fait les pires saloperies que je n'ai jamais vu dans toute ma vie, ma connaissance était plus posée et polie, courtois, se tenant parfaitement à sa place et amical, quoiqu'un peu disant. Soit l'inverse de ce que je voyais : vulgaire, tremblant, paniqué et j'en passe.

-Qu'est-ce qui vous oblige à faire ça, Arthur ? On ne se connaît même pas.

-Bien évidemment qu'on ne se connaît pas, pauvre gamine ! Mon patron me paye pour cette mission car c'est ma dernière chance avant la rue. Tu sais ce que ça fait d'avoir une vie de merde ? Ce dénommé Prescott peut me sauver la vie, alors je vais me faire un malin plaisir à gâcher la tienne !

Il était aussi très direct, dans les points sensibles. Je me ruai alors immédiatement sur lui, et tenta de lui donner un coup de poing dans le visage. Ce fut un échec critique. En un quart de seconde il avait pu éviter le coup et m'encastrer dans la vitrine d'exposition des appareils. Je m'étais un peu entaillée le bras au passage.

Il ricana.

-Alors, mollassonne, on essaye de je la jouer gros dur ? On se veut voir pousser des ailes ?

Seconde tentative, second échec bien critique. Cette fois, la caissière avait appelé la sécurité et fait fermer immédiatement le magasin. Arthur fit alors premier essai, qui fut aussi concluant que les miens. Il brisa quelques appareils haut-de-gamme.

-Arrête de jouer le héros, fillette ! Ce n'est qu'une putain de photo, n'en fait pas toute une histoire !

-Chaque image raconte une histoire, mec...et celle-là, je ne veux pas qu'elle soir racontée, dis-je en lui fonçant dessus.

Il me fallut encore quelques essais de notre part pour que je comprenne que le combat au corps-à-corps n'était la spécialité d'aucun de nous deux. Que pouvais-je faire ? Soudain, dans le feu de l'action, je me souvins que le magasin était rempli d'une multitude d'objets. D'objets représentant le luxe et le "prestige" de ma passion, mais des objets quand même. Je pris d'abord un appareil un peu léger -un appareil de poche- et le lança dans la tête de mon ennemi.

Réussite critique. Il la reçut en plein dans le front, ce qui me permis de lui arracher l'appareil photo et de l'enfiler autour de mon cou. La première photo venait d'être supprimée, mais la copie restait toujours. Après avoir repris ses esprits, Arthur quitta le rayon cinq pour se diriger tout droit dans le quatre...sortant de l'étagère un grand trépied qu'il déploya sur un bon mètre soixante de longueur.

-Allez ! Vas-y, essaye de me piéger, connasse !

-Oh, mais je t'ai déjà piégé, mon grand...dis-je en levant le bras en l'air et en entamant le processus de retour dans le temps.

Je le vis reculer jusqu'à l'entrée de notre rayon. Je remis le temps en marche, courus vers le trépied et le pris en le dépliant. Il recula, frappé de stupeur.

-Que...quoi ? Comment tu as fait ça ?!

-Je suis magicienne à mes heures perdues, tocard.

Il courut alors vers le rayons des lentilles...pas vraiment d'utilité vous allez me dire mais on va mettre ça sur le coup de la panique. J'arrivais plutôt confiante au niveau du premier rayon. Faut dire aussi qu'on ne se reçoit pas tous les jours des objectifs dans le visage ! Je chutais alors à la renverse, lâchant le trépied et me retrouvant à sa merci.

Il pointait son arme sur moi, son téléphone à la main, et termina d'écrire son message. Et il l'envoya. Et là, je retrouvai un peu du Arthur courtois qui commençait sérieusement à me manquer.

-C'était un sympathique combat, Max Caulfield. Dommage que vous soyez battue ainsi.

-Et vous, commençais-je à dire en remarquant notre position, quel dommage que vous soyez si stupide.

Il reçut alors un grand coup de pied dans la cheville, le déstabilisant. Je pus alors me lever, renchaîner sur un coup de poing au ventre et un coup de trépied dans la tête, histoire de le faire dormir. Et il dormait...dans une grande flaque de sang. Ce fût la seule fois de ma vie que mes pouvoirs avaient pu causer un meurtre direct de ma part. Je pris son appareil, que j'enfilais autour du cou, et déplaça son cadavre à l'opposé du magasin pour pouvoir gagner du temps.

Seconde photo supprimée, certes, mais message envoyé, policiers à mes trousses et responsable d'un meurtre. Je remontais bien évidemment le temps en sauvegardant sur moi les objets. J'avais bien remonté le temps car quand je relâchai -déjà, mon nez s'était mis à saigner abondement- et le magasin était ouvert. J'effaçais le message et revérifiais le contenu des mémoires par doute.

Résultat des courses : un téléphone et un appareil photo de gagné ! Je sortis alors du magasin, après avoir convaincu la caissière du fait que -oui- j'étais bien rentré avec cet appareil. Que j'étais rentrée tout court en fait. J'esquivai habilement Arthur, désemparé à la vue de la perte de ses deux objets de valeur, et retournai immédiatement au hall où se trouvait Chloé.

Elle avait l'air particulièrement remontée, et je la comprenais. Quoique, la surprise faisait place à la colère quand elle me vie débarquer avec un appareil photo numérique autour du cou.

-Tu en avais mis du temps pour revenir ! L'embarquement se termine dans sept minutes ! Et qu'est-ce que tu...?

-Chloé. Je sais que je n'ai pas été cool sur ce coup-là, mais crois-moi...je nous ai sauvé les trois prochaines années de vie.

-Pardon ?

-Écoute, je vais faire vite. Je sais que je m'étais jurée de ne plus les utiliser...mais mes pouvoirs ont encore servi.

Et je lui contais absolument toute l'histoire, de notre arrivée mouvementée à Seattle à notre futur professionnel, en passant par comment on continuera à vivre ensemble...aux photos. Son visage s'obscurcissait au fur-et-à-mesure de l'histoire, passant d'abord de la haine à l'évocation de certains noms de collègues (même Henry mais elle avait appris vite à l'apprécier) à de la tristesse et de l'effroi à l'entente de son viol.

-Et voilà pourquoi je suis revenue ici Chloé. Prescott pense sûrement que son plan marche comme sur des roulettes, mais je viens de l'arrêter.

Et Chloé marqua un long silence. Elle était secouée par l'idée de tout ce qui s'est passé tout à fait classiquement pour moi en trois ans, et c'était compréhensible.

-Max...je...c'est dingue cette histoire !

-Je sais Chloé. On en avait souffert, toutes les deux, surtout à cause de ces photos...

-Là, je ne te suis plus. Tu dis que ces photos...

-Oui, elles ont été prises alors qu'on couchait ensemble. Crois-moi, je n'ai pas un esprit aussi tordu pour faire cela ou pour imaginer cela !

-Je te crois, t'inquiète...putain de merde, je me demande comment est-ce que je fais pour ne pas craquer maintenant...

-Ce n'est pas le bon endroit pour le moment Chloé...je vais revivre là trois ans avec toi, trois ans où j'aurais sans doute oublié ce que j'ai fait.

-Comme lorsque tu m'avais prévenue à la dernière fête du Vortex Club ?

-Exactement. Chloé, tu as toujours été le capitaine dans notre relation mais là je te fais confiance. Quand tu remarqueras, au bout de je ne sais quand, quelque chose qui changera par rapport à ce que tu connaîtras habituellement d'ici quelques mois...cela voudra dire que c'est moi. Je compte sur toi, Capitaine, car je vais te perdre durant un long moment.

Chloé se tût alors durant quelques secondes, dubitative. Quand elle vint finalement s'approcher de moi me prendre la main, m'embrasser sur le crâne et me chuchoter à l'oreille.

-Je ne serai pas seule. Je sais que tu ne m'abandonneras jamais.

-Unis pour le meilleur et pour le pire ?

-Pour le merveilleux comme l'effroyable.

Et nous restâmes alors encore deux petites minutes ainsi, dans le hall vide de monde, à profiter de la présence de l'une et de l'autre. Quand Chloé dit :

-Et alors, question comme ça...j'assure comment au pieu ?

Je riais.

-J'aurais dû m'y attendre, perverse. Tu t'en sort merveilleusement bien...je regretterais presque d'oublier les trois prochaines années tiens.

-Eh !

Nous nous apprêtâmes à rire, lorsqu'une voix tonna dans l'aéroport :

-L'embarquement pour le vol RA-2001 à destination de l'aéroport de Seattle-Tacoma est bientôt terminé. Nous prions aux retardataires de se dépêcher, merci.

-Oh oh, dis-je, on est un peu trop loin des guichets ! On va rater le vol, accroche-toi, je...

-Attends, dit-elle en m'attrapant le bras. Et si on le loupait cet avion ?

-Quoi ?

-Ben ouais. Imagine avec le fric qu'on a, on pourrit vivre sur la route pendant un long moment ! Ce ne serait pas génial ?

-Euh, oui mais...Seattle est la seule ville que je connais à part Arcadia. Qu'est-ce qu'on deviendra si on prend une voie dont je ne connaîtrai l'aboutissement que quand le mal sera fait ?

-Imagine aussi si tout ne se passe pas comme durant ces trois ans là-bas. On est tout aussi incertaines sur n'importe quelle destination...alors, tu veux faire quoi ?

Honnêtement, le choix était dur, vraiment dur. Les choix étaient tout aussi alléchants que repoussants les uns et les autres. Le dilemme me prit quelques minutes -mon pouvoir allait encore et toujours servir- et je répondis enfin, voix armée de certitude et d'ambition :

 ** _A : Vivre en roue libre, dans la bagnole_**

 ** _B : Refaire les trois ans à Seattle._**

 ** _C : Arrêter l'aventure ici (non je rigole)_**


	9. Chapitre 9 : Time loop

**_CHAPITRE 9 : Time Loop._**

 ** _A : Vivre en roue libre, dans la bagnole : 1 vote  
B : Refaire les trois ans à Seattle : 2 votes_**

 **PARTIE 1 : New past.**

-Chloé, je sais que ça serait vraiment excitant de vivre dans la bagnole, vivre en vadrouille comme des pirates, mais je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui pourrait se passer. J'ai failli te perdre trop de fois pour que je puisse décider ça.

Chloé me sourit, et elle me prit la main en me donnant une légère bise sur le crâne.

-Si tu le veux. Je te fais confiance, Capitaine Max.

Ce fut alors à mon tour de regardâmes devant nous, je voyais une sorte de frontière blanche au loin, juste avant les guichets. Je levais alors un bras en avant, et entama le processus de retour dans le temps. Ce fût l'un de mes plus longs retours en arrière, mon nez me piquait déjà lors du voyage. Enfin, lorsque je baissai le bras, je réentendis la voix.

-L'embarquement pour le vol RA-2001 à destination de l'aéroport de Seattle-Tacoma est bientôt terminé. Nous prions aux retardataires de se dépêcher, merci.

Tandis que je sentis mon nez couler -et le temps de laisser partir mon inquiétude- je vis Chloé, l'air sonnée.

-Max...tu l'as fait...on a remonté le temps. C'est...c'est étrange comme sensation.

-J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part tiens...vite, il faut y aller, sinon je ne pourrai pas faire un second voyage.

Nous récupérâmes les valises, et nous mîmes à courir vers les guichets. Le mur en blanc était en face de moi, je devais le traverser avant un long trou de mémoire. Chloé serrait toujours plus fort ma main, encore et toujours. Je tremblais à l'idée de la laisser comme seule pour aussi longtemps alors que tout ne durera que trois pauvres secondes de mon côté.

-Chloé, j'ai énormément confiance en toi. Je sais que tout va très bien se passer, dis-je d'une voix tendue comme pour me rassurer en premier lieu.

Elle passa son bras sur son épaule et m'embrassa sur la joue.

-Alors pas la peine de stresser. Allez, fait-moi une petit sourire.

J'en fis un, un peu innocent et stupide, mais sincère. Et ce fut à mon tour de passer mon bras dans son dos.

-Voilà ! Comme ça ! Maintenant...Allons-y !

-Alonso !

Elle ria, sans doute parce qu'elle avait au moins cette référence, et nous avançâmes ainsi vers le mur blanc, que je traversais sans soucis avant de tomber dans un état proche du sommeil.

Tout était blanc autour de moi. Sol, plafond, lumière, air, tout était d'une blancheur absolue. Autant rassurante qu'effrayante, autant belle que sinistre. Cet état avait duré à peu près une dizaine de secondes avant que l'obscurité se fasse autour de moi. J'étais de retour en 2016, c'était certain, mais il faisait nuit bien noire. J'avançais d'abord à petits pas, espérant trouver quelque chose, une zone, un objet...ce que mon petit orteil trouva.

J'émis un léger grognement, suivi d'un gros cri de douleur et d'agacement, et avançai clopin-clopant jusqu'à ce que je touche une sorte de porte. J'ouvris.

Une légère lumière jaunâtre un peu terne émis à une petite dizaine de mètres de moi m'avaient suffi à me guider jusqu'à ce que j'eusse reconnu comme étant la cuisine de notre appartement. J'y trouvais d'ailleurs en même temps ma colocataire, regardant la nuit s'étendre au loin.

Elle semblait un peu fatiguée, quelques cheveux se baladaient librement comme les miens au réveil hors de leur trajectoire, de légers cernes foncés piquaient ses beaux yeux clairs emprunts de mélancolie ou de pensées inconnues. Elle fumait, fenêtre ouverte, sous le son cristallin de l'opéra des rues de Seattle et en observant les étoiles -sans doute cherchant où se trouvait la sienne.

Elle se retourna et prit un air surpris et tendu. Elle jeta immédiatement sa clope par la fenêtre.

-Bonsoir Max, disait-elle d'une voix tremblante. Tu as bien dormi ?

-Je, euh, oui...j'ai bien dormi, et toi ?

-Euh...plutôt bien...merci, dit-elle comme déstabilisée, je...euh, tu sais quelle est la date d'aujourd'hui ?

Mes yeux clignèrent d'eux-mêmes, visiblement mon corps voulait dormir, et mes doigts massèrent mon crâne.

-Je ne sais pas...Lundi 2 Janvier 2016 vu comment je suis fatiguée ?

Et là, Chloé avait fait quelque chose que je n'avais jamais réellement imaginé voir de toute ma vie. Elle avait écarquillé des yeux avant de s'approcher de moi à petits pas, peu certains, avant de venir lentement poser sa main sur mon visage. Quelque chose semblait différent dans ce simple contact, quand elle faisait glisser son pouce sur ma joue. Il y avait comme une forme d'hésitation d'enfant, une sorte de panique à l'idée de rater quelque chose ou que quelque chose fasse tout rater. Elle m'enlaça ensuite lentement, passant sa main dans mes cheveux comme une zone inexplorée. Elle approfondit l'étreinte, posait sa tête dans mon cou tandis que je lui offrais le même traitement capillaire tendre. Après une petite minute de contact, Chloé recula un peu de la tête et me fixa dans les yeux, tel un enfant découvrant un trésor caché ou une mère retrouvant sa fille.

D'une voix tremblante, elle me dit cette phrase, que je ne compris pas :

-Max...laisse-moi terminer, je t'en prie...

Et elle me donna un fou et fougueux baiser. Plein d'émotions, plein de soulagement, plein de sincérité. Chloé me souleva en m'attrapant les cuisses, ce qui m'obligea à entourer mes jambes autour de son bassin, et avança un peu rapidement vers le divan, tout en retirant quelques habits. Nous tombâmes toutes les deux sur le meuble tandis que la nuit continuait et que les étoiles nous regardaient, peut-être languis d'envie. Au fil de nos envies et des secondes, mon esprit s'en allait petit-à-petit comme une pause dans les évènements. J'avais presque réalisé à quel point Chloé et moi étions uniques : trouver un léger instant de plaisir et de bonheur au milieu de nos tourments…

Je laissais alors Chloé me guider, au fil de ses caresses, au râle de notre plaisir nocturne et du bout de ses doigts.

Le matin arrivé, alors que j'avais bizarrement un peu froid, je voyais Chloé sourire amoureusement. Elle avait des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux, comme si une délivrance divine était enfin arrivée, en murmurant religieusement :

-Tu es revenue...tu es revenue...

Le petit déjeuner fût un peu...tendu allons-nous dire. Chloé paraissait vraiment plus tendue que d'habitude, même si elle prétendait le contraire, et le silence n'encourageait pas vraiment à changer l'ambiance.

-Euh...alors Chloé ? Tout s'est bien passé durant ces trois ans ?

Elle sourit.

-Ouais...à peu près.

-Comment ça "à peu près" ? Quand tu m'as revue, on aurait dit que tu avais eu peur de moi...

Elle resta silencieuse durant une petite minute. Une minute qui m'avait parue longue, si longue que je m'étais mis à imaginer toutes les pires théories possibles et imaginables avant que Chloé ne m'interrompe.

-Tu m'as juste surprise. T'étais devenue une sorte d'horloge humaine en trois ans, et c'était la première fois que tu te levais au plein milieu de la nuit. J'ai juste eu peur pour toi, assura-t-elle en un grand sourire.

-Ah bon ?

-Ouais, réveil huit heures, coucher vingt-trois heures. Tu as refusé les travaux de nuit, même celui du 21 Octobre...

-Ah ouais...putain, dis-je entre la stupéfaction et le choc...

Chloé se leva en se rapprochant de moi, me fixant dans les yeux et me prenant la main -comme pour me préparer à un choc- et commença à parler :

-Max, ce que tu m'avais dit à l'aéroport s'est bien passé, j'avais bien craqué dans la cuisine de tes parents, on a bien eu nos emplois respectifs et tout le bordel...mais tu as changé. Beaucoup changé.

-C'est à dire ?

-Tu étais devenue paranoïaque, à un point inimaginable, tu étais restée traumatisée par le cumul des évènements...et à un moment tu étais tombée dans les pommes. Malaise, perte bien trop importante de sang en toussant et en éternuant...tu avais perdue connaissance durant trois mois.

Elle marqua une pause, le temps de me laisser digérer l'information. Le biscuit que je tenais en main ne me donnait plus d'appétit sans aucune raison particulière.

-Trois mois ? Je suis restée dans le coma trois mois sans le savoir ?

-Oui, dit-elle en me serrant un peu plus fort la main, et quand tu t'es miraculeusement réveillée...tu as changé. Tu n'étais plus une simple horloge humaine, mais une machine froide ne vivant qu'autour de son métier où tu étais réellement hautaine, violente et honteusement haï de tes collègues. On ne se voyait qu'environ quatre heures sur vingt-quatre, une le matin et le reste le soir, où on ne se parlait presque pas.

-Je te...je t'esquivais ? En quelque sorte ?

-Ouais. C'était carrément glauque quand tu rentrais à la maison, tu refusais même mes plus sages baisers sur la joue. Et c'est là que notre scenario est parti en fumée, ça fait une longue année.

Elle se leva, m'embrassa brièvement, et chercha dans le meuble du salon en poussant quelques grognements. Ensuite une sourire amer, et un cahier apparut entre ses mains.

-C'est ton journal. Tu écrivais souvent dedans durant cette fameuse semaine en 2013 et durant nos deux premières années...mais tu as arrêté. C'est le dernier souvenir de la Max "d'avant" notre galère.

Elle souriait légèrement, on aurait dit une vieille personne ayant vécu toutes ses grandes époques et regardant ses petites brides de mémoires éternelles, marquées à jamais sur des photographies. Cette pensée m'attristait un peu, Chloé était encore belle et jeune, la vie aurait dû généreusement lui laisser ses portes grandes ouvertes après avoir somnolé aux pieds de la Mort.

Elle se rassit et ouvrit le journal à une page légèrement cornée, daté du 27 Octobre 2013. Quelques mots simples y étaient marqués et un bête selfie y était collé. Un simple selfie prise par elle-même, avec mon Polaroïd, de nous deux. Souriantes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de penser que la photo n'était pas mauvaise à un point où un compliment sortit de mes lèvres.

Nous regardions encore durant plusieurs minutes les photos de nous, de notre paysage et de notre quotidien -tel des paparazzis internes- accompagnées de mes pensées. Et Chloé semblait avoir raison, à part la légère paranoïa, j'étais restée la même. Puis vint la date du 8 Mars 2015...pas de photos et juste quelques mots en haut de page, coupées par quelques points rouge-marron secs et sales.

 _Quelque chose a mal tourné..._

Chloé perdit immédiatement son sourire avant de ranger le journal à sa place. Ces simples mots étaient la dernière trace de ce que j'étais réellement. A partir de là, j'étais devenu le portrait qu'avait dressée Chloé. Je lui demandai alors immédiatement si je devais savoir autre chose d'important, si j'avais fait foirer quelque chose. Elle me répondit après une bonne trentaine de secondes d'hésitation d'une voix tendue.

-Déjà...Henry. Vous étiez vraiment proches durant les deux premières années, on aurait dit un Warren Graham sans le côté lourd. J'admets que j'en étais un peu jalouse car vous vous voyez plus souvent qu'on se voyait. Et puis...tu avais commencé à le dénigrer, l'insulter quotidiennement et à l'envoyer bouler en plein open-space en clamant...non, je ne veux pas le dire. Il ne t'a plus compris, et c'est lorsque tu l'avais dénoncé pour une faute que tu vais commise qu'il s'est mis à réellement vouloir ta mort. Il a révélé à tout le journal que nous étions en couple...et certains mots que tu entendais n'étaient pas mieux que ceux de la Holy Bible

Elle prit sa respiration, et me prit la main.

-Je...j'ai perdu le contrôle de mon magasin ridiculement, je me le suis fait acheter par un gars peu scrupuleux qui m'a arnaquée. Et...j'ai recherché des petits boulots. Que tu n'appréciais pas vraiment. Je m'étais sentie reniée et exclue Max mais je...j'étais confiante. Je savais qu'un jour tu reviendrais à la normale alors je t'ai laissée faire ce que tu voulais faire. Plus personne n'avait de contrôle de nous deux Max, nous nous étions perdues. Je m'étais de nouveau perdue, en plus de la seule drogue qui me guérissait vraiment.

Elle resserra encore plus fort la poigne de sa main autour de la mienne. Elle était vraiment nerveuse, sa voix tremblait tout au long de ses explications et ses mots semblaient plus mâchés et plus hésitants. Elle craqua, et fondit silencieusement en larmes. Silencieusement était presque un euphémisme, il m'avait fallu une trentaine de secondes avant de sentir des gouttes d'eau tomber sur ma main.

Elle se leva, sécha ses larmes et tentais de s'en aller. Je la bloquais en la prenant dans mes petits bras, de manière naturelle, plongeant ma tête sur sa poitrine.

-Chloé... je...

-Ne t'excuses pas Max. Tu ne sais plus ce que tu as fait, ne supplie pas les pardons pour ce dont tu n'as aucun souvenir.

Chloé semblait vouloir s'échapper, me forçant à le serrer encore plus fort dans mes bras comme une peluche géante. Je relevais un peu la tête et la fixais tendrement.

-Je ne voulais pas m'excuser Chloé...du moins pas encore...je voulais juste te rappeler cela.

Je l'embrassai alors simplement. Pas de fougue, ni d'emportement, un simple contact d'amoureux si banal juste pour dire trois mots. Elle me sourit à l'entente de ces mots, quelques larmes supplémentaires sortaient de ses yeux. Combien de temps avait-elle attendu d'entendre simplement ces mots ? Combien de temps avait-elle attendu pour retrouver ces simples contacts sobres ? Combien de temps avait-elle tenu à ce rythme ?

Combien de temps avait-elle prié Dieu pour que mon retour se fasse dans l'heure ? Je n'en avais aucune idée. Cela n'était que des trous pour moi, un étrange nouveau passé dont j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à y entendre. Seul comptait le présent pour moi, seul comptait ces simples mots.

Seul comptait les pleurs de joie de ma Chloé, les promesses muettes que je renouvelais à cet instant précis, les longues secondes de bonheur qu'elle ressentait rien qu'à mon contact et aux autres que je pourrais lui donner. Seul elle comptait, peut-être bien plus que ma misérable vie.

-Je t'aime.

* * *

 **PARTIE 2 : Black Hole.**

Chloé avait tristement raison sur ce que j'étais devenu.

Nous avions décidé de poser chacune trois jours de congés, histoire de faire complètement le point et que je puisse m'habituer au minimum au rythme imposé par le temps. Et ce ne fut tellement pas facile que nous avions dû demander deux jours de plus. Cette réalité-là était à peu près similaire à celle qui n'avait tenu que trois pauvres années : même appartement, même ville, même loyer, même travail...mais quelque chose ne tournait vraiment pas rond.

Il y avait dans ce quotidien une sensation artificielle, une saveur un peu fade que j'avais l'impression de connaître et de découvrir qu'au fil de ces nouvelles semaines. Durant la journée, je travaillais, pour ainsi dire, sans relâche : environ dix sorties par jour, des centaines de dossiers, des photographies...qui aurait pu croire qu'un jour j'allais devenir Rédactrice en Chef d'un journal ? Henry, lui, non.

Justement, tant qu'on parle du loup, Henry était devenu abominable et invivable durant mon sommeil éveillé. Tous les matins, il me fixait d'un regard noir durant de longues minutes où la haine brûlait ses yeux. J'avais failli vomir en entendant parler des atrocités que nous nous étions envoyés l'un à l'autre. Entre spéculations, secrets révélés et coups de traître, j'avais sincèrement l'impression de vivre en plein milieu d'une télé-réalité où je jouais le rôle de Jim Carrey. Donc, ouais, j'étais à un haut grade -où je prenais rarement des photos-, j'avais des contacts mais pas d'amis, et je me faisais entendre des autres malgré le fait qu'ils chuchotaient dans mon dos.

Le pire travail du monde.

Et encore, si ce n'était que cela...ma relation avec Chloé aussi était devenue catastrophique. Nous étions plus éloignées l'une de l'autre depuis ce jour. Ne vus y méprenez pas, je n'ai pas appris à la haïr...mais cela se sentait que notre entente n'était plus parfaite. Chloé avait littéralement peur de moi dès que je l'approchais. Elle ne s'enfuyait pas, mais semblait subir ma présence. Je n'ai jamais autant haï le principe de remords et de traumatisme de toute ma vie merdique. Nous ne nous embrassions que rarement, les conversations étaient d'une tristesse aberrante et j'avais eu, durant un temps, peur que notre flamme s'éteigne à jamais. Et pourtant...j'étais prête à accepter ça. Pour elle. Elle avait besoin de temps et je lui laisserai tout le temps qu'elle voudra.

Je n'avais pas retouché au journal depuis. Rien d'intéressant à dire...rien de pertinent à penser.

Mon corps aussi me brisait le moral. Le mal et la souffrance des trois mois de coma que j'avais réussi à esquiver avaient bien choisi leur rencard pour se venger. Mon nez coulait d'un flot tantôt transparent, tantôt rougeâtre au fil de ses envies, ma gorge était terriblement sèche et mes forces semblaient s'envoler au passage du marchand de sable et du voleur d'esprit. J'avais terriblement envie de vomir à jeun et je tremblais alors qu'il faisait vingt-cinq degrés.

La météo justement...quel bordel. Je m'étais formellement interdit d'utiliser mes pouvoirs...mais j'avais brisé ce jurement sur le Styx. Durant sept semaines, même après mon ultime utilisation de ce putain de pouvoir, le temps de Seattle était détraqué autant que mes fuites de sang : orages cacophoniques, neige et verglas, canicule -ayant causé au passage une bonne dizaine de morts parmi les enfants et les retraités en plus de deux incendies. Beaucoup avaient quittés la ville par peur d'une Apocalypse...qui était déjà parmi eux de toute façon.

Ce circuit avait duré encore sept semaines. Sept trop longues semaines où je souffrais d'un manque terrible, entre l'appétit et l'ennui, l'envie et les courtes nuits...j'avais envie de tout arrêter. Je pris alors mon courage à deux mains et mis en place ce que j'avais prévu de faire.

Première étape : le boulot.

Ce matin-là j'étais venu dans ma tenue normale, celle que je porterai toujours, et arrivé au boulot sans prendre la peine de saluer tout le monde en pressant le pas jusqu'au bureau du patron au bout de la salle. Les regards sur moi alternaient entre de la frayeur, de la haine et de la surprise face à mon air déterminé. Puis je bousculai quelqu'un.

-Oh, tu pourrais faire gaffe...ah, Maxine...

Ouais, c'était Henry. À l'entente de cette phrase, tous les regards se concentrèrent sur nous. Le spectacle tragi-comique épique semblait être enfin sorti dans les salles obscures au vu d'une certaine tension et excitation pesant sur nos épaules. Henry me lançait ses regards les plus noirs possibles, un vrai torrent de haine et de vengeance détruisait ses iris de manière spectaculaire. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi, et les encouragements silencieux des collègues ne faisaient que renforcer le glauque de la situation.

-Cette fois Maxine, t'as intérêt à m'écouter...

-Je n'aurais pas besoin de tes paroles. Merci bien.

Il ricana, comme ces sportifs prétentieux de Blackwell dont il avait copieusement volé le physique et l'intellect.

-Voyez-vous ça ? La Rédactrice en Chef du journal refuse de discutailler avec un de ses employés !

-Bientôt EX-Rédac' en chef. Je quitte ce job.

Deux phrases, et une vague de stupeur se formait autour de moi -arborant un air grave et colérique- et de Henry -qui semblait sérieusement déstabilisé. Il reprit pourtant rapidement ses esprits et me lança d'une voix railleuse :

-Alors, le Capitaine abandonne son navire ? Elle laisse son journal courir à la faillite et couler comme un Titanic ?

-Le journal est en excellent état, Henry, alors je pense que le navire tiendra bon. Et le capitaine du Titanic était resté, résultat : mort comme un con.

Il se tut soudainement, sans doute surpris par cette phrase, tandis que certains collègues raillaient sur lui.

-Écoute...je quitte ce travail car je n'y trouve aucun intérêt ou même plaisir dans ce que je fais. Ce que je faisais relevait plus d'une interprétation théâtrale qu'autre chose...et je hais le théâtre. Je ne veux pas faire de larmoyant ridicule, je vais être droite et sincère : cet après-midi je fais mes cartons et je quitte ce journal. Tu reprendras le poste que tu mérites, et moi je réglerai mes problèmes. Pas de compétition, pas de coups de pression. Et vous, qui me regardez et qui avaient profité de mon absence pour me tailler...je ne vous en veux pas. En vrai, je n'en ai pas grand chose à faire : j'ai déjà vécu cela. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire, retournez bosser.

Et ils se dispersèrent après cela, bien qu'un peu sonnés.

Seconde étape : Henry.

J'avais mon carton sous le bras et de quoi manger dans les deux mains, ayant laissé peu d'affaires au bureau, en attendant la fin de la journée de Henry. La journée était plutôt douce, une petite pause de fraîcheur au milieu du bordel météorologique. Un ''Bordel d'Arcadia" selon les collègues. Henry sortit finalement aux alentours de la dix-septième heure, fumant une cigarette. Je m'approchai de lui.

-Hey Henry...je voulais parler un peu avec toi...je pense que je te devais au moins cela.

Je lui tendis d'une main une gaufre au chocolat et à la chantilly encore fumante, qu'il accepta d'un air surpris. Nous nous mîmes à marcher tranquillement dans les rues de la ville en dégustant les pâtisseries. Henry semblait un peu plus détendu que durant ces dernières semaines, pas beaucoup moins tendre que durant nos premières rencontres. Du chocolat colorait ses lèvres de manière un peu badaude, d'une manière un peu innocente, ce qui me donna un petit sourire. Je lui fit remarquer ce détail en riant.

Notre marche et notre conversation avait duré une petite vingtaine de minutes encore, dérivant entre légers rires et francs sourires. J'avais réellement l'impression de retrouver mon vieil ami perdu en à peine quelques mots. Je lui avais rendu un témoignage complet de ce que faisait Jefferson de son vivant...avant qu'il ne se fasse exécuter à dix-huit heure trente aujourd'hui à la chaise électrique selon son vœu. Il voulait mourir un innocent, au bout de sa ligne verte...

Notre marche s'acheva aux pas de mon immeuble. Nous nous étions pas encore excusés officiellement, lui et moi...mais officieusement c'était une autre histoire. Et en plus j'avais tenu au moins une promesse dans ma vie.

Nous restâmes encore quelques minutes un peu seuls, histoire de finir notre repas, et pour échanger quelques derniers mots. Nous nous séparâmes finalement à partir du moment où un coup de fil le força à foncer sur un article.

Dernière étape : Chloé...soit la seule partie du plan que j'ai dû abandonner.

Quand j'eus franchis la porte de l'appartement...deux secondes m'avaient suffi pour remarquer que rien n'était allumé. Chloé m'avait pourtant dit qu'à cette heure-là elle était en train de faire mille-et-une corvées...mais là, tout était silencieux et obscur. La télévision était froide, les stores semblaient n'avoir été aucunement ouvertes de la journée et la lumière se résumait au filet de lumière ayant percé le rideau. Une ambiance digne d'une Dark Room.

Un peu perplexe, je me mis à l'appeler, espérant une petite réponse.

-Chloé ? Je suis rentrée ! Viens, prépare-toi, on mange chinois ce soir !

Elle ne me répondit pas. Je libérai alors la lumière de sa prison...et vit que tout était déjà impeccablement rangé. Au millimètre près. Vraiment flippant. La panique commença alors à transpirer dans ma voix. Elle avait déjà fait cela une fois, et je l'avais retrouvée vraiment mal en point.

-Chloé ? Tu es où ? Réponds-moi, je t'en prie !

Je me mis alors à fouiller les pièces très -trop- rapidement à mon goût. Chloé n'était pas là, toujours pas...ce n'était clairement pas dans son habitude de me donner des coups de stress pareil. Mes pires cauchemars prenaient petit-à-petit des formes de théories macabres avant qu'un bruit n'interrompe mes pensées. Une lumière fusa de la porte de notre salle de bain, que j'ouvris en à peine une fraction de seconde.

L'un de mes cauchemars était devenu réel : une odeur dégoûtante de sang et de sueur avait envahi la pièce non aérée, fusante de la grande flaque s'étendant au sol de manière impudique, elle-même suintante du corps de Chloé, pleurant, et fixant désespérément le miroir faisant face à elle. Sa voix était tranchée et blessée, envahie de larmes...tout autant que ses bras ne l'étaient : des trais, barbares et cruels, bardaient son bras d'une teinte sombre. Elles semblaient fraîches, trop fraîches, pour qu'elles ne soient qu'un témoignage...là nous étions en direct. Mon regard alternait entre la colère, l'incompréhension, la flaque de sang, Chloé, la peine, les cicatrices, les pleurs de Chloé et le reste de son corps. Ses larmes continuaient de tomber en cascade et sa tête trouvait refuge dans ses mains ensanglantées.

J'étais figée, impossible pour moi de parler, de réagir d'une quelconque manière. Chloé était là, à quelques mètres de moi, tellement inaccessible, tombée au fond d'un gouffre obscur se moquant de mon bras bien trop court. Nous restâmes ainsi durant plusieurs longues minutes, où le sang essayait de s'en aller lâchement.

-Max, commença Chloé d'une voix rauque, je suis désolée. Je...je n'ai pas tout dit quand tu t'es réveillée.

Elle tourna vers moi, ses paupières gonflées et son visage rouge de chagrin -et de douleur- lui donnaient l'impression de subir une allergie à quoi que ce soit, et sortit son couteau ensanglanté de sa poche -un couteau lisse, coupant comme une lame de rasoir, blanc d'un faux pagne de gentillesse- qu'elle rapprochait dangereusement de son cœur.

-Tu étais devenu violente durant cette longue année. Une violence inouïe, dont je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que tu puisses en être la cause. Chaque mot que tu m'adressais était un coup de feu dans la poitrine, chaque fois que tu m'ignorait était le passage d'une faux dans mon esprit, chaque coup que tu me portais était une violente décapitation.

-Chloé, dis-je d'une voix noyée de larmes, qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Je n'ai jamais pu porter la main sur toi...je n'aurais jamais osé ! Et tu es bien plus forte et plus rapide que moi ! Et...

-Max, interrompit-elle en rapprochant lentement le couteau de son cœur, je sais que tu n'aurais jamais osée...je sais que j'aurais pu me défendre.

-Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? Je l'aurais méritée après tout !

Le couteau touchait mollement le sternum de Chloé, la peau se pliant à la faible pression du couteau, alors que Chloé pleurait comme pour nettoyer son corps de ses mauvaises pensées. Ses bras rougeoyants pleuraient en même temps que les yeux bleus de la femme de ma vie.

-Je t'aimais Max, et je t'aime toujours. Je n'avais pas envie de te perdre, pas à cet instant, pas dans cet état. J'ai subi tout cela en espérant que tout cela s'arrête lorsque tu te réveilleras...mais j'ai eu partiellement tort. Je n'arrivais pas à tourner la page, à trouver une solution, même quand je voyais tous les efforts que tu faisais pour moi ! Alors j'ai tenté, depuis deux semaines, de guérir mon cœur avec le moins horrible des adultères...j'ai tellement honte Max...

Elle fondit de nouveau en larmes, à deux doigts de tomber à terre. La tentation était trop forte, je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, m'excuser, l'embrasser, panser ses blessures, je ne voulais plus la voir malheureuse comme cela. Mais elle recula comme étant face à un violeur.

-Chloé...j'ai honte, terriblement honte ! Laisse-moi t'aider, je t'en supplie !

-Max...tu ne peux plus m'aider, je dois en finir. J'en ai tellement, tellement marre de cette putain de vie où je perds toutes les personnes que j'aime ! J'en ai marre de cette putain de vie qui m'arrache des mains la possibilité de la voir en rose, j'en ai marre de ce putain de monde qui te juge du regard pour ce que tu fais sans savoir pourquoi. J'en ai marre de cette saloperie qu'on appelle "amour" qui me tue à petit feu depuis mes quatorze ans ! J'en ai marre de ma propre vie Max !

-Arrête ! Je t'en prie ! Moi aussi je hais ce putain de monde, ces putains de connard et mon putain de pouvoir ! Ne fait pas l'irréparable Chloé !

-L'irréparable serait de continuer à vivre en espérant un monde joyeux Max. Laisse-moi en finir s'il te plaît, je ne suis habitée que par la haine.

La haine...oui...Chloé venait de mettre le mot sur ce qui habitait notre cœur à tous les deux et à celui de tous les humains. Cette putain de gangrène nourrie de nos coins les plus sombres pour ensuite empiéter sur ce qui nous restait de lumière...ce cancer...

Je ne dis plus rien, me contentant de baisser le regard et de réfléchir. Puis je sortis de la salle d'eau, prit simplement un verre dans la cuisine, et la balançai au sol. Puis un autre. Puis encore deux autres. Ensuite se fût au tour des couverts, des poêles, des assiettes. L'une d'entre elle atteignit un cadre photo dans le salon, ce qui attisa ma haine.

Le cadre, accompagné de ses frères et sœurs puis de l'appartement, fut le témoin de la tornade destructrice que je devenais et qui m'aveuglait. Je détruisais tout et n'importe quoi dans une cacophonie parfaite digne d'un Jean-Sébastien Bach. Les papiers importants, les chaises et les tables n'étaient plus que de simples vermisseaux croulants sous mes pas et mes insultes, des erreurs inattentions et des morts stupides. Une vague rouge sang trahissait le passage d'un éclat de verre sur mon visage, perlant tel une larme de colère, ma langue sèche à force de trahir mon cœur.

Je fixais Chloé d'un air méchant alors que j'attaquais notre télévision, peut-être le même air que j'avais lors de ma période d'immense salope, en grommelant.

-Ça...c'est ce que je fais quand j'ai la haine. Viens...cette putain de télé va me résister si j'y vais seule.

Et, étrangement tel un enchantement, Chloé m'obéit...en souriant. Elle balança vivement le couteau qui se planta en flèche dans le mur et vint avec moi attraper l'écran pour le balancer joyeusement au sol et sauter dessus avec moi. La chorale continuait de chanter la venue d'un quelconque aurait dit deux folles à lier qui détruisaient l'intégralité de leur vie en à peine quelques minutes. On aurait dit deux psychopathes comblant leur manque de sang par le génocide de bois mort.

Deux folles anormales trahissant toutes les bonnes règles de bienséance.

Deux folles anormales qui ne se comportaient pas comme il le fallait.

Deux folles qui ne faisaient rien d'autre que du bruit.

Deux folles qui se prenaient pour des gosses.

Deux folles qui se retrouvaient.

Deux folles qui s'aimaient.

Deux pirates.

* * *

 **PARTIE 3 : Only that.**

Ça fait du bien de craquer de temps en temps. L'appartement était dans un état cacophonique, un vrai enfer humain. Deux minutes après la tempête le sol était recouvert d'une vague de verre brisé et de feuilles déchirées. Du bois brisé hérissait du sol sous formes d'icebergs sales flottant sur l'eau paisiblement. Des écumes de coton et d'autres tissus venant du sofa et des rideaux épousait grossièrement les vagues de verre sur toute la surface du parquet.

Nous nous allongeâmes sur un îlot encore intact au milieu de cette joyeuse barbarie, épuisées, essoufflées et heureuses. Chloé affichait un large sourire un peu bête et incroyablement beau à la fois.

-C'est…c'est…woaw. Ça fait un bien fou, disait-elle d'une voix essoufflée.

-Je sais, répondis-je en souriant. Par contre, j'ai la gorge un peu sèche…je crois que je n'ai jamais autant crié de ma vie.

-Moi non plus...

Nous restâmes dans cet état d'esprit durant une bonne demi-douzaine de minutes, juste à respirer, à tousser et à rire de ce qu'on avait fait. Puis nous rangeâmes un peu. Le silence était revenu, moins pesant que d'habitude, mais bel et bien là. Chloé souriait, encore dans le monde où elle avait pu extérioriser toute sa colère et sa rancœur cachées depuis des années et des années, éparpillées dans les nuages volatiles des sables du temps.

La nuit était arrivée bien vite, Jefferson devait être mort depuis une ou deux heures et nous mangions chinois à même le sol -balayé par mes soins. Le silence régnait encore dans la pièce mais je savais que Chloé se sentait nettement mieux. Des bandages rouges entouraient ses deux bras et son appétit venait compenser le sang versé -j'avais failli ne pas manger. Plusieurs questions titillaient mes lèvres qui préféraient s'abstenir de prononcer quoi que ce soit.

Puis Chloé rompit le vierge silence d'une voix tendre.

-Tu as eu peur Max ?

J'acquiesçai.

-La réponse était évidente...je suis désolée Max. Tu as dû me prendre pour une folle.

-Je t'ai pris pour une folle...je le suis tout autant que toi. Je t'aurais rejoint si tu avais fait ça de toute manière...je ne veux plus qu'on se sépare.

Chloé délaissa son bol de soupe et se dirigea vers moi en passant son bras dans mon dos.

-Moi non plus Max. Je ne voulais pas te quitter, je t'ai attendu trop longtemps pour ça.

-N'essaye pas d'expliquer tes intentions Chloé, je te comprends. Moi aussi je commence à haïr cette vie...

Chloé resserra son emprise. J'étais exténuée, le cœur ouvert et les sentiments à vifs. Quelques heures de réflexion m'ont permis de faire le point sur ce qu'était ma vie : sans queue ni tête. J'avais arrêté de me demander d'où venaient mes pouvoirs. Ce n'étaient pas une bénédiction de Dieu ou des dieux...c'était juste un don, juste une malédiction, juste une punition pour mes fautes. Juste ça, rien de plus. Ma vie avait perdu tout sens logique depuis ces évènements, depuis toutes mes promesses et toutes nos déboires...je voulais juste que tout s'arrête. Je ne souhaitais rien de plus que ça : une vie normale, avec des hauts et des bas, avec Chloé à mes côtés...rien de plus...

-En fait...je hais cette vie Chloé...je la hais tout autant que tu aurais dû le faire pour moi. Je ne sais plus quoi penser Chloé, je ne sais plus quoi faire. J'en ai sérieusement assez de ne faire que me poser des questions tout au long de ma vie, j'en ai assez de devoir subir une soi-disant bénédiction meurtrière, j'en ai assez de me battre Chloé. J'en ai marre de ce putain de pouvoir qui a causé plus de tort que de bien, j'en ai marre de toutes nos souffrances alors que je ne veux que ton bonheur. J'en ai marre de devoir m'endormir le soir avec la vision d'Arcadia Bay en train de se faire détruire, j'en ai marre de me revoir couverte du sang et des larmes de mes victimes. J'en ai marre des trous noirs, des théories du Chaos que je ne fais que causer, des fictions ou de la science. J'en ai tellement marre Chloé ! Pourquoi est-ce qui compliqué d'aspirer à une simple vie ? Pourquoi ne mérites-tu pas ce que tu te dois de gagner après tant de souffrances Chloé ? Qu'est-ce qui m'a amené à poser ces putains de questions ? Qu'ai-je fait pour qu'on soit maudis ainsi ? Ai-je eu raison de t'aimer ? Ai-je eu raison de te le dire ? Ai-je eu raison de déchirer cette fichue photo ? Ai-je raison de continuer à vivre Chloé ?

Ma voix passait lentement, au fil de mes mots, à de la lassitude puis à de la colère et enfin à du désespoir. Habituellement, je restais un minimum optimiste, pragmatique, et très second degré. J'essayais de rester le plus possible heureuse...mais la vie m'avait finalement rattrapée. Je voulais mourir, tout arrêter : les massacres, les souffrances, les fuites, les pleurs, les cris, les rires, les baisers, les câlins...je voulais ne plus avoir à ressentir quoi que ce soit. Si j'étais la pire des être humains, je ne méritais pas tous les privilèges offerts avec la vie.

Sur qui devais-je rejeter la faute ? Ni sur mes parents, ils n'ont pas pu prévoir ce que j'allais devenir. Ni sur Chloé, la première victime de mes crimes. Même pas sur mes pouvoirs, une personne meilleure que moi aurait sans doute fait des miracles. Vous avez la réponse. Alors, malgré tout cela, qu'est-ce qui me poussait encore à rester dans ce misérable corps, continuant perpétuellement cette misérable existence ?

Chloé restait calme à l'entente de mes mots, se contentant de glisser ses doigts dans mes cheveux ou sur mon visage. Elle posa sa tête sur la mienne, calant sa respiration sur la mienne, laissant sa main se lier à la mienne dans mon dos. Et nous restions, encore et toujours, en silence. Ce simple contact me fit étrangement du bien. Je fermais les yeux, tentant d'oublier durant un instant toutes nos crasses, nos emmerdes. Il n'y avait plus de Seattle, plus de vie. Plus de cris, plus de morts. Plus rien. Juste elle. Et je compris.

Mes yeux s'ouvrèrent, et d'une voix plus douce, moins amère, je demandai :

-Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Chloé ?

Elle m'embrassa et se remit à sa place, me fixant d'un regard qui semblait si lointain : l'excitation. Le même pétillant enfantin dans ses yeux que je n'avais pas vu depuis notre premier repas au Two Whales depuis nos retrouvailles...et un sourire complice. Elle perdit soudainement huit ans devant mes yeux, cette époque lointaine...si lointaine. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement.

Elle me répondit enfin, après plusieurs secondes de patience.

-Ce que tu as entamé.

Je haussai un sourcil. Elle eut un petit rire.

-T'es mignonne, arrête.

-Je suis surtout perdue à ce moment.

Soudainement, elle se leva. Sa voix était décidément pleine d'attente et d'espérances. On aurait dit un vrai enfant à bouger partout, à sautiller sur les vieux meubles, à pointer tout et n'importe quoi et à parler vite d'une voix un peu aiguë. Son regard se posait sur tout l'appartement comme étant une sorte de caverne d'Ali Baba sans ses quarante voleurs.

-Max, tu ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe ? Tu as fait ce que nous devions faire pour nous aider !

-Tout détruire ?

-Pour tout reconstruire ! Cela faisait...pouah, une belle lurette, que je n'avais pas fait quelque chose d'aussi intense, d'aussi important et d'aussi amusant ! Max, durant ces quelques minutes, nous étions redevenues des gosses. Comme lorsque nous nous étions retrouvées ! Imagine juste l'espace d'une seconde ce que cela représente : on est des gosses. Depuis nos débuts, encore aujourd'hui et jusqu'à la fin nous serons des putains de gosses.

-Des putains de gosses jouant avec un flingue...

-Justement ! Max, je sais que je n'ai pas souvent été mature dans le passé, peu importe lequel. Mais c'est mon caractère, et c'est le tien aussi : on s'amuse, on gueule, on pleure et on en chie comme des enfants. Des enfants ayant besoin de liberté, d'espace. On est juste des gamins précoces Max, c'est ça ce que je viens de comprendre aujourd'hui, c'est peut-être à ça que sert ton pouvoir de revenir dans le passé. Grandir en restant un gosse. ¨Pour le meilleur comme pour le pire, Max...

-Chloé...c'est...

-Stupide ? Je le sais ! Mais là c'est...c'est quelque chose que je n'arrive pas à expliquer ! C'est une certitude, une évidence !

-Ou un caprice d'enfant...

Cette dernière remarque me bloqua soudainement dans mon cheminement.

Un caprice...des pleurs et des cris, des joies et des câlins...comme lorsque nous étions des gosses. Chloé avait mis le doigt sur un argument que je n'avais jamais essayé d'appréhender, mais qui était tellement logique. Ce schéma se répétait à chaque fois : dès que nous tentions d'évoluer, Chloé et moi, quelque chose nous mettait des bâtons dans les roues. Et au lieu de les enlever, nous nous écrasions à chaque fois dans un mur différent, à chaque fois que nous voulions nous stabiliser il fallait que quelque chose arrive. Tempête, Psychopathe, Coma. Un fantastique decrescendo qui nous amenait qu'à un seul résultat. Et si mes pouvoirs...n'étaient que ce que j'avais perdu ? La chance de me rattraper, la chance de sauver littéralement Chloé. Et si je n'étais sensée sauver que nous deux ? Sauver notre lien, notre innocence, notre enfance. Et si nous brisions les chaînes ? Et si nous vivions libres ?

Chloé sourit, elle avait saisi que mes pensées allaient dans sa direction. Elle m'adressa un grand sourire et alla dans la chambre sans dire un mot en me laissant à mes pensées. Quoiqu'elle murmurât un très, très léger message avant de rentrer.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul élément encore intact dans cette maison.

Mes yeux coururent dans la salle une petite quinzaine de secondes avant de signaler à mon cerveau l'intrus...enfin l'absent. Instantanément, je me mis à chercher l'objet de mon intérêt au milieu des restes de notre armoire en utilisant ma fichue mémoire de merde. Chloé savait où il était, mais elle ne voulait pas le dire...du elle toute crachée. Je cherchais une bonne demi-dizaine de minutes au milieu du cadavre de notre armoire quand je remarquais une petite boîte en bois, cadenassée.

-TU CONNAIS LE CODE SI TU M'AIMES BIEN ! rétorqua Chloé dans la chambre où je l'imaginais en train de rire en se tenant le ventre et affalée sur le lit.

Je tentais le code 0311...ah, Chloé aimait bien la France, j'allais oublier. 1103, le cadenas dégagea...et mon journal encore intact apparut entre mes mains.

La couverture en elle-même était parfaitement en bon état, un peu rugueuse pour mes doigts tremblants et l'odeur était digne de celle d'une bibliothèque. Il restait encore à peu près une trentaine de pages, un peu jaunies à cause de l'enfermement, et mon stylo pendait toujours à son fil cousu à la couverture.

Je l'ouvris...et le ferma immédiatement, prise d'un doute. Encore une fois, mon cerveau était tranché en deux parties bien distinctes : l'envie et la raison. Qui allait où ? Pour être honnête, je ne le savais pas vraiment. Et c'est ce qui me donna encore plus mal au crâne.

Finalement, je pris ma décision.

 ** _A : Écrire une ultime note dans le journal._**

 ** _B : Détruire le journal._**


	10. Chapitre FINAL : Our Fate

**_CHAPITRE FINAL : Our Fate_**

 ** _A : Écrire une ultime note dans le journal. 1 Vote_**

 ** _B : Détruire le journal. 1 Vote._**

 **PARTIE 1 : My dream with you.**

Je déposai le carnet sur un reste de planche qui allait me servir de support tandis que je fabriquais un petit coussin à partir du coton éparpillé un peu partout sur le sol. Résultat inconfortable, mais très suffisant. J'ouvrais le journal à une date bien précise : celle du 8 Mars 2013. Je déchirai violemment les pages antérieures à cette date en laissant en vie les traces de ma folle semaine sainte. Et, après une petite minute d'hésitation à un millimètre du papier, mon stylo commença à retranscrire mes nouvelles pensées. Je me trouvais ridicule à parler ainsi, avec une autre plume, un autre ton -quoi qu'étant toujours sans vraie cohérence et sans langue de bois. Mais si ma tête pouvait se soulager avec ça, j'étais prête.

Je notai.

 _Vendredi 29 Juillet 2016._

 _Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Cela fait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vraiment vu...j'ai perdu l'habitude de te parler. J'avais la tête ailleurs, perdue au milieu des vertiges et du sang. Et d'autres choses bien trop dures à décrire._

 _Tu sais d'ailleurs pourquoi je te parlais quotidiennement lors de cette époque que j'oserais juger de bénite ? Alors que je me sentais à peu près seule et pas réellement dans ma peau ? Tu sais pourquoi est-ce que je te parlais à toi plus qu'à n'importe quelle autre personne ? À vrai dire, la réponse que j'ai ne me convainc pas trop. Pour l'instant..._

 _J'ai tellement peur...ma tête n'arrête pas de bourdonner en permanence et ma main tremble, mon écriture retranscrit sûrement le bordel qui règne dans ma tête comme dans ma vie. Dire que je ne suis pas la pire à craindre...je partage ma ridicule vie avec Chloé. Tu t'en rappelles, de Chloé ? Probablement._

 _Je n'ai vraiment pas le moral pour rire, mon vieil ami, depuis qu'Arcadia Bay est morte en emportant petit-à-petit mes souvenirs et mon ascension dans sa chute._

 _Excuse-moi. Je te parle depuis tout à l'heure sans que tu sache ce qu'il s'est passé. Et, bordel, tu en as raté des choses...je ne sais même plus où tout cela avait commencé._

 _Ah, oui, je m'en souviens. Arcadia Bay morte...jamais tu n'aurais dû voir cela : c'était une vraie tragédie où mes larmes se mêlaient aux gouttes de pluies étouffants les cris au loin. Chloé avait dû m'amener en urgence à l'intérieur du phare tellement je sentais mon cœur se briser._

 _Une énorme tempête, mon propre enfant par-dessus le marché, aurait pu être notre ultime épreuve. Je l'espérais si fort quand Chloé me tenait dans ses bras et lorsque le panneau annonçait la sortie de la ville, et lorsque j'ai embrassé ma meilleure amie pour la seconde fois. Au moins une question dans ma vie qui a su trouver une réponse._

 _Lorsque nous étions arrivées au niveau d'une espèce de station-service, peu avant notre déclaration, j'avais envie de tirer un bon gros doigt d'honneur à ce putain de destin et de lui cracher l'ordre de nous laisser un tant soit peu tranquilles au lieu de nous remettre une couche sur le passé sombre de Chloé qui me donne encore la boule au ventre en y repensant._

 _Au final, on avait pu s'en sortir, tu t'en doutes bien, mais je n'avais jamais connu jusqu'alors un tel pic de stress me retournant à ce point l'estomac. Et encore, j'avais le ventre vide si mes souvenirs jusque-là ne sont pas trop instables._

 _Plus tard, nous étions arrivés à l'aéroport de je-ne-sais-plus-où dans le fin fond de l'Oregon. Un vrai bordel sans queue ni tête ayant simplement commencé par une interruption des programmes. Ouais, attends-toi carrément au champ lexical des médias, tu vas comprendre._

 _Une militante d'un combat un peu factice avait commencé à cracher les pires mots possibles saupoudrés de récits d'actualités moyenâgeuses sensé donner un sens à son combat. Qui aurait pu penser qu'un simple geste pouvait détruire comme créer n'importe quoi ? Qui aurait pu penser qu'un simple baiser allait changer tant de choses ?_

 _Et c'est là qu'intervient la magie des médias, avec leurs élèves les journalistes et leur baguette leur stylo ou leur appareil photo. Malheureusement, un Serpentard s'était invité à la fête. Et c'est là que le temps a décidé de se moquer de moi, me donnant plusieurs fois envie de lui crier "Are you fucking cereral ?!" à la tronche._

 _Je pense que je vais esquiver la première partie de notre première ligne temporelle assez rapidement. Car elle est tout simplement trop parfaite pour que je puisse t'en parler sans ressentir un goût amer au fond de la glotte. Pour faire simple : Chloé et moi étions installées, nous avions un job, un Warren 2.0 existait sans le côté dragueur manqué et...je regrette un peu de ne pas avoir complètement profité de cette époque._

 _Puis, un sale jour, tout s'était détraqué dans notre propre circuit au profit de celui qui avait failli l'anéantir complètement. J'ai revu cette fichue Dark-Room, et réentendu les compliments obscènes de mon ancien professeur. Il y avait aussi la militante stupide et les mecs de la station reconvertis en violeurs, pour bien boucler la boucle en triplant la sécurité tu vois ?_

 _Et j'ai trahi une promesse...tu sais laquelle. Mais je le devais. Voir Chloé souffrir ainsi m'était encore plus insupportable que de subir de nouveau les traitements de Jefferson, je me serais vendue comme esclave en échange de sa liberté si Dieu le voulait. Je suis revenue à l'aéroport, en 2013, et j'ai mis hors-course le paparazzi, dix points pour Gryffondor !_

 _Et nous voilà arrivés dans cette seconde lignée, celle que j'avais bien fait d'oublier, mais qui avait laissé ses traces. J'ai de nouveau vu la mort en face, si tu savais à quel point elle était repoussante et magnétique à la fois. Si tu savais tout ce que Chloé avait dû endurer seule, tu serais en train de te moquer de moi ou de me haïr. Au choix._

 _Ces dernières semaines j'ai appris à quel point l'oubli ou l'ignorance peuvent être tellement cruels et amicaux à la fois...j'avais littéralement tout perdu en l'espace de quelques secondes (de mon point de vue) et j'ai dû tout reconstruire...et sur ces bases...plus d'amis, plus d'amour. Juste de la haine. Chloé avait subi un courroux inexistant et mon ami Henry -le Warren 2.0- est devenu mon pire ennemi. Ouais, le retour à la réalité après le rêve._

 _Aujourd'hui -et oui, fini le flashback- j'avais pris mon courage à deux mains. Je voulais avancer, grandir, pas me comporter en gamin digne des Prescott (long débat...Nathan me serre encore un peu le cœur en repensant à son histoire) enfermé dans la puissance inutile et la haine des autres. J'ai quitté le travail, me suis réconcilié avec Henry et lui ai payé une vieille dette. Tout était bien parti..._

 _Et puis j'ai vu Chloé sur le point de se suicider. Le reste avait été suffisamment bruyant pour que tu puisses savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Jamais la mort n'avait été aussi proche d'elle...et c'était la première fois que je la voyais l'appeler de son propre aveu. J'ai eu tellement, tellement peur. Ma vie entière s'écroulait, mon petit monde pas parfait mais que j'aimais quand même était éparpillé aux quatre vents._

 _Et à ce moment-là, pour la toute première fois de mon existence, j'avais clairement envie de mourir. D'arrêter ce circuit infernal et injuste. La vie est injuste._

 _Ça me fait penser à quelque chose : un jour, un grand philosophe avait dit "Life is cruel, why the afterlife sould be any different ?" en évoquant la mort. Je la connais, cette mort, en l'ayant effleuré du but des doigts à de nombreuses reprises. Mais cette fois, j'ai failli me faire emporter en pensant à un endroit plus juste, moins dur pour nous, et surtout reposant. La mort est-elle réellement autant injuste que la vie ? Ai-je fait le bon choix en retenant cette pulsion séductrice ?_

 _Si c'est le cas, c'est juste que j'ai été condamnée pour mes fautes, si Dieu existe. Je ne m'étais jamais réellement posé la question maintenant que j'y pense. Si Dieu n'existe pas, alors on arrive au même résultat._

 _Je regrette l'ancienne époque. Tout était tellement plus simple, plus beau, plus...facile. Même si je peux le faire techniquement, j'aimerai tant pouvoir remonter le temps et le bloquer sur cette époque bénite où j'étais une pirate, où Chloé et moi vivions heureuses, où nous nous aimions -certes platoniquement, mais je l'adorais déjà à cette époque- sans a priori et où nous rions sans fin. J'aimerais tellement tout détruire...pour tout reconstruire...en étant une gosse._

 _Car c'est ce que je suis. Chloé avait raison. Je joue, je ris, j'aime, je casse, je suis punie et je reconstruis. C'est le cycle de ma vie, de ma jouvence éternelle. Notre vie est cruelle, comme notre enfance. Notre vie est spéciale, comme notre enfance. Tu as compris le manège._

 _Ça semble stupide dit comme ça, mais en écrivant ces mots je viens d'avoir le déclic, un grand sourire barre mon visage à la seconde où j'écris ces lignes. Je me sens à la fois stupide et géniale...mais au moins j'ai la réponse à mes questions. Une réponse qui m'arrange, une réponse parfaite._

 _Tu sais pourquoi j'avais besoin de te parler ? Car tu étais pour moi un ami imaginaire parfait, ceux que l'on voit dans nos rêves et un peu opposés à ce qu'on est mais qui nous écoutent et nous aident. Je ne suis pas écrivaine, juste une photographe. Je ne suis pas une journaliste, juste un témoin de la vie courante. Je ne suis pas un adulte connaissant tout à la vie, mais une âme d'enfant._

 _Voilà pourquoi j'écrivais. Voilà pourquoi j'arrête. Je veux grandir en gardant ce que je suis. Je vis dans le passé, ma zone de voyage, je me repose dans le présent et j'attends l'avenir armée jusqu'aux dents. Ça peut sembler stupide, je le sais...mais merci pour ce que tu as fait pour moi._

 _Dors bien. On se reverra dans un autre endroit. Un confortable et discret, un petit coin de paradis. Mon coin de paradis._

 _Au gré des vents. Au gré du temps. Au gré de nos envies. Comme des pirates. Comme des amantes. Comme des gosses._

 _La dernière fois que j'ai écrit ici, je m'étais posée une ultime question. Je ne pense pouvoir le refaire ici...mais vu que je n'ai plus de débats à faire sur ma vie ou autre...est-ce que j'ai fini de grandir ?_

 _Je te dis adieu sur ce paradoxe et j'accepte enfin mon destin._

 _Notre destin._

 _FIN. -MAX CAULFIELD 1995-2?_

Je refermais précautionneusement le carnet, le scellant définitivement. J'avais l'air stupide à force de sourire, mais tant pis. J'avais enfin un vrai but, une seule direction et une envie : l'inconnu. L'Inattendu. C'est de ça qu'on vivait Chloé et moi et c'est pour ça que je n'étais pas prête d'arrêter de vivre.

Je me levai et rassemblais quelques affaires. Mon appareil fétiche avait survécu à mon carnage...béni soit Dieu s'il existe !

Je me dirigeais en direction de notre chambre. Sans prendre la peine de toquer, j'ouvris la porte...et vis les sacs prêts. Chloé m'offrait un large sourire qui me fit fondre le cœur et agita ses clés de voitures. Sans que je ne sache pourquoi, il y avait aussi une bouteille d'huile dans son bagage. Un appareil photo numérique était aussi accroché à la sangle du sac. Un appareil que je n'avais pas vu depuis longtemps.

Et elle commença à parler sur un faux ton de général mêlée à un accent pirate.

-Ma fidèle compagne est prête, Moussaillon ?

-Carrément, Capitaine ! dis-je en souriant.

-Le trésor est-il récupéré ?

-Je suppose qu'il est dans votre bourse dans votre sac.

-Bien vu ! Descendons.

Et c'est ce que nous fîmes. Je déposais alors les clés de notre appartement, bien fermé, dans la boîte aux lettres...avec la clé de la dite boîte.

Et, enfin, nous étions prêtes. Nos bagages sur le dos, mon appareil old school autour du cou, et la voiture ronronnant.

Nous partions le soir même vers l'inconnu. Et on a aimé ça.

* * *

 **PARTIE 2 : Paradise in Hell.**

Les routes vides, la nuit noire et la musique à fond. Je viens tout simplement de résumer les premières heures de notre longue épopée. Chloé n'enchaînait pas les clopes et les bouteilles de bière -heureusement d'ailleurs ! - mais elle était à fond. Elle riait et criait de bonheur en même temps que moi. Elle était magnifique.

L'autoradio enchaînait les titres de Rock'n'roll, de metal, de Hard-Rock, de rap. Il n'y avait pas réellement un fond intelligent ou philosophique dans tout ça, mais on n'en avait rien à faire. Nous chantions et hurlions des _I LOVE ROCK'N'ROLL_ ou des _I WAS MADE FOR LOVIN' YOU_. Même si ma préférée était _Highway to Hell_ de AC/DC. Je me suis même surprise durant un instant à être debout sur le siège, la tête dépassant par le toit du pick-up en hurlant ma joie de vivre.

-Calme-toi Max, avait raillé Chloé à ce moment-là, faudrait pas que le vent emporte ton corps de maigrichonne !

Je finis par calmer un peu mes pulsions, sans pour autant arrêter de m'amuser. Finalement, après trois bonnes heures de route, Chloé s'arrêta.

-Descend Max, tonna Chloé d'une voix dure. On a un truc à faire.

L'aire où Chloé s'était arrêtée semblait inoccupée depuis longtemps. C'était un champ de terre, de poussière et de cailloux avec quelques arbres, coupé du reste du monde sur une petite route de campagne inaccessible. La nuit était fraîche ce soir-là, sans nuages et la Pleine Lune diffusant sa clarté dans le ciel. Les étoiles brillaient de mille feux, les constellations que je connaissais tant durant ma première enfance aux noms de légendes se dessinaient dans le bleu mes yeux et prenaient vie dans mon imagination.

Je souris, et pris mécaniquement mon vieux Polaroid. Il me reste que sept photos à prendre, faudra que je rachète du papier si on en trouve, et prit la photo de la Lune illuminant la plaine.

-MAX ! Ramène-toi !

Je jetai alors un regard à Chloé, accroupie au sol et me faisant de grands signes, avant de la rejoindre. Elle avait formé durant mes rêveries un petit puits de terre qu'elle isola sous mon regard d'une sorte de bâche faite de brindilles de bois et de feuilles.

-Rassemble quelques pierres grosses comme ton poing s'il te plaît -il doit y en avoir à côté- et installe-les autour du trou pour soutenir la bâche.

Je hochai la tête et me mis à la tâche tandis que Chloé retournait à la voiture, cherchant je-ne-sais quoi dans la boîte à gants. Quelques minutes m'avaient suffi pour trouver une bonne dizaine de galets épais et deux de plus pour terminer le puits. Chloé revenait, deux bouteilles de bière et une d'huile dans les mains et une grande barre de métal sous le bras, et sourire au visage. Même si je sentais qu'elle semblait stressée.

-Max...prends l'appareil photo dans mon sac s'il te plaît et installe-le sur le trépied.

-Le trépied ?

-Ouais, jeune aveugle, celui sous mon bras. Un petit souvenir de ton ancien métier.

En haussant les épaules, c'est ce que je fis. Une minute de bataille pour déplier le bordel et trois de guerre pour installer l'appareil plus tard, je pus enfin allumer la récolte d'une précédente croisade. Chloé me criait les étapes à suivre pour bien régler les paramètres de cette barbarie en plein milieu de la nuit. Finalement, quand j'eus réussi à trouver la résolution, l'ISO, la mise au point et le format parfait, Chloé me demanda de commencer à filmer puis de me rapprocher.

J'appuyais sur le bouton, un compteur de dix secondes se lança, et je me rapprochai de l'installation de Chloé. Le puits était désormais prêt, et rempli d'huile -dont le cadavre de la bouteille reposait un peu plus loin- où une petite corde faisait trempette.

L'enregistrement commença, et Chloé ouvrit les deux bières...en s'aidant d'un briquet. Pourquoi pas, mais à ce moment-là, le lien se fit immédiatement dans mon cerveau...nan, je devais rêver. Je haussai un sourcil à la vue des bouteilles.

-Tu veux boire maintenant ? demandais-je un peu surprise et d'un ton distrait.

-Yep, assurait-elle.

-Et tu veux tenter de me faire boire ça ?

Elle sourit et s'approcha, me tendant une bouteille à bout de bras.

-Allez Max, juste une gorgée pour la forme et je finis le reste ! On doit fêter notre nouveau départ ce soir...

Bien que je ne fusse pas totalement convaincu, je décidai de prendre la bouteille et d'avaler directement une gorgée de bière en tentant de ne pas broncher ou tousser. Vu que Chloé avait craché sa gorgée et riait à gorge déployée, je pense que je n'ai pas réussi.

-Sérieux Max, clamait Chloé partagée entre le fou-rire et l'attendrissement, t'es vraiment trop mignonne.

-Tu dis ça maintenant mais je vais avoir l'air beaucoup moins classe quand je cracherai mes poumons ! clamais-je entre deux quintes de toux et un crachat.

-Si tu le dis, ria ma punk, bon...maintenant un peu de sérieux.

Elle posa sa bière à moitié bue sur le sol et se racla la gorge. Elle hésita encore durant quelques secondes puis se lança en allumant son briquet.

-Max...là je vais te parler sérieusement, annonçait-elle en se baissant, maintenant qu'on prend un nouveau départ...j'ai envie que tu me promettes quelque chose.

-Laquelle ? demandais-je en voyant Chloé approcher sa flamme de la ficelle huilée.

Elle leva les yeux sur moi, alluma la mèche, et sourit.

-D'oublier le passé.

La mèche se consuma à une vitesse plutôt folle, jusqu'à toucher le réservoir d'huile qui s'embrasa immédiatement. Les flammes orangées puaient le colza cramé et les flammes atteignaient à peu près mes cuisses. Chloé sortit enfin une photo de sa veste et la regarda un moment, une petite larme perlant à ses yeux. Elle donna une légère bise sur le papier plastifié et le déposa dans le feu en murmurant un simple mot. Avec un prénom.

-Adieu Rachel...

LA photo. Celle que j'avais trouvé complètement au hasard dans sa chambre le jour de nos retrouvailles, celle du seul sourire que je connaissais de feu Rachel Amber. Je la vis lentement se détruire, du bord jusqu'au centre, sans pitié et sous les pleurs silencieux de Chloé. J'avais bêtement ramené les deux paumes de ma main sur mon visage à cause de l'état de choc.

Cette photo lui tenait tant à cœur...Rachel lui tenait tant à cœur. Avant que je ne puisse poser la question, Chloé parla entre ses larmes.

-Il fallait que je le fasse Max, je devais faire mon deuil. Durant un an et quelques, tu m'avais presque de nouveau abandonnée, mais je ne t'en ai pas voulu. Comme je n'en ai jamais voulu à Rachel. J'en avais assez de râler sur mon passé, sur mes erreurs et sur ce que j'aurais pu faire si j'avais pu changer le cours de temps...mais je n'ai pas eu tes pouvoirs. J'ai trop joué avec ma vie avant la tempête Max. Et je me devais d'enterrer tout ça pour mieux avancer. Je devais arrêter de regretter Rachel, ton départ, la mort de Papa et l'arrivée de David dans la vie de Maman. J'ai grandi maintenant Max...mais je veux garder ma joie d'antan.

Chloé gardait la tête haute, bien qu'humidifiée par ses larmes, regardant Rachel accomplir son ultime voyage. Y avait-il un Las Vegas au paradis pour elle ? Nous observait-elle en souriant à l'heure où nous étions là ? Je l'espérais. Et en regardant le ciel, une petite prière païenne résonnant dans mon esprit, je pris une décision.

-Moi aussi j'ai un deuil à faire.

Et, sous le regard dubitatif de Chloé, je me mis à courir vers mon sac et en extirpai l'objet dont l'épitaphe s'écrivait dans ma tête. J'avais pris quelques secondes de réflexion intense, à longer l'objet rugueux du bout de mes doigts et à regarder une dernière fois à l'intérieur. J'en extrayais un élément important.

Je revins auprès du puits enflammé et de Chloé qui attaquait la bouteille que je n'osais pas terminer. Cette dernière se leva en souriant...avant de déchanter en voyant le sacrifice que je comptais faire au temps. Elle fronça les sourcils et fit une petite grimace d'incompréhension.

-Euh...Max, commença-t-elle à dire en pointant l'objet avec sa bouteille, tu es sûre de vouloir brûler ÇA ?

J'acquiesçais avant de conclure simplement.

-Il faut que je le fasse Chloé, je dois faire mon deuil. Le deuil de mon passé et le deuil de mes pouvoirs.

Elle pencha de la tête et sourit en versant une partie de son alcool sur et à l'intérieur du condamné. Pour faciliter la combustion.

Je lançais un dernier regard à mes traces et à mes souvenirs, à ma première enfance. J'eus une pensée pour Warren, pour Kate, pour Victoria, pour Joyce et David, pour Nathan, pour tous les autres. Je repense à Arcadia Bay, à son paysage, à sa faune et à sa flore. Je repense à tous nos mots, toutes nos aventures et à toutes nos bêtises. Je ris en repensant à la fois où nous avions tâché la moquette des Price, une larme coule en repensant à l'accident de William, je souris en repensant à nos retrouvailles et j'embrasse Chloé en même temps que l'avenir.

Et je lançai mon journal de bord dans le feu, tandis que Chloé et moi nous unissions pour l'éternité sans cérémonie et sans robes avec _Live to Win_ en fond sonore.

Nous avions repris la route le soir même, le cœur prêt. Le mien en tous cas.

Chloé arborait un air un peu pensif au cours du trajet, regrets ou réflexions ? Je ne peux répondre, ses seules réponses étant "Nan, je n'ai rien" ou "je pense à ce qu'on fera plus tard" même si c'était écrit dans ses yeux qu'il restait une trace d'amertume. Après une journée et demi de route -la demi-journée étant utilisée pour dormir soyez pas fous- nous arrivâmes à Arcadia Bay.

Pourquoi venir une troisième fois dans ce lieu, allez-vous me demander, alors que je comptais définitivement tourner la page ? Pour plusieurs raisons.

La première était un service que je rendais à Henry. Un article unique qui allait bouleverser toute sa rédaction sur ce qu'était devenu Arcadia Bay, un grand coup de publicité pour la ville et peut-être -si l'humain n'était pas aussi pourri que ce que l'on dit- un moyen d'aider toute cette population. Chloé s'occupait, à sa grande surprise et en gage d'un vrai honneur, des photographies d'illustration de l'article tandis que je rédigeais le témoignage.

Une personne assez étrange nous avait accueilli dès le premier jour. Étrange car il avait l'air d'un Robinson Crusoé auquel on aurait retiré du muscle : une grande barbe grise tellement mal entretenue qu'elle était aux couleurs du Ying Yang, grande taille, air fatigué et dur dans un regard qui m'était bien trop familier et voix étouffée. En gros le stéréotype du mec banalement barbant aux phrases philosophiques tellement tirées par les cheveux que ça en justifierait leur taille et repoussant à souhait. Mais c'était presque tout l'inverse : généreux, souriant -avec une teinte de mélancolie en voyant Chloé sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi- et vraiment touchant. Deux gamins d'environ sept et neuf ans -des frères et sœur- l'avaient pris pour leur père adoptif d'après ce que j'avais compris, ils portaient de curieux bandages un peu artisanaux et semblaient un peu faibles.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre une photo pour moi en voyant les deux compagnons de jeu s'amuser avec cet anonyme au cœur sur la main.

Tout ce beau travail fut accompli en environ une demi-dizaine de jours.

Soit pile le temps qu'il nous fallait pour arriver à cette seconde raison : un deuil. Un deuil heureux. Nous étions alors en pleine chaleur du mois d'Août et deux enterrements étaient prévus -ce qui était monnaie courante dans ce bidonville abandonné de l'Amérique- avec la particularité que l'un des deux défunts était une plus grande connaissance pour moi que les deux malheureux orphelins dont je tairai le nom par respect.

La majorité de la foule pleurait à la tombe des deux orphelins, je ne voyais pas notre hôte. Mais qu'à cela ne tienne, le plus important était la dalle de marbre blanche injustement plus grande que celle des gosses mais heureusement moins fleurie et moins visitée. Le prêtre improvisé devant faire le discours semblait réellement barbé malgré ses efforts visibles et la plupart des regards étaient dédaigneux et dégoûtés. Chloé me tenait la main en signe d'en encouragement un peu fortement.

-Je dois y aller Chloé, lui assurai-je en l'embrassant discrètement sur la joue, ne t'en fait pas.

Elle me lança un regard perplexe, se métamorphosant en regard attendri, et me lâcha la main. Je m'avançais alors au niveau de la stèle blanche.

 _Mark JEFFERSON. 11 Avril 1975-29 Juillet 2016._

Je pris alors ma respiration et marmonna une prière hypocrite dans ma tête avant de lancer un ultime regard à ce qui restait de cet homme qui valait tant pour moi et de déposer un ultime cadeau. Un morceau de papier déchiré en deux, jaunie avec le temps, ayant lancé le circuit. La boucle était bouclée. Je lui avais rendue sa fichue photo. Je n'avais pas pleuré.

-Souffrez de là où vous êtes, enfoiré.

Ce furent mes derniers mots adressés à Mark Jefferson.

Chloé m'attendait à quelques mètres de là et me prit instantanément dans ses bras dès qu'elle m'aperçut. Tout était terminé désormais, je pouvais réellement passer à autre chose. Nous nous embrassâmes brièvement -par respect et pudeur- et nous commencions à nous diriger ver la sortie...quand soudain j'avais vu notre hôte. Mais aussi un mort, un miracle, et un vieil ami perdu de vue depuis trop longtemps.

Chloé écarquilla les yeux, ses membres faillirent tomber, tandis que des larmes d'émotion abreuvaient mon regard. Il s'était rasé, à peu près bien habillé -enfin comme il le pouvait quoi- et son regard avait retrouvés une certaine dureté, une certaine colère qui lui était propre. Une colère d'un ancien rempli de regrets, une colère pleine d'expérience, une colère quasi militaire.

-Toi ?! demanda Chloé. Qu'est-ce que tu...mais...

-Je sais Chloé, résonna sa voix rauque et fatiguée.

-Mais...comment...EXPLIQUE-MOI !

Cette fois, Chloé était réellement en colère. Sa voix avait failli atteindre la cérémonie non terminée des deux enfants, mais heurtait douloureusement mes tympans en écho.

-Je n'ai rien à expliquer Chloé...j'ai survécu, c'est tout.

-SURVÉCU ? Tu as juste eu de la chance !

-Comme toi. Et comme Max.

Une bataille de regard commença. Colère et rancœur n'avaient pas disparus en autant de temps. Mais je voyais bien qu'il ne voulait pas se battre, pas maintenant. Plus jamais.

-Chloé...laisse David faire son deuil. Laisse-le leur dire adieu.

* * *

 **PARTIE 3 : Carry On.**

David nous avait ramené dans sa demeure avec une certaine tension dans l'air depuis la fin de la cérémonie entre Chloé et lui. Ce n'était pas le même genre d'affrontement qu'ils avaient lors des innombrables années où j'étais à Seattle, une tension partagée entre le regret et l'appréhension pour David et entre le chagrin et l'incompréhension pour Chloé. Nous ne nous étions pas tenues la main, aucun contact autorisé.

Nous entrâmes enfin dans ce qui nous avait servi de logement durant dix jours et neuf nuits, une sorte de pièce aménagée dans les débris d'un des bâtiments où l'humidité n'était pas très gênante et où il y avait assez de place pour y caler trois matelas. Un appartement d'étudiant comme vous le direz peut-être. C'était beaucoup plus pathétique que cela.

David s'affala dans ce qui avait l'air d'être un fauteuil ressemblant étrangement au mien après que je m'en sois occupé en soupirant un râle et en penchant sa tête en arrière tout en tentant de la garder haute face aux regards glaçants de Chloé qui arborait un profil de psychopathe en quelques secondes, les doigts entrecroisés. Je décidai finalement d'entamer la conversation moi-même pour éviter quelque problème.

-David...qu'est-ce qui vous est arrivé depuis la tempête ?

Il se releva soudainement en râlant contre son corps faible -et encore...c'était un euphémisme- et me fixa longuement, la fatigue se lisant dans ses yeux, avant de soupirer et de commencer à parler difficilement.

-T'es vraiment étrange Max. C'est la première fois en presque trois ans que tu me revois et tu veux directement parler du passé...tu sais que ça ne t'avancera pas à grand-chose ?

-Je sais David, entamais-je avant qu'il ne me coupe la parole

-Si tu le sais, pourquoi ne me parles-tu pas de votre aventure à vous deux ? Elle a l'air plus trépidante que la mienne.

Chloé faillit casser net ses mains tandis qu'une migraine commençait à envahir mon crâne à la pensée de toutes nos aventures.

-Pour sûr qu'elles le sont, déclara sèchement Chloé, mais sûrement pas autant que les tiennes.

David prit un air désolé. Il se leva et fit quelques pas vers le mur et poussa son matelas, cachant quelques feuilles...et une photo qu'il fixa longuement tout en s'affalant sur son fauteuil. Le papier avait subi mille et une souffrances, c'était une certitude, pourtant il la regardait comme si elle était neuve, intemporelle.

Il fixa mélancoliquement le plafond durant une petite poignée de secondes en bougeant muettement les lèvres avant de revenir vers nous et de parler d'une voix mélancolique, trahissant petit à petit une certaine colère, un certain dégoût et une certaine peur.

-Mon parcours avait commencé après la tempête, j'avais réussi à survivre grâce à la saloperie de ce Jefferson -et je n'en suis pas fier- et rassemblé assez de preuves pour avoir la certitude de le voir en prison pour un long moment. Une fois Jefferson assommé, je suis sorti voir les dégâts. J'ai aidé quelques personnes blessées dans la ville mais ceux-ci n'ont pas survécus malgré tous mes efforts. Par la suite j'avais tenté de me réintégrer dans la société, de vivre une vie à peu près normale...mais je n'ai jamais réussi à le faire.

-C'était beaucoup trop dur ?

Il bougea de la tête alors que Chloé avait baissé la sienne, fixant ses pieds avec un air dégoûté que je comprenais à peu près...ou pas.

-Non, ce n'était pas facile...car elle restait bloquée dans ma tête. L'image indélébile de la ville détruite, le cauchemar que je faisais chaque nuit, et surtout une voix...une petite voix dans ma tête qui me manque. Elle me manque.

Il me tendit alors la photographie, et mon cœur se serra. C'était une vielle photographie un peu décolorée, les bords noirs bavaient en plusieurs cercles arc-en-ciel, où seuls les personnages centraux survivaient. Une femme en robe blanche et un homme en costume noir, tous deux souriants. Le mariage d'une morte et d'un condamné. Il reprit son histoire d'une voix tremblante.

-Joyce me manque beaucoup...jamais je n'oublierai les bâtiments détruits, la pluie, le restaurant qu'elle gérait complètement essoufflé...et quand je l'avais retrouvé...

-Arrête, ordonna Chloé dans un murmure à peine audible

-J'avais espéré que...j'avais espéré qu'elle était juste en train de dormir, continuait-il sans avoir entendu Chloé, elle avait les yeux fermés...

-David...tais-toi...

-J'ai essayé de la ramener en sécurité, racontait-il toujours dans son cycle de surdité, elle n'avait plus de pouls...j'ai tout fait...

-David ! Ferme ta grande gueule ! ordonna Chloé d'une voix trahissant sa colère et sa douleur quoique toujours basse.

-Je vais paraître tellement pathétique en disant ça maintenant, je le sais...mais j'aurais tout fait pour la faire revenir, pour de nouveau lui parler et m'excuser...j'aurais aimé remonter dans temps.

Et Chloé explosa. Elle se leva soudainement en criant sur David, stoïque, des termes que je ne peux décidément pas vous montrer. La colère faisait briller ses yeux de plusieurs larmes aux mille feux et couleurs. Sa voix flanchait, se renforçait, se noyait et se séchait de manière hétérogène au fil de ses insultes et de ses plaintes. Et, avant de partir en trombe en lançant une bouteille en verre sur le mur, elle avait dit cette simple phrase :

-Cette vie est vraiment injuste...

David et moi étions restés silencieux une petite demi-dizaine de secondes. Et mon cœur m'ordonna de me lever et de la rejoindre immédiatement, laissant David seul et muet.

Il pleuvait, à l'extérieur, et Chloé était dos au mur. Seuls ses yeux rougis et gonflés démarquaient les larmes des gouttes de pluie qui s'abattaient sur son visage. Je la pris immédiatement dans mes bras, sans pleurer, la laissant soulager ses émotions.

Chloé n'avait jamais autant craqué depuis la découverte du corps de Rachel -quelqu'un avait-il retrouvé son cadavre par la suite ?- il y avait trois ou six ans de cela. Sa voix se perdait entre ses larmes et sa colère, ses idées noires et son passé. Je lui fais une promesse, elle me serre une peu plus le dos. Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle baisse de la tête.

Je mets mes mains sur son visage, elle décolle les siens de mon dos, je l'embrasse tendrement, elle continuait de pleurer chaudement. Ce fût une petite minute de silence plus tard que Chloé put de nouveau parler.

-C'est injuste Max...j'avais tout perdu au cours de ma vie. J'ai perdu mon père, une grande amie et un premier amour, ma santé, ma conscience...mon humanité...et ma mère. J'ai trop souffert Max, je voulais avancer et continuer. Mais c'est trop dur. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que s'est compliqué pour moi d'accepter que quelqu'un parte Max ? Pourquoi je n'arrive pas à m'entendre amicalement avec la Mort ? Pourquoi David m'énerve-t-il autant ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne suis qu'une suite de questions sans aucune réponse ? Qu'est-ce que je suis vraiment ? Un gosse qui ne veut pas grandir ou une adolescente en pleine crise ? Qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour en finir ?

Ses paroles étaient tintées d'une véritable hargne mélancolique. Ni envers William, ou Joyce, ou David, ou même moi. Il n'y avait qu'un seul pas que Chloé devait franchir, celui que j'ai fait à peine quelques heures avant. Je laissais mes mains remonter dans ses cheveux océan en murmurant à son oreille tendrement.

-Parce que tu n'as pas à te poser ces questions. Il n'y a qu'une seule solution d'en finir Chloé : c'est d'avancer et de pardonner une personne en particulier : toi-même. Tu n'as pas à regretter ton passé ou toutes les merdes qui te sont arrivés sur la gueule. Tu n'as pas à regretter William, tu n'as pas à regretter Rachel, tu n'as pas à regretter ton entente avec David ou même la mort de Joyce. Il faut faire avec, et continuer d'aller de l'avant. Nous ne sommes pas des enfants Chloé, ni même des adultes.

-Alors, interrompit Chloé en un reniflement, qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

-Avancer. Avec moi. Vivre avec ce que nous a laissé notre passé et ce qui construira notre avenir : nos souvenirs, notre imagination, nos rires et nos pleurs. On ne doit plus remonter dans le temps, mais s'envoler de nos propres ailes. Et ça commence ici et maintenant Chloé.

-Ici...

Nous nous séparâmes alors...Chloé haussa la tête.

-Et maintenant.

Nous rentrâmes alors dans le bâtiment, un sourire éphémère sur le visage. Ai-je dit éphémère ? Alors que nous étions juste au pas de la porte, un grand coup de feu retentit à mes oreilles.

-DAVID ?!

Une mare, une épaisse étendue rouge étalée sur le mur s'offrait à notre vue lorsque nous étions rentrées. L'image était atroce à voir : le corps de David était étendu sur le sol, tous les muscles détendus, sa tête colorée de rouge et ouverte du trou béant d'une balle à bout portant venant du pistolet affalé au sol. Ses yeux étaient ouverts. J'avais sérieusement envie de vomir, l'odeur du sang et les morceaux de cervelle abîmées me brûlaient les sens de manière phénoménale.

J'attrapai immédiatement la main de Chloé et leva mon bras en remontant dans le temps. Quelques secondes avaient suffi avant d'arriver au bon moment sous l'air surpris de David, qui relâcha immédiatement son arme qui -miraculeusement- n'avait pas tiré de coup.

-Max ? Chloé ? Mais...

-On est rentrées, c'est tout...David, vous n'avez pas à faire ça !

-C'est trop tard pour tenter de me sauver, Max...

-Mais...votre histoire, votre vie David...elle ne peut pas se terminer comme ça !

Il soupira un peu, et nous invita à nous rasseoir d'un signe faible de la main en se massant la tempe de l'autre tandis que les nôtres ne se séparaient pas. Après avoir accusé le coup et compris en une fraction de seconde la nature de nos relations, il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment que vous soyez ensemble. Joyce m'avait souvent dit que vous étiez inséparables pendant votre enfance. J'avais pû me rendre compte de cela il y a un long moment...ça m'avait pas mal marqué. Votre discussion dehors en a sûrement été la preuve...

-J'imagine, dis-je avec un faible sourire, on a vécu pas mal de choses ensembles.

-Ouais, intervint alors timidement Chloé, je...on est unies.

Il soupira.

-Être uni...c'est un peu ce qui m'avait manqué durant toute ma vie. Je suis né seul, grandi seul, et je finirai sans doute seul...c'est peut-être le cycle de ma vie.

-Elle serait injuste si votre pensée était vraie.

-Mais elle est vraie...je ne m'en suis jamais rendu autant compte que lors de ces trois dernières années.

Chloé haussa alors la tête, et en fixant David droit dans les yeux, elle demanda :

-Raconte. Tu n'es pas seul aujourd'hui, alors profites-en.

Il sourit. Faiblement, pathétiquement, mais il sourit.

-J'ai décidé de revenir à Arcadia Bay pour y rester. Je pensais résister quelques jours avant de commencer à avoir faim et soif à force de traîner dans les ruines...mais il y a eu tout ce monde qui est arrivé petit-à-petit, vivant dans une plus grande misère que moi et qui se battaient pour vivre. Je me sentais idiot et odieux de venir ici pour voir la Mort alors que d'autres essayaient de l'esquiver. J'ai décidé de me battre...et un jour je suis tombé sur ces deux marmots que vous connaissez.

Il se pinça les lèvres presque aussi fortement que mon cœur.

-Ils avaient eu un peu peur de moi au départ, à cause de ma barbe et de mon air un peu mélancolique en les voyants...ils me faisaient beaucoup trop penser à Joyce et à Chloé.

Cette dernière gonfla un peu fort le torse à l'entente de cette phrase, sans doute pour se détendre.

-Et ensuite, alors qu'ils avaient faim, ils m'ont demandé une partie d'une de mes conserves. Puis un autre jour, encore et encore. Ils restaient pour manger, on parlait un peu. Ils avaient dormi ici aussi comme vous le savez. Ils n'avaient pas d'histoire, mais ils ont embelli un peu la mienne. Je commençais à avoir des idées un peu naïves sur les bords comme un gamin...comme ceux que j'aurais voulu pouvoir élever.

Des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

-Que leur est-il arrivé David ? Pourquoi ils sont morts ?

-Un jour, alors qu'ils jouaient avec d'autres enfants, ils sont tous deux tombés sur des morceaux de verre et de fer rouillé...et c'est là que le cauchemar avait repris. Je les ai bandés, je leur ai apporté tous les soins que je pouvais...mais les plaies se sont infectées. Ils sont morts avant-hier comme vous le savez. Et c'est là que la vie est injuste Max. C'est là que j'ai compris que je n'avais plus aucune raison de fouler le sol de cette planète.

Son sourire prit une saveur un peu plus amère, et il lança un regard à Chloé. Regard rempli d'excuses muettes et de regrets visibles blanc sur noir.

-Je sais que je n'aurais jamais d'excuses Chloé, je sais que jamais tu ne me pardonneras de m'être introduit dans ta vie. Je veux juste que tu saches cette simple chose, tu vas sûrement en rire ou être indignée mais...malgré les erreurs et malgré les disputes...les années que j'ai passé en votre compagnie à Joyce et toi ont été les plus belles de ma vie.

Et là, notre grande surprise, Chloé se leva et s'approcha de David. Elle le fixa un long moment dans les yeux et parla.

-Tu as raison David. Je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai fait, car j'assume mes choix. J'assume tout David, même mes phases les plus sombres. Oui j'ai pris de la drogue, oui je vous ai déçue, oui j'ai failli niquer tout le reste de ma vie. Mais j'assume David. Et c'est pour ça que je te pardonne. Pour rien d'autre.

Simple, concis et sincère. Chloé tendit la main à David, qui l'empoigna faiblement en signe de paix. Il sourit de nouveau et ramassa son pistolet.

-Je crois que c'est la plus belle manière que j'ai de partir Chloé...sortez les filles. Et merci pour tout.

-Merci David...prends soin de Maman.

-Seulement si tu prends soin de Maxine, soldat.

Ils sourirent tous deux alors Chloé m'empoignait la main pour sortir et laisser David en finir. Il ferma ses yeux.

-Ne vous aventurez pas dans l'obscurité.

La pluie à l'extérieur était torrentielle, les éclairs bardaient le ciel de leurs grands faisceaux lumineux et l'eau s'infiltrait dans les bâtiments. Mais nous n'entendions rien Chloé et moi, main dans la main, à regarder le ciel et écouter qu'un seul bruit. Un seul son. Une délivrance d'un homme et de sa belle-fille.

Ce soir-là, David Mensen était parti plus heureux que jamais, et Chloé et moi allions hériter de son bonheur.

* * *

 **Epilogue : Life Is Strange.**

La vie est vraiment bizarre...mais elle est aussi drôle quand j'y pense.

Chloé et moi avions fait notre vie, comme dans les films de Disney, nous avions pris notre envol alors que la veille nous venions tout juste de sortir de notre chrysalide. C'était parfait à cet instant-là. Nous voguions sur notre propre navire, hors du temps et des règles, hors des horreurs et des guerres. Elle et moi, rien d'autre.

Nous avions fini au bout d'un moment par nous poser à Las Vegas comme nos rêves nous l'avaient promis. Nous avions bu à la mémoire de Rachel et nous avions finalement décidé de la porter cette fichue bague. On jouait aussi, allez savoir dans quel sens du terme, comme des enfants qui ne savaient pas vraiment où aller. Des enfants un peu précoces pourrait me dire un inconnu, et ce serait un euphémisme grave.

Mon pouvoir ne servait plus vraiment à grand-chose, même Chloé avait arrêté de vouloir jouer avec. Plus d'effet papillon, de théories chaotiques ou ne-savais-je encore. Juste l'avenir et rien d'autre.

Nous étions restées environ un demi mois à Vegas, le temps d'accomplir ce que tout couple fait là-bas et où Chloé avait vu sa chance grandir d'heure en heure. Dix, vingt, mille voire deux cent mille dollars en poche d'heure en heure que nous avions enfermés après dans ces chambres noires qu'on appelle banques.

Je fais une petite pause, car là vous devez sûrement vous dire que ce n'est qu'un simple récit fantasmé d'une jeune femme voulant polariser l'attention sur elle-même. Je n'ai jamais dit que cette vie était parfaite du tout au tout...mais elle avait le mérite de nous montrer que peu importe les disputes, les obstacles et les tricheries, nous pouvions rester soudées.

Surtout si Chloé utilise les mêmes armes qu'eux...ouais, je hais les jeux.

Nous avions décidé de ne pas adopter d'enfants. Nous ne voulions pas que quelqu'un d'autre ne pleure quand notre tour viendra de mourir, et nous voulions rester seules. Toujours à bord du fameux pick-up puis d'une caravane -ou camping-car- qui était devenu notre foyer. Notre foyer mobile.

Je revoyais encore à peu près tous les jours les ultimes photos polaroid prises lors de notre début de voyage : les selfies, les paysages, les moments capturés dans l'instant. Nos traces du passé, les seules traces qui attestaient de notre passage sur Terre.

Nous avions fait à peu près le tour des États-Unis, à la rencontre du prochain, à l'attente d'un futur baiser le soir. Et toujours avec le sourire.

Je pense que c'est pour ça que la vie est étrange. On a souvent l'impression en cours de route, lorsqu'un pneu crève, qu'on est bloqués. Que lorsque le deuxième puis le troisième pneu éclatent nous sommes condamnés. On a tous eu à un moment envie de retourner dans le passé pour éviter le clou ou le porc-épic ayant bousillé la bagnole. Moi, j'étais la seule personne au monde à remercier le fait qu'il y ait eu ce clou.

Mais la vie est également cruelle.

A mon éveil, ce jour-là d'une année oubliée par ma mémoire, je savais que quelque chose ne tournait plus rond, qu'il y avait un cheveu dans la soupe. Chloé avait dormi un peu trop longtemps ce jour-là, le jour le plus stressant de toute ma longue vie. Résultat final et sans appel, tellement évident et tellement cruel que mes cris et mes pleurs étaient bien plus puissants que toutes les balles de revolver ou tous les couteaux possibles.

Cancers du poumon et du sein. En grande avancée et forcément fatales.

Et Chloé avait refusé les soins. Je crois que ce jour fut l'une des plus grosses disputes que je n'ai jamais entendue de toute ma vie. J'étais sérieusement en colère : comment pouvait-elle choisir d'abandonner alors qu'il nous restait une centaine de nouveaux mondes à braver ? Le diable s'ennuyait-il réellement dans son enfer vide pour qu'il décide de nous infliger ça ?

Et, au milieu de nos cris et de nos pleurs, Chloé avait dit une seule phrase. Une seule phrase m'ayant poussé à me calmer et à réfléchir.

-Je m'entends bien avec la mort maintenant.

Cette simple phrase voulait tout dire : il n'était plus question de fuir le destin, de remonter dans le temps ou d'essayer quelque chose d'inespéré. Chloé acceptait son sort et l'attendait d'une certaine excitation désobligeante. Alors nous devions boucler la boucle et terminer notre parcours là où il avait commencé.

Il était temps pour nous de retourner à la maison.

Arcadia Bay avait énormément changé depuis notre passage. De nouveaux bâtiments remplaçaient la prison froide et austère qui régnait sur la ville. A la place du Two Whales Diner s'était élevé un nouveau restaurant, ironiquement appelé The Whale, à la carte bien différente de celle de Joyce. Mais bon, le repas n'était pas trop mal. Le cimetière était toujours régulièrement fleuri, malgré le nombre d'enterrement ayant baissé énormément, surtout le "Monument aux Morts" avec la même épitaphe, et un nom en moins. Rachel avait enfin la tombe qu'elle méritait d'avoir depuis si longtemps, des bouquets de roses étaient déposés à côté de sa photo.

Son unique photo.

Blackwell n'était plus. Je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter à cela, tout le prestige de l'Académie était mort en même temps que sa ville -peut être aura-t-elle une Résurrection à son tour ?

Nous avions choisi de ne pas y aller et, bizarrement, personne n'avait touché à la déchetterie d'après les dires des habitants. Il y aurait toujours des jeunes qui se droguent, des sans-abris et cætera. Nous étions loin de tout cela désormais, malgré Chloé qui faiblissait de jour en jour en gardant son magnifique sourire sur son visage.

Tout ceci est le constat que je m'étais fait cette nuit-là dans la caravane. Le ciel était dégagé et le vent frais faisait du bien par rapport à la chaleur qu'il faisait. Un silence régnait encore et toujours dans notre pièce. Mon regard se posait tantôt sur les constellations, tantôt sur nos photographies. Chloé était allongée sur notre lit, une caméra à la main.

-Tu regarde encore la vidéo Capitaine ?

-Ouais, affirmait-elle en souriant, ça me rappelle des bons souvenirs.

Je lui souris, et regarde encore une fois ce qui avait fait toute ma vie. Une larme nostalgique éphémère coule sur ma joue en même temps que mon sourire grandissait. La petite boîte logée dans ma main semblait si lourde que ma respiration ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'y adapter.

Ma vue s'arrêta sur une biche bien familière durant une petite poignée de secondes. Durant quelques instants, ce fut comme si nous parlions l'une à l'autre, bravant les frontières de l'Homme et de l'Animal, du réel et du fantastique. Elle se retourna, et se volatilisa en galopant en direction de la Lune. La boîte semblait plus légère.

Chloé, en remarquant mon air pensif, couina d'une voix fatiguée.

-Max...tu n'es pas obligée tu sais...

Instantanément, je tournai la tête en lui souriant.

-J'ai fait une promesse, Chloé. Un jurement solennel, et je ne peux pas le trahir.

Je me servis alors un verre d'eau et prit six sucreries blanches dans la boite pour les avaler en retenant une petite grimace dû au goût. Chloé soupira en souriant alors que je revenais vers elle en m'allongeant sur le lit. La vidéo qui passait représentait notre fameux "Sacrifice du Passé" comme on aime bien le dire.

-Regarde Max, c'est ma séquence préférée.

-Je sais Chloé, on l'a regardé une dizaine de fois.

Alors, pour la onzième fois, Chloé et moi voyons notre union enflammée. Un sourire se figea de nouveau sur le visage de Chloé, qui ferma le caméscope. Je pris alors mon vieux polaroid, une seule et unique photo était encore possible, et l'alluma.

-Chloé...PHOTOBOMB !

Elle lança un regard espiègle à l'appareil, puis à moi.

-Tu prends toute la place, disait-elle d'un ton taquin.

J'appuyais sur le bouton, flash, et la dernière photo sortit. Elle dormira sur la table de chevet.

Chloé se réinstalla confortablement, et surtout difficilement à cause de ses forces se sapant d'heures en heure, et me fixa directement dans les yeux sans dire un mot. Ça aurait pu être un moment gênant mais je voyais à ce moment-là toutes les craintes et toute la fatigue qu'elle compilait depuis ces longs mois de maladie. Juste un partage d'un dernier instant.

-Max…t'imagine ce qu'on aurait pu faire dans d'autres situations ? En faisant d'autres choix ?

-Ah, entamais-je en souriant, je ne préfère pas imaginer. Je suis sûre qu'on serait devenues maîtres du monde si on nous avait laissé faire !

Elle sourit.

-Peut-être…mais je suis sans doute trop fatiguée pour imaginer autre chose…

La fatigue commençait à se faire remarquer dans mon corps à moi aussi, alors qu'on commençait à s'embrasser simplement. C'était un peu le grand cycle de notre vie à Chloé et à moi. Se chercher, se trouver, s'entraider, prendre notre envol tels les papillons que l'on est.

En parlant de papillon...j'avais aperçu, alors que Chloé m'enlaçait dans ses bras sans interrompre notre baiser, un petit insecte volant aux ailes bleues sortir de notre véhicule, par l'une des petites fenêtres entrouvertes, et étendre ses ailes sous le rayon de notre Lune. Dans la même direction que la biche. Je ne les ai jamais revus

Et après ça, plus rien ne comptait. Juste elle, son corps, son souffle, sa présence. Pas même la maladie, pas même le sommeil qui nous guettait. Juste elle, juste moi, juste nos plus profonds sentiments et désirs, juste notre preuve la plus simple de prouver notre amour, en le provoquant, en le faisant, en l'embrassant.

-Je t'aime, avions-nous chuchoté en chœur.

C'est ainsi, en cette nuit du 31 Août d'une année oubliée que je fis mes adieux au monde. Nous nous serrions les mains dans les dernières minutes et dans les dernières secondes, sourire complice sur le visage.

C'est ainsi que s'est terminée ma vie.

La boucle était bouclée, le temps était scellé.

Avec ma femme, ma compagne dans le crime, mon ninja, mon Capitaine, mon amie, mon soutien, ma Chloé.

Pour toujours, et à jamais...unies.

 ** _FIN_**

 _Salut à tous, voici votre serviteur Raang.  
Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi dire en fait, je me suis dit qu'un petit message à la fin ferait cliché, et ça l'est, mais j'avais juste envie de vous dire merci. Merci d'avoir suivi la fiction du début, ou en cours de route, jusqu'à la fin . Alors oui cette fin est un peu triste mais je la trouve vraiment belle, j'y ai mis tout mon cœur là-dedans. Et puis, si Chloé vous manque, maintenant...Before The Storm est là ^^  
Ça a été un vrai bonheur pour moi d'avoir pu mener ce projet à bout -ma première fiction ayant une vraie fin en plus- et...voilà. Merci.  
PS : J'ai glissé dans l'épilogue tous les noms de tous les épisodes des jeux LIS y compris Before The Storm, qui sera le premier à tous les retrouver ? Attention, j'en ai modifié certains pour plus de cohérence.  
_


End file.
